A Chance To Be With You
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Amu's life was great until her parents died leaving Amu and Ami to live in an orphanage To make it worse Ami got adopted leaving Amu alone until a couple adopt Amu but it turned out they aren't so nice Will Amu be ok? Better summary inside School Life
1. Not So Perfect Life

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys it's me and I'm bringing you my brand new story "A Chance To Be With You" by me.**

**Summary:**

"**A Chance To Be With You" is about a girl named Amu who has lost everything her parents, her friends, her home all she has left is her little sister named Ami. She and her sister are then sent to an orphanage where they live there for a year. Her little sister gets adopted and then she truly has nothing. A year later she gets adopted but to a horrible family. She thinks this is her punishment for her little sister to be happy with her life so she endures it. She just wants her sister to be happy so she'll accept anything that happens to her. Will she ever have the chance to see her sister again?**

**Sorry I kinda suck at writing summaries but I hope you like it. At the end I'll explain a lot of things and if you have questions ask me. I do not own Shugo Chara please enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Not So Perfect Life

Hello I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm 16 years old and my birthday is September 24. I have strawberry pink hair that reaches my shoulders and honey like color eyes. I always thought my life was a fairytale. I had a perfect family, perfect friends, a real prefect life but boy was I wrong. I was 14 when I realized life wasn't so perfect.

One snowy night my mother and father got into a car accident leaving me and my 12 year old sister Ami orphans. Ami was my only sister and her birthday was March 21. She had short brown hair and honey like color eyes. Since we had no relatives we were sent to live at an orphanage. A year had past and things were pretty good at the orphanage. I was with Ami and we were going to the local school till Ami got adopted leaving me alone. God I hope you give Ami a good family where she'll be happy.

A week after Ami left I found four eggs in my bed. Is this a sign from god I thought to myself and then they hatched. Four little people popped out from the eggs and they said there were Shugo Charas my would be self. Their names were Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. They became my best friends and suddenly I wasn't so lonely anymore.

Ran was the energetic type. Ran wore a pink cheerleading outfit with a red scarf around her neck and some pink shoes. She had pink eyes and pink hair. She always wore her hair in a ponytail with a heart shaped clip and a cap. Ran was so active and loud and hated being quiet. She would usually cheer all day with her pink pompoms.

Miki was the artistic type. Miki wore a blue shirt with a vest, some blue pants and brown shoes. She had blue eyes and blue hair. She always wore her hair in a blue hat with a blue spade on it. She always carried a blue bag with her filled with a notebook and pencil. Miki loved to draw in her notebook and hated being controlled.

Suu was the cheerful type. Suu wore a green dress with a white apron and some black shoes. She had green eyes and blond hair. Suu wore a hat with a green spade on it. Suu loved to cook but wasn't so fond of caterpillars. She usually talked with some birds outside and chases butterflies.

Dia was the calm type. Dia wore a yellow tank top and skirt with white boots. She had yellow eyes and long orange hair. She wore them in two ponytails with a yellow headband that had a diamond on it. Dia would always sleep a lot. She said she was dreaming about the future. When I asked her about it she said it was a secret and that she would tell me one day.

A year had past and I was 15 when I got adopted. They looked like a nice couple and Ran was cheering saying I finally had a family. Miki was dancing and Suu was singing but Dia looked sad. I decided not to ask her she would tell me when she was ready then I realized something about my new family.

It turned out they weren't so nice they were horrible. It turned out they only adopted me for the money and for a slave. They treated me badly making me cook and clean then they started beating me. One day I dropped a dish and my so called auntie (step-mom) slapped me. It got worse every time I did something bad or incorrectly or when they got drunk. God is this my punishment for asking Ami to have a nice family? If this is the price I have to pay I'll surly accept it. My charas were with me and they cleaned my injuries and cover some of my scars.

My high school life was sad. I had absolutely no friends because everyone thought I was cool and spicy. No one would even talk to me saying I was to cool, spreading rumors about me. God if this is my punishment so Ami can have a good school life? If it is I'll endure it as long as I have my charas with me.

A few days later I learned that I could character change with my charas. It helped me a lot with Ran I could finish my chores faster and with Suu I could cook better food. Miki helped me the most because with her I could draw pictures of my family. The only thing I had to remember my parents was a lock.

Before my parents died they gave me a lock. It was pink with four clovers. Dia said it was called the Humpty Lock and that it would help me in the future. I didn't understand could Dia see my future is that why she looked so sad when I got adopted? I don't know understand what my character is with Dia. I tried to ask her but she said I had to figure it out myself. I wonder why she said that but I trust her.

With my character change I got beaten less unless they were drunk. There perfect for each other there both horrible people god when will I be saved? I thought I was a princess like in the story books waiting for my prince to save me but as the days passed I stopped believing little by little.

It was on my 16th birthday when a letter changed my life. I went outside to get the mail and saw it. It said "To Amu Hinamori" in big bright colors could it be…. My thoughts were interrupted when my uncle (step-father) came out. I hid the letter behind my back and asked my charas to bring it to my room. My uncle slapped me then took the mail and left. I ran up to my room and locked it. I picked up the letter off of my bed and looked at the return address. It was from Ami…..

To Be Continued

**BlackLynx17: Hey so first this story is in past tense. Amu is talking about her past and it will get to the present in a few chapters. **

**Yes Ami was adopted and I'll tell you who adopted her in the next chapter **

**I changed the ages of all the characters because I will expain in the later chapter **

**Amu was 14 and Ami was 12 when parents died**

**Ami was 13 when she got adopted**

**Amu was 15 when she was adopted**

**Amu is now 16 and Ami is now 14**

**You do not need to know the names of Amu's foster parents because I never made any and it wasn't important**

**I think that's about it please read and review thanks for reading**


	2. The Letter

**BlackLynx17: Hello there people I'm back with chapter 2 of "A Chance To Be With You"(yay) I won't be able to update till next Friday (aww) Sorry this one is short**

**Well I hope you enjoy it please review and remember I do own Shugo Chara if I did Ikuto would be dating Amu and they would have been married and have two kids lol enjoy**

Recap

_It was on my 16__th__ birthday when a letter changed my life. I went outside to get the mail and saw it. It said "To Amu Hinamori" in big bright colors could it be…. My thoughts were interrupted when my uncle (step-father) came out. I hid the letter behind my back and asked my charas to bring it to my room. My uncle slapped me then took the mail and left. I ran up to my room and locked it. I picked up the letter off of my bed and looked at the return address. It was from Ami….. _

Chapter 2 The Letter

Amu's P.O.V.

I looked at the address it was from Ami. I opened it Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia surrounded me the said…..

_Dear Amu,_

_Hi big sis HAPPY BIRTHDAY sorry if I'm late saying it I didn't know when you would get it or if you would get it. My life is great at my new home. My foster parents are really nice and they have a son. His name is Nagihiko he's really nice he reminds me of you I think you would like him. It took me a long time but I finally convinced them to adopt you but when we got to the orphanage you were already adopted. We asked for your address but they wouldn't give it to us so later when they weren't looking I snucked in and stole it I know you taught me not to do bad things but I had to do it._

_I bet your really your really happy with your new family. Amu I know this may come as a surprise and you might not want to since you have a family but do you want to live with us? I miss you Amu a lot but I'll understand if you don't want to, you must be having lods of fun with your new family but if you don't can you visit me or at least write me I miss you a lot I hope you get this Amu I love you_

_-Love Ami_

I reread it again and again and started crying. Ami, Ami was ok, she was ok and she wanted to see me she wanted me to live with her I was so happy then a picture fell out of the envelope it was Ami she looked older her hair was longer and she was still wearing it in two ponytails with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a school uniform white collared shirt with a pink jacket and skirt with a yellow ribbon around her collar. Right next to her was a boy with long purple hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a school uniform too it was a white collared shirt with a black jacket and black pants with a purple tie (**imagine Kukai's middle school uniform**). Behind them was two adults. One was a woman with purple hair in a bun with brown eyes. She was wearing a bright purple kimono with a dark purple sash. On the kimono were small bright purple flowers all over. Next to her was a guy with purple hair and brown eyes (**I don't know what Nagihiko's father looks like so I'm making it up) **he was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. Wow this family loves purple.

I looked at my charas, Ran, Miki, and Suu where looking at me confused but Dia was smiling. I told them we were leaving they all cheered. We started thinking of a plan. I had a credit card they gave me but if I used that they would track me and if I brought two bags they would be suspicions. We figured out that I would empty my backpack and fill it with my clothes and go to the ATM and withdraw some money. After I would take the train to Ami's. I went and filled my backpack with clothes and one picture and put my wallet on my dresser then went to bed.

The next day I got up extra early and made breakfast. My uncle came down and started eating. I asked if auntie was coming and he slapped me that's going to leave a mark I am glad I am leaving here let's see him cook his own food. I got up and left I ran to the ATM and got some money. After I went to the train station and bought my ticket.

I went into a store and bought some snacks for my charas and a magazine. I went on the train and saw my charas singing and dancing even Dia was dancing I was smiling at them because I was finally free.

**BlackLynx17: Yo sorry it's so short but I thought this would be a good place to stop THANKS 4 READING BYE BYE AU REVIOR SAYONARA **


	3. Mother's Song Daughter's Tears

**BlackLynx17: Hey its Friday and it WINTER BREAK WHOOO NO MORE SCHOOL I just spend the last few hours writing chapter 3 cause I lost my notebook and just found it. This chapter is really, really long so being prepared. This is my favorite chapter so far because it has a lot of details and everyone gets introduced especially YORU so please enjoy and review**

**Yoru: BlackLynx17 does not own Shugo Chara, nya**

_**Recap**_

_The next day I got up extra early and made breakfast. My uncle came down and started eating. I asked if auntie was coming and he slapped me that's going to leave a mark I am glad I am leaving here let's see him cook his own food. I got up and left I ran to the ATM and got some money. After I went to the train station and bought my ticket. _

_I went into a store and bought some snacks for my charas and a magazine. I went on the train and saw my charas singing and dancing even Dia was dancing I was smiling at them because I was finally free._

Chapter 3 Mother's Song Daughter's Tears

Amu's P.O.V.

"Thanks Zack good luck" I said to the taxi driver. It was 5 am when I got off the train and called a taxi. I started talking to the driver and learned he was new to this neighborhood to. "Thanks Amu and good luck to you to cause we are here" he said and pulled up to this huge mansion surround by this enormous gate. Ami never told me her family was rich. I got out the taxi and paid Zack "thanks" I said. "Anytime" and with that he drove off. It was 7 am when I walked up to the gate and pushed a button.

"Yes" a woman said. "Hello I'm Amu Hinamori" I said. "Amu H-hi-Hinamori come in come in" she said then the gates opened. I started walking towards the front door. "Wow this family is rich" Ran said. "Look at there yard" Suu said. "Yard look at their house" Miki said. "Guys focus" I said I was at the door. "Do you think they will let you stay?" Miki said. "I'm not sure" I said. I stared at the doorbell. "Amu what are you doing you have to push it like this" Dia said and pushed the button "Dia I'm not ready ye- hello I'm Amu Hinamori" I said as the door opened and a maid came out.

"Hello the Fujisaki family are currently having breakfast with guests follow me" she said. "Wow the inside of the house is bigger than the outside" Ran said. "Yah" Suu said. "Stick close" I whispered to them and they sat on my shoulders. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki there is an Amu Hinamori here to see you" she said bowed then walked away.

I walked in and as soon as Ami saw me she got up and tackled me to the ground with a hug. "Amu it's been years I've missed you so much" Ami said crying. "Ami why are you crying? I've missed you too" I said and kissed her head. I got up with her still attached to me "I'm sorry to intrude on your breakfast" I said bowing. "Oh it's alright hello there um" this one guy said he looked like Nagihiko's father "Amu Hinamori at your service" I said. "Amu sorry I'm Akihiko Fujisaki and this is my wife Sanea Fujisaki" Akihiko said. **(I made up there names cause I don't know them)**

"Hello" I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Amu" Sanea said. "This is my son..." "Nagihiko sorry I memorized him from the picture Ami sent me" I said. "Quite alright" he said. "Hello" Nagihiko said. "Hello" I said. "Oh and this is my business partner Aruto Tsukiyomi and his wife Souko Tsukiyomi" Akihiko said pointing at them.

Aruto had a serious looking face. He had long dark blue hair and blue eyes. Souko on the other hand was smiling. She had long blond hair and purple eyes. "And their two kids Utau Tsukiyomi and Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he continued. Utau looked just like her mom. She had long blond hair and purple eyes. Ikuto looked like his father. He had semi-long dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was looking at me. When I met his eyes I blushed and he smirked. What the…

"So Amu how long are you gonna stay? Did you come alone or with your parents?" Akihiko said. Ha why would I want to come with them those basterds "Um I was thinking of staying permanently if that's ok" I said. "Of course but there is a matter with your…" "Yay Amu can stay do you want the room next to me or next to Nagi or between" Ami interrupted.

"Um between you guys is ok" I said. "Yay Amu can stay" Ran said cheering. Miki and Suu were dancing with each other and Dia was smiling. I started laughing at them. Akihiko, Sane, Aruto, and Souko were looking at me but everyone else was smiling. I started eating my food and talking to Ami when the clock struck 8. I finished my drink and put my cup and silverware on my plate.

I got up and looked beside me to see Ami doing the same exact thing. "Just like old times" Ami said. "Old habits die hard" I said and we started laughing. "Come on this way to the kitchen" Ami said and I followed her. "Remember how we decided who would wash and who would dry" I said. "You mean… Rock, Paper, Scissors" Ami said. I picked paper she picked scissors. "You would always win" I said putting the dishes in the sink washing them.

"Yah then you would always say you let me win" Ami said and we started laughing again. "Remember the song we used to sing when we washed dishes Amu let's sing it" Ami said. "Sorry Ami I can't sing it" I said handing her a dish. "But wh-" "Amu, Ami Aruto and I are going to work and Souko and Sanea are going shopping but everyone else is staying" Akihiko said. "Ok" Ami said.

Ami and I finished the dishes and went into the living room. The adults left and only Ikuto, Utau, Nagihiko, Ami and I were left. Ami pulled me to a couch and sat town patting a spot next to her. I laughed and sat down. Ikuto, Utau, and Nagihiko were sitting across from us.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was having breakfast with my father's friends when a maid came "excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki there is an Amu Hinamori here to see you" she said bowed then walked away. Amu Hinamori who is that? Then a girl with strawberry pink hair and honey like colored eyes came in.

As soon as Ami saw her she practically tackled Amu to the floor. Does she know her? "Amu it's been years I've missed you so much" Ami said crying. "Ami why are you crying? I've missed you too" she said and kissed her forehead ok now I'm really confused. She got up with Ami still hugging her "I'm sorry to intrude on your breakfast" she said bowing. "Oh it's alright hello there um" Akihiko said. "Amu Hinamori at your service" she said. "Amu sorry I'm Akihiko Fujisaki and this is my wife Sanea Fujisaki" Akihiko said.

"Hello" she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Amu" Sanea said. "This is my son..." "Nagihiko sorry I memorized him from the picture Ami sent me" Amu said. Picture so Ami did know her. "Quite alright" he said. "Hello" Nagihiko said. "Hello" Amu said. "Oh and this is my business partner Aruto Tsukiyomi and his wife Souko Tsukiyomi" Akihiko said pointing at them.

My mother was smiling but my father had a serious face. "And their two kids Utau Tsukiyomi and Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Akihiko continued. I was looking at Amu when she met my eyes. She blushed and I smirked I like her but she has this red mark on her cheek.

"So Amu how long are you gonna stay? Did you come alone or with your parents?" Akihiko said. "Um I was thinking of staying permanently if that's ok" she said. "Of course but there is a matter with your…" "Yay Amu can stay do you want the room next to me or next to Nagi or between" Ami interrupted. Amu's staying cool but why did she leave her old home.

"Um between you guys is ok" she said. "Yay Amu can stay" This pink chara said cheering. A blue chara and green chara were dancing with each other and a yellow chara was smiling. She has Shugo Chara wait she has 4 Shugo Charas wow. She started laughing at them. Akihiko, Sane, Aruto, and Souko were looking at her but I was smiling. She started eating my food and talking to Ami when the clock struck 8. She finished her drink and put the cup and silverware on her plate.

She got up and looked beside her to see Ami doing the same exact thing. "Just like old times" Ami said. "Old habits die hard" she said and started laughing. What I don't get it what did Ami mean by just like old times are they related.

"Come on this way to the kitchen" Ami said and she followed her. "Remember how we decided who would wash and who would dry" she said. "You mean… Rock, Paper, Scissors" Ami said. "You would always win" Amu said I guess Ami won so they were relatives probably sisters.

"Yah then you would always say you let me win" Ami said and they started laughing again. Ami did say she hasn't seen her in years I guess there catching up. Aruto and Akihiko were talking about how they were going to be late for work and Souko and Sanea were planning to go shopping. "Remember the song we used to sing when we washed dishes Amu let's sing it" Ami said. "Sorry Ami I can't sing it" she said. What does she mean by can't sing. "But wh-" "Amu, Ami Aruto and I are going to work and Souko and Sanea are going shopping but everyone else is staying" Akihiko said. "Ok" Ami said. "Ok bye guys" Akihiko said and left.

After the adults left Utau, Nagihiko, and I went into the living room and sat at a couch. "Hey Nagi is that girl Ami's sister?" I asked. "Yah their parents died two years ago apparently they had no relatives so they went to an orphanage for a year then our family adopted Ami I don't know what happened to Amu till Ami convinced our parents to adopt her but when they got there she was gone" Nagihiko said.

Amu and Ami then walked in the room. Ami pulled her to a couch and sat town patting a spot next to her. She laughed and sat down across from us.

Amu's P.O.V.

"So Ami if it's ok could we ask you a few questions to know you better" Nagihiko said. "Don't do it Amu it's a trick" Miki said everyone laughed. Wait they laughed does that mean "You can see them" I said surprised. "Yah we all have chara's except for Ami hers is still in an egg" Nagihiko said. "Wow can I see them"

"Sure this is my chara Rhythm" he said. A chara with long purple hair and blue eyes flew in front of him. He had a blue had over his head and was wearing some headphones around his neck. He had a blue shirt and jacket with some blue pants and blue shoes. "Sup" he said I giggled.

"My charas are Iru and Eru" Utau said. Iru looked like a devil. She had short purple hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing a red top and skirt and red boots. She had bat wings and a tail. Eru looked like an angel. She had long blond hair and her eyes well I couldn't see her eyes they were just lines. She was wearing a long light pink dress on with a pink bow and pink shoes. She had angel wings and a halo over her head. "Hello" Eru said and Iru just laughed.

"My chara is Yoru" Ikuto said and a cat like chara flew in front of me. He had spiky blue hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and shorts with a cross in the middle. He had cat ears, cat paws, and a cat tail. "Yo" he said. "He's…so…CUTE" I said and grabbed him. "I'm not cute I'm bad" he said. I was petting him then he started purring. I let him go "these are my charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" I said pointing to eat one.

"Wow look at all the charas" Suu said. "LET"S PLAY" Ran yelled and they all flew off. "So you wanted to ask me some things" I said. "Yah how old are you?" Nagihiko said.

"16 years old" I said.

"When's your birthday" Ikuto said.

"September 24"

"What grade are you in" Nagihiko asked.

"12th grade I'm a senior"

"What are your hobbies" Ikuto said.

"Running, drawing, and cooking"

"Do you like to sing" Utau said.

"……No I don't"

"Amu that's a lie"

"Ami"

"Nee-san loves to sing"

"Ami"

"She sings like an angel"

"Ami enough" I said. Utau was glaring at me. What did I do? "Like an angel well I'd like to her that" Utau said.

"I don't sing…anymore"

"What Amu why don't you sing? You used to sing when……" Ami stopped talking.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse my sister she loves to sing. She sang to Ami all the time but she never told her she sang like an angel she's a little jealous" Ikuto said I blushed.

"IKUTO" Utau said.

"Ok next question" I said.

"Why did you and Ami get up at the same time and leave the table at 8" Ikuto said.

"Um well in our old home Ami and I would always eat breakfast with our parents at 7 and we would be finished at 8 and do the dishes. I said. Ami looked sad I hugged her.

"Sorry" Ikuto said.

"It's ok any other questions" I said.

"What's your favorite color" Nagihiko said.

"Black"

"Favorite shape" Utau said.

"X"

"Favorite food" Ikuto said.

"Chocolate"

"You never change nee-san" Ami said. "Well what about you" I said. "Well after I got adopted I met everyone. I went to a new school and made lots of friends" Ami said smiling.

"Good and have you been doing anything bad like stealing something" I said I am grateful she stole it but she has to learn it's bad to steal. "I'm sorry it will never happen again" she said. "Good" I said and patted her on the head.

"Wow you guys act like perfect sisters" Nagihiko said I laughed. "Thanks Nagi" Ami said. "Nagi?" I asked. "Nagi is my nickname you cam call me that if you want" Nagihiko said. "Ok Nagi since you've been asking the questions can I ask some now" I said.

"Yah" Nagi said.

"Whatever" Utau said.

"Sure" Ikuto said.

"This one is for you Nagi have you've been watching over my little sister making sure nothing has happened to her"

"Yes of course she's my sister to" Nagi said.

"Ok I believe you Ami has he been doing it" I said everyone laughed except Nagi. "Yes sister" she said.

"Ok what grades are you in"

"12th same as you seniors" Nagi said.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Singing" Utau said.

"Basketball" Nagi said.

"Violin" Ikuto said. Wait violin "you can play the violin?" I asked. "Yah" he said. I smiled at him "cool" I said he looked away was he…blushing Utau was sending death glares at me.

"So you all go to the same High School"

"Yah" Ami said.

"Is it fun?"

"Yes it's real fun" Ami said smiling. "Good" I said rubbing her hair. "So Amu I have a question for you" Ikuto said. "Shoot" I said. "What were your step parents like?" he said I gulped.

"Amu-chan were hungry" Miki said yes just in the nick of time. "Ok Ami would you mind if I used the cooking?" I asked. "Go ahead" she said. "Thanks Suu character change" I said and a green clover appeared in my hair and I walked to the kitchen and started making cookies.

Normal P.O.V.

"She can character change" Nagi said. "Wow" Ikuto said. "Hmmp so what" Utau said clearly jealous. "It took us a long time to be able to do that do you think she'll join the Guardians" Nagi said. "No" Utau said. "Maybe" Ikuto said.

Amu came out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. "COOKIES,NYA" Yoru said and dove straight for them. Everyone started eating them and talking.

Later  
The parents came home and Akihiko said that the Tsukiyomi's were having dinner with us. Everyone sat and started eating.

After Dinner

"So Amu are you going to sleep in the room betweens Nagi's and Ami's" Akihiko said. "Yes" Amu said. "Good so Amu about your…" "Amu let's go to my room" Ami interrupted again and grabbed Amu's hand and ran to her room. "Will I ever be able to finish a sentence" Akihiko said.

"What were you going to ask her" Ikuto said. "Her step parents but I guess that will have to wait till tomorrow" Akihiko said sighing. "Hmm" Ikuto said.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ami pulled me into her room. "I'm gonna put on my pj's be right back" she said and ran into the bathroom. I looked at her room everything was pink then I saw an egg. It was pink with light purple butterflies on it. "That's my egg" Ami said. "Pretty" I said.

"Is that all you have just a backpack" Ami asked. "Yah" I said and Ami yawned. "Come in the bed you go" I said. She got in "Amu why don't you sing anymore" Ami said.

"I just don't"

"Why"

"I haven't sang in 2 years"

"…ever since mom and dad died"

"……yah"

"Amu can you sing mother's song for me please" Ami said giving Amu her most cute and incident look.

"Ok but you have to go to bed" I said. Ami got under the covers and was watching me waiting for me to sing. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were around me. I took a deep breath and started singing

**(I do not own dango daikazoku)**

_dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango  
osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango  
minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

I brushed Ami's hair as she started to drift asleep

_  
akachan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru_I have to hold it in

nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama  
ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

_nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo_

I can do better than this

_  
usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama  
ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete_

I can't it in any longer

La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

I started crying

_dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

The song ended but I kept crying I couldn't stop….mom….dad…I put my face in my hands and kept crying.

Ran's P.O.V.

Amu and Ami ran up to Ami's room we followed them. When we got there Ami was begging Amu to sing. I haven't heard Amu sing ever. She said she would Miki, Suu, Dia, and I hovered around her as she started singing.

Near the end she started crying. Dia told us to follow her and we moved near the door. "Why is Amu crying" I said. "Yah I have never seen Amu cry" Miki said. "Do you really have to think about it? Amu hasn't cried in years because she couldn't. After their parents died Amu had to act like a big sister to Ami and tell her everything if she never got the chance to cry over their deaths.

Then when Ami left her and we came so she couldn't cry about when Ami left her then when she got adopted into that horrible family she still couldn't cry because then she would have looked weak. Amu….she's crying for when her father died… she's crying for when her mother died… she's crying for when her sister left her…but most of all she's crying for herself" Dia said. "What should we do" I said. "Comfort her and hope no one comes" Dia said.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was talking to everyone when I heard a voice

_dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

Everyone stopped talking and listened to the voice

_dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

I got up from my seat and started following it. It sounded like an angel. I walked up the stairs towards Ami's room. I opened the door a little and saw Amu singing. I saw that everyone has followed me and was looking through the crack. "I thought she didn't sing" Utau said she was clearly jealous of her but then I saw something…a tear Amu was crying.

I saw her four charas fly towards the door but they couldn't see us.

"Why is Amu crying" Ran I think said. "Yah I have never seen Amu cry" Miki said. "Do you really have to think about it? Amu hasn't cried in years because she couldn't. After their parents died Amu had to act like a big sister to Ami and tell her everything if she never got the chance to cry over their deaths.

Then when Ami left her and we came so she couldn't cry about when Ami left her then when she got adopted into that horrible family she still couldn't cry because then she would have looked weak. Amu….she's crying for when her father died… she's crying for when her mother died… she's crying for when her sister left her…but most of all she's crying for herself" Dia said. "What should we do" I said. "Comfort her and hope no one comes" Dia said.

I felt bad inside sorry as I watched Amu cry "come on guys we should go" I said. I looked at Aruto, Souko, Sanea, and Akihiko they were sad and confused but Nagi, Utau and I knew the truth as they walked away I slowly closed the door promising that I would help her.

To be continued…..

**BlackLynx17: I started typing at 10 and it is now 2 in the morning I dont think i made any mistakes but if i did im sorry i don't fell like rereading all of this I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It is the longest I have ever written please review thanks for reading bye**


	4. The Truth

**BlackLynx17: hey everyone BlackLynx17 here and I would like to say I am making my story a lemon. I'm sorry if you do not want this to be a lemon I will warn you but if you like it your welcome. I read that chapter 48 is the last chapter aww but Amu realizes she is in love with Ikuto so yay plus there will be an encore but I am only 90% sure so yah. Please enjoy**

**Yoru: She does not own Shugo Chara, nya**

**p.s. Does anyone know what a orange is? I know lime, lemon but orange? Idk**

**p.p.s. I was reading this story and this writer was like "I hope you enjoy this lemonade" lol**

**p.p.s.s. Sorry about all of these I just want to say THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS XD**

**PLEASE READ THIS I am sorry I haven't put any amuto in this story so far but this chapter has a lot of AMUTO SO ENJOY also I just posted my new story Amu's Happy Ending sequel to Ikuto's Happy Ending please read.**

_Recap_

_I felt bad inside sorry as I watched Amu cry "come on guys we should go" I said. I looked at Aruto, Souko, Sanea, and Akihiko they were sad and confused but Nagi, Utau and I knew the truth as they walked away I slowly closed the door promising that I would help her._

Chapter 4 The Truth

Amu's P.O.V.

I woke up, it was in the morning. I looked around to see Ami sleeping in her bed with my four charas around her and to see me sitting in a chair beside her bed. I must have fallen asleep but how? I tried to remember then it came back to me I was singing to Ami then I started crying I must have fallen asleep after I stopped in some point.

It….felt so good singing again like it was….right but I don't want to continue, it hurts to much. I got up and left the room. I went downstairs to see Akihiko and Sanea drinking coffee Nagi must still be asleep. What time did I wake up? "Good morning" Sanea said she must have saw me. "Good morning" I said. "Good morning Amu can I have a word with you" Akihiko said somehow I kinda knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Well it's about you staying here" he paused to look at me I tilted my head a little then he continued "the problem is with your foster parents did they disown you? Did they abandon you? And how did you know we were willing to adopt you?" Here it is. I knew it, I knew I had to tell them sooner or later but I was hoping for later. Should I really tell them the truth? Should I really tell them about my foster parents? Yes, yes I should its my only way I'll be able to stay with Ami.

"I'll tell you but can you promise me this will stay just between the three of us? Can you promise that you won't tell anyone especially Ami" I said. "Yes you have my word" Akihiko said. "Yes I promise" Sanea said. "The truth is I ran away from home well that wasn't exactly home more like hell excuse my language but one day I got a letter from Ami saying that she wanted me to be with her so I packed my things and came" I said that part is true.

Akihiko looked sad and confused "well Amu you ran away from home technically there still your guardians we would be accused for kidnapping. If you want to stay you would have to make them disown you" he said. I really didn't want to show them but it looks like I have no choice "can you really still say that after looking at this" I said and pulled up my sleeves. Sanea gasped across my arms were these purple bruises everywhere.

"You should see the rest of my body but don't worry these will heal I only have a few scars" I said. "Who did this to you" Sanea said. "My so called guardians" I said. They stayed quiet for a while oh my god what if they say I can't stay I will have to go back. "Dear she can't go back" Sanea said. "Alright Amu you can stay but if they come looking for you we are going to have a problem" Akihiko said.

Wait did they just say "Yes I can stay I can stay thank you Akihiko, thank you Sanea" I said bowing. "Amu don't bow were family and family hug" Akihiko said then hugged me. "Welcome to our family" Sanea said then hugged me to. Wow I haven't felt like this in a long time since… my parents were alive "thank you" I whispered blushing.

"But there is a matter of school I guess you'll have to go to Ami's and Nagi's high school" Akihiko said. "Yay" I said I get to be with Ami. "Amu did you bring any clothes with you" Sanea said. "Um not a lot just two outfits I guess" I said. "Well we are going to have to go shopping" Sanea said jumping around. I laughed "alright after we sigh her up for school you can go shopping go and get dressed Amu so we can go" Akihiko said.

"Ok" I said and went up stairs. I peeked into Ami's room everyone is still asleep. I tiptoed my way into Ami's room and picked up my backpack. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I wore a long sleeved blue shirt and some long blue jeans. After I picked up my charas from Ami's bed. "Where we going Amu" Ran said yawning. "Shhh I'll tell you in a minute" I said I don't want to wake Ami up. I got a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a note for Ami

_Dear Ami_

_I am going with Akihiko to get signed up for your school. I will be back in a while bye_

_Love Amu_

_p.s I am taking my charas_

I put the note on her dresser and walked out her room. "Where are we going Amu" Ran asked again. "Well we are going to see my new school" I said walking down the hallways. "Really alright" Miki said giving a high five to Ran. "Yah Amu's going to school I'm going to make your lunch every day were going to have fish and crab and…." Suu said rambling on about food *sweat drop* "Ok Suu whatever makes you happy" I said walking down the stairs.

"I'm ready Akihiko" I said. "Ok and Amu can you please call me Akki" Akihiko said with puppy dog eyes. "Ok Akki may I asked why" I said but as soon as I said Akki his eyes turned into diamonds and there was a light shining behind him **(lol)**.He ran toward me and then kneeled and grabbed my hands "because I always wanted my kid to call me Akki, Nagi said never that's stupid and Ami always laughed" he said when he finished there was a dark aura around him.

I could imagine why but Akihiko thinks of me as one of his kids. I smiled a real pure smile "Let's go Akki" I said. He smiled with those cute anime eyes "ok" he said then we went out the door and into his car. We started driving "what is the school called Akki" I said. "Seiyo High School" he said **(duh)**. "Cool what does it look like" I said.

"Look up ahead" he said. I looked and then I saw it. The school was enormous. It looked like a castle in a fairytale. "Wow" was all I could say. "Amu-chan your school looks beautiful" Miki said. Akki parked the car. We got out and started walking around. "Amu desu look at the garden" Suu said. There were thousands of flowers surrounding the school.

"Come on Amu" Akki said. "Ok" I said and started following him we could sight see later. We walked into a building. There was this lady sitting behind a desk. He walked up to her "hello I would like to enroll my daughter to go to this school" he said. "What grade is she in" the lady asked. "12th" he said. "Ok you'll have to fill out this form and she'll have to take the entrance exam" she said handing him this form. What entrance exam I didn't know we had to take a test.

Akki walked towards me and we sat down. "Fill it out Amu" he said. "I didn't know we had to take a test" I said while filling out the form. "It's mandatory Amu but don't worry Amu and Nagi passed and said it was easy" Akki said. Well if Ami could do it then I can too. I finished the form then handed it to the lady. "Please follow me miss Hinamori" the lady said. I followed her to her into a room "please take a seat" she said I did.

This room was scary. It looked like a prison cell. "Here you go you have as long as you want good luck" she said handing me the a huge stack of papers then left. What the hell this can't be the test I looked through the papers Mathematics…History…English … I get it, this test is about different subjects.

The test was pretty easy I knew well almost all of it. I walked out the room and handed the test to the lady. "Please sit down till I correct it" she said I sat next to Akki.

"How you think you did" Akki asked me. "Ok" I said. I was so nervous "It's ok Amu you did your best" Dia said. "Yah you'll pass without a doubt" Ran said. "Thanks" I whispered. We waited 5 minutes until this guy with long dark blond hair and purple eyes came out. He was wearing a light blue suit. He walked towards us "are you Amu Hinamori" he said I nodded. "I'm Tsukasa Amakawa the principle of Seiyo High School and I would like to say CONGRADULATIONS welcome to our school you passes the test" Tsukasa said.

"YAY I PASSED" I said hugging Akki. All my charas were cheering. "You got one hundred percent on every subject all you have to do is pick your uniform" he said. "OMG AND I THOUGHT AMU WAS DUMB" Miki yelled. I will so totally get her back.

"My uniform?" I asked. "Oh yah of course I forgot to tell you in our school you get to pick the colors of your uniform you know to kinda stand out we want our students to express the creativity but it's still the same outfit shirt, jacket, skirt, and ribbon for the girls of course" he said.

No wonder Ami must have picked yellow and pink as her uniform and Nagi must have picked black and purple. "But sadly since it's so late in the year we only have to more colors black and blue or orange and green" he said. "Black and blue will do" I said. I mean I like the color orange and I like the color green but black always wins **(emo Amu lol)**.

"Ok I get it now" he said then left. "Here is your uniform come to the main office to get your schedule tomorrow" he said handing me a bag. "Thank you" Akki and I said bowing then we left. "Who would have thought Amu would get 100% on each test" Ran said. Miki and Suu laughed. "I did" Dia said which made them laugh harder. "Of course you can Dia you can see Amu's future I'm talking about the ones in the dark here" Ran said. Dia giggled. Ran you just made my list right next to Miki.

By the time my charas stop laughing including Dia (little mini flying traitors) we arrived home our new home. Akki parked the car "thanks Akki" I said. "Anytime" he said as we walked towards the door. As soon as I walked in I was tackled by Ami again causing me to drop my bag and fall to the ground with her on top of me yet again.

"Amu where'd you go? I thought you had left me?" she said crying. "Ami first I was gone for about a hour, second I left you a note, and third stop crying" I said then I heard people laughing. I looked up to see everyone was here **(everyone=Fujisaki+Tsukiyomi family)**.

"Thank goodness you came Ami kept going on about what could have happened to you I told here you were with Akihiko but she wouldn't listen she was about to call the cops" Sanea said I started laughing hard "you should have seen her when she was younger one time I went out to get food for us 10 minutes later I come back to the house to see tons of police cars surrounding our house" I said everyone started laughing even the charas **(yes all the charas are there to)**.

"Onee-chan it's not my fault I thought you got kidnapped" Ami said. "I was only gone for 10 minutes" I said. "Exactly 10 minutes 10 full minutes a lot can happen in 10 minutes" she said. "Ok ok I'm sorry I didn't tell you but in my defense you were asleep" I said.

"So Amu where'd you go" Ami said. "I'll tell you if you get off" I said she was crushing me Ami isn't little anymore. Ami got off and I got up and brushed myself off. I went to pick up my bag of clothes of the floor. "What's that onee-chan" Ami said. I then got a brilliant idea to see if Amu really was the same "come here it's a secret" I said.

She immediately ran towards me. Oh my god this is going to be so fun. My charas gathered around us and everyone else looked confused. I bent down to her level then started whispering "the truth is your onee-chan is a secret agent. Right now I just defeated some aliens that wanted to enslave the human race. In this bag is the alien leaders head I need you to hide this in your room for me ok" I said seeing if she actually believed me. It turned out she did. She did a military solute to me took the bag and ran into her room.

As soon as she was gone I started laughing so hard I fell to the floor my charas copying me. "What did you tell her" Nagi said. "Aliens hahaha leaders brain hahaha agent" was all I could pronounce I was dying here. "What" Nagi said. I calmed down "I told her I was a secret agent and in the bag was an aliens head I defeated" I said.

As soon as I finished Ami came running down the stairs. She ran up to me "the head is safely secure" she said which made me start laughing again. "What" she said. "Amu why don't you tell her what we really did" Akki said. "Ok Ami I'm not a secret again and I didn't fight aliens while I was gone and there wasn't a head in the bag" I said.

"WHAT WHERE DID YOU GO THEN WHAT WAS IN THE BAG" she said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth. "I went to register for your school" I said she stop shaking me. "Did you make it" Ikuto said. "Yup my uniform was in the bag" I said.

"What did you get on the test" Utau said glaring. Somehow I felt she wanted to see if she got a higher grade **(which is true)**. "Aced it" I said giving a thumbs up. "Every test" Nagi said. "Yup every test" I said. "I know were all surprised to" Ran said. Ran you are now above Miki on my list.

I couldn't reply to Ran because the adults were here so I pretended to stretch and hit Ran. "AMU" she yelled Miki, Suu, and Dia laughed. Utau was glaring at me so hard it looked like she had fire surrounding her.

"Ok kids were going into the kitchen" Akki said. He, Aruto, Sanea and Souko left. "So you guys want to come over to our house" Ikuto said. "Sure let, me just tell my dad" Nagi said then left. "Where do you live" I said. "Right next door" he said. Duh no wonder there here almost everyday.

"Ok let's go" Nagi said. We walked outside the door and towards his house. Wow there house looked exactly like ours except it was blue. We walked inside. "Yah so you guys want to play video games in the living room" Ikuto said. "Yah you Ami, Amu, Utau" Nagi said.

"Sure" I said.

"Yah" Ami said.

"Pass" Utau said and walked away.

"Ok just the four of us then" Ikuto said. We walked into the living room. Ikuto set up the game and handed each of us a controller. "Just to warn you Nagi and I are pros at this game" Ikuto said. "Good now you won't have an excuse when I beat you" I said my competitor side was showing. Ikuto started the game.

AFTER

"How did you do that?" Nagi said. "Well I just pushed the buttons on the controller" I said like I was talking to a five year old. "No girl has every beat me you must be a dude" Ikuto said pointing a finger a me. I laughed "that's Amu for you" Ami said.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia play for me please I have to use the bathroom" I said then got up. I walked up the stairs then I remembered I didn't ask where it was. Oh no I began panicking then I decided to walk into the first door I saw. Everything was dark blue it looked like somebody's room my mistake.

I turned around but bumped into something. I lost my balance and closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes met blue eyes I blushed immediately. "Hello um Ikuto um thanks" I said.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"How did you do that?" Nagi said. "Well I just pushed the buttons on the controller" Amu said like she was talking to a five year old. "No girl has every beat me you must be a dude" I said pointing a finger a her how could she beat me. She laughed "that's Amu for you" Ami said.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia play for me please I have to use the bathroom" Amu said then got up and walked away. Wait did she know where the bathroom was. "I'll be back" I said then got up to follow Amu. I went up stairs and saw that my room door was open.

I walked in until Amu bumped into me. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She opened her eyes then she started blushing. "Hello um Ikuto um thanks" she said. Aw she's so cute…wait did I say cute oh man I think she's cute wait she is staring at me think think ok I got it "well Amu if you wanted to be alone with me you could of just asked" I said smirking.

She blushed like crazy "Y-y-YOU PERVERT" she said trying to get loose from my grip. "Amu don't do that we might" to late we started to fall. I put my hands on both sides of her head so I wouldn't crush her. My forehead on hers our lip one-inch apart. Why did I feel the need to close that distance.

Amu's P.O.V.

I told Ikuto thanks but he is just staring at me creepy. "Well Amu if you wanted to be alone with me you could have just asked" he said smirking. I blushed like crazy "Y-y-YOU PERVERT" I said trying to get loose from his grip. "Amu don't to that we might" to late we started to fall. I hit the ground Ikuto put his hands on both sides of my head so he wouldn't crush me.

His forehead on mines. Our lip one-inch apart.

Why did I want him to close the distance and kiss me? Without thinking I pushed him off me and started crawling to the other side of my room. "S-s-sorry" I stuttered wait I don't stutter.

"It's ok it was my fault" he said. His eyes looked like it was filled with regret did he want to kiss me? "So this is your room" I sad trying to change the subject. "Yah sorry it's messy" he said getting up and walking towards me. He offered me a hand "It's not that messy" I said taking it he pulled me up. I looked around his room only clothes were on the floor.

He chuckled "thanks" Ikuto said. "Wow your room is huge but why is everything so dark and blue" I said "If I answer your question can you answer mine" he said. "Sure" said. "Well blue is my favorite color and it's dark because it reminds me of the sky" he said. "Them wouldn't it be sky blue" I said. "Not the day sky the night sky" he said.

"Oh" I said and looked at his ceiling it did kinda look like the night sky. "So can I ask my question now" he said. "Sure anything" I said. "Where did you get that mark on your cheek" he said. Shit wrong question.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"So can I ask my question" I said. "Sure anything" she said. Yes finally I can ask her "where did you get that mark on your cheek" I said. That was one of the first thing I noticed about Amu when I saw her. I wanted to ask her about it so badly but I didn't want to say anything in front of people.

She stayed quiet for a while oh no maybe it was something personal but I wanted to know. I wanted to know more about her. "You can trust me" I said that was the truth.

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto just asked me about my mark shit I knew I should have covered it with make up I cant believe its still there. I just kept looking at him debating on either telling him the truth or not. I didn't want to lie to him so staying quiet is a good idea.

"You can trust me" Ikuto said. I smiled I could trust Ikuto maybe I should tell him it couldn't really hurt. "I got it from my foster parents" I said. He looked surprised "what" he said.

"After Ami got adopted I stayed at the orphanage for a whole year until I got adopted but it turned out they didn't want me. They just adopted me for the money and for a maid. They started making me clean the whole house and go do things for them and every time I did something wrong they would hit me or when they were drunk" I said.

Ikuto just looked at me. "Hey I would appreciate it if-" I couldn't finish because Ikuto suddenly hugged me. "What are you doing" I said. "Amu it's ok" he said. I didn't understand "It's ok now" he repeated then I realized I was crying. Why? Why was I crying? I already cried in Ami's room why am I still crying?

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Amu told me what happened to her. What she had to deal with. No one should have to go through that. "Hey I would appreciate it if-" I didn't let her finish I hugged her. "What are you doing" she said. I finally understand what Ran was staying about her foster parents.

"Amu it's ok" I said. She has been bottling all her emotions she deserved to cry again and again for as long as she wants. "It's ok now" I repeated as Amu started to cry. For some reason I wanted to be there for her, to help her in any way possible. I wanted to be with her then I finally realized I was in love with Amu and I would make her mine.

Amu's P.O.V.

15 minutes, 15 MINUTES, it took me 15 minutes for me to stop crying gosh Ikuto must think I'm pathetic. The strange thing was I never wanted to let Ikuto go. After I stopped crying I pushed him away. "I'm sorry" I said. "It's ok anytime you need a shoulder to cry on just ask me" Ikuto said I laughed at that.

"What" he said. "Nothing it's just funny how you said it" I said. "I was being serious" he said. "I know that's why it's funny" I said Ikuto glared at me. "You know what's even funnier" I said. "What" he said. "Everyone probably still thinks I'm in the bathroom" I said Ikuto laughed.

"So do you want to go back" Ikuto said. "No I want to stay right here" I said walking to Ikuto's bed and layed down. "And do what" Ikuto said laying beside me. "I don't know likes, dislike, hobbies" I said. "So your saying you want to know me better" he said.

"Shut up we can talk about something else" I said blushing. "No it's ok so where to we start" he said. "I don't know we can take turns asking questions" I said. "Ok I'll go first what's you breast size" he said. I threw a pillow at his face. "You pervert not that kind of question" I yelled at him. "Ok, ok whats one thing you dislike" Ikuto said.

"You" I said. "Aw Amu that's not true is it?" he said with teary anime eyes. "No one thing I hate is spiders" I said. "Really now I know what to get you for your birthday" Ikuto said. "Ikuto you jerk well to bad for you my birthday already passed" I said.

"Really when" Ikuto said. "It was September 24" I said. "Damn I'll guess I'll have to make it up to you" he said. "Why" I said. "Because I want to" He said "because I care" Ikuto thought. Wow I guess Ikuto can be nice and non pervy. "Ikuto when is your birthday" I asked.

"December 1st" he said. "My turn Amu have you every had a boyfriend" Ikuto said. "Nope have you?" I asked.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I asked Amu if she every had a boyfriend. I was really curious to know and if she did I would find him and then bwahaha. Amu answered "Nope have you." I was so happy if Amu wasn't here I would be dancing right now.

"Nope me neither" I said I know I'm shocked to every girl loves me but I never liked any of them until I met Amu but I'm not sure she likes me.

Amu's P.O.V.

Yes I don't know why but I'm happy as a butterfree that Ikuto doesn't have a girlfriend. After that we continued asking each other questions until he asked a very difficult question.

"Amu, Ami said you used to sing right" Ikuto said.

"Yah used to" I said where is he going with this.

"Well why don't you sing anymore" he said.

"Well when I was little I loved to sing. I use to sing all the time in front of my parents. They loved to hear me sing but after the accident I couldn't sing anymore. I mean physically nothing was wrong with me but mentally every time I tried to sing it would remind me of them and it would hurt to much." I said. "Well that's stupid" he said I looked up to him.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"Well that's stupid" I said. Amu looked at me. "What" he said. "If you love to sing then you should have continued. If your parents loved to hear you sing you should have kept singing even after the accident. They would have wanted you to be happy and continue doing what you loved" I said.

Amu looked away from me "it's too late now" she said. "Amu it is never to late to change" I said. We justed stayed quiet. Man Amu is so stubborn sometimes now I not only have to make her mine and help her but also make her start singing again seems pretty easy.

Just then the door opened an Ami came running in. "Onee-chan we have to go now its time for dinner you to Ikuto" Ami said grabbing our arms and pulling us. Surprisingly she was kinda strong. It was just me Ami and Amu walking to there house. Ami holding both our hands. Even though Ami's 14 she seems like a little kid.

We walked through the door and into the dinning room. Everyone was already seated. "Aw don't they make a nice family" my dad said I glared at him. I swear if I wasn't related to him I would have beaten him with a stick.

We sat down. Where was Yoru? I usually feed him some of my food. "So Amu tomorrow if your first day of school" Nagi said. "Yah" she said. "Yay were going to have so much fun together" Ami said. I wish we could have the same classes. Dinner went by quickly then soon it was time to leave. I walked behind Amu (no one was looking) "bye Amu" I whispered in her ear. She blushed definitely making her mine and then I left.

Amu's P.O.V.

After everyone left Akihiko said it was time for bed. Ami showed me to my room. It was awesome everything was red and black and I also had a balcony **(hint hint)**. I asked my charas to receive the head from Ami's room. They found me after dinner. I put my backpack next to my bed and went to sleep dreaming about a certain someone.

To Be Continued…..

**BlackLynx17: it took me 2 days to type this that was horrible and I may have some mistakes if I do I'm sorry chapter is 24 pages long. By the way Amu was dreaming about Ami not Ikuto Ami………….. I'm just kidding it was Ikuto. I want Amu and Ikuto to go out so much but I don't know how they will. It's so frustrating. In the next chapter you will see everyone so be prepared. Thanks for reading and please review bye**


	5. My Perverted Stalker

**BlackLynx17: hello peeps I would like to thank you for all your reviews. **

**Dittoeevee888 question (love the name eevee is so cute) was why couldn't Nagi's parents just Amu if they were going to allow her to stay in the first place? **

**The answer is that technically when you adopt someone you have to sign some papers saying that your there guardian so since Amu's foster parents didn't sign any adoption papers for Nagi's parents to adopt so they cant adopt her because there still her legal guardians till she's 18. **

**Some people wonder why I want to make it a lemon. Well I always wanted to try writing one but I could never bring up the courage to do it then while I was writing chapter 5. **

**I was like "hey why don't I make it a lemon" warning a lemon is not in chapter 5 there will be only 1 (I think) but I know it will be in the future. People I will warn you when then lemon is upon us I am not one of those persons who are writing a story then bam a lemon pops up. **

**I will warn you so don't worry. I truly don't want to scare you for life. Also I am going to make the charas go out and yes Miki will be with Yoru I will do that when Amu and Ikuto are dating (which I still haven't figured out yet I know everything but that)**

**So far the couples we know are**

**-Amu + Ikuto**

**-Miki + Yoru**

**I want Yaya and Kukai but I don't know about Utau and Kukai. In this story I kinda made Utau (parted my French) a bitch. I don't know if she will change or not so lets hope for the best. Please enjoy the story.**

_Recap_

_After everyone left Akihiko said it was time for bed. Ami showed me to my room. It was awesome everything was red and black and I also had a balcony __**(hint hint)**__. I asked my charas to receive the head from Ami's room. They found me after dinner. I put my backpack next to my bed and went to sleep dreaming about a certain someone._

Chapter 5 My Perverted Stalker **(lol love this name)**

Normal P.O.V.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Amu wake up" Ran said… "Amu" Miki said… "AMU" Suu yelled. Shocked Amu jumped out of bed "WHAT" she screamed. "It's time for school Amu get ready" Dia said. "Ok thank you" Amu said yawning.

Amu got up and walked into her bathroom **(I forgot to mention she has a bathroom in her room)**. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She came out the bathroom in a towel and walked over to the bag with her uniform in. She dried herself off then put it on. She was wearing a white collared shirt over was a black jacket. She also had a black skirt and a dark blue ribbon with black shoes.

She looked into the mirror and started to brush her hair. Then she put her hair in a side ponytail with a black x-clip **(like in the show)**. "You look nice Amu" Miki said. "Thanks" Amu said. Amu grabbed her bag "wait Amu don't you have clothes in there" Ran said. "Oh yah" she said. Amu emptied her bag putting her clothes in the closet and her picture frame on the table next to her bed "Good bye mom, dad" she said then left her room (**just so you know Amu's bag is empty)**.

Amu walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Ami, Akki, Nagi, and Sanea sitting down eating breakfast. "Amu come join us" Sanea said. "Ok" Amu said and joined them. "You look pretty onee-chan" Ami said. "Thanks" Amu said.

Amu's P.O.V.

After we finished breakfast Akki said "ok time to go to school." We got up and grabbed our bags "how are we getting to school" I asked Ami. We were walking towards the door "Nagi drives us" she said. "Is that true Nagi?" I said and turned around but he wasn't there. "Don't worry Amu he's just getting the car" Ami said then grabbed my hand and walked out the door.

Then I saw a black Mercedes-Benz and Nagi driving it. "Come on Amu" Ami said and we got in. "Nice car" I said. "Thanks" he said then we drove off. We arrived at school a few minutes later. "Where do you have to go" Nagi said. "To the main office "I said. "Ok let's go" Nagi said and started leading the way.

While we were walking I saw some girls wearing bows and boys wearing ribbons. "Hey Nagi why are guys wearing ribbons and girls wearing bows?" I asked. "Oh our school has like a old tradition when two people are going out the switch neckties" he said. "Oh" I said wow I never thought anyone would do that.

We arrived at the office and I walked to the counter. "Excuse me I'm Amu Hinamori here to pick up my schedule" I said. The woman gave me a slip "here you go" she said. "Thanks" I said then we left. "What glasses to you have Amu" Nagi said. "Um

Homeroom- in room 7

First Period- Algebra in room 11

Second Period- English in room 17

Third Period- Chemistry in room 21

Fourth Period- Music Mr. Hirasaki in room 15

Fifth Period- P.E. Ms. Kakei in the Gym

Sixth Period- History Mr. Homes in room 30" I said.

"Waa Amu doesn't have any classes with me" Ami said. "That's because I'm a two grades higher than you" I said. "Waaaa" Amu cried. "Don't worry I'll spend nutrition and lunch with you everyday" I said. "Promise?" she said. "Promise" I said. "Ok" Ami said and stopped crying.

"You guys are crazy" Nagi said laughing. "Shut up" Ami said then the bell rang. "Bye Amu Nagi" Ami said then ran off. "Come on Amu I have your homeroom" Nagi said then we started walking. I stopped infront of the door "what are you doing Amu? Aren't you gonna go in?" he said.

"Amu is always like this" Ran said. "Yah she stares at the door debating to go in" Miki said. "Usually we have to make her go in" Suu said. "Hmm ok then Amu let's go" Nagi said and grabbed my hand. He open the door. We walked in oh my god, oh my god people are staring. Nagi squeezed my hand and I looked at him he was smiling.

Ok I feel kinda better Nagi walked to the back of the room and sat down, I sat down next to him. "Hello Amu" someone said next to me I jumped. I looked beside me to see… Ikuto. "Hi Ikuto you have this homeroom to" I said. "Yah" he said then smirked BASTERD. "I wonder what other classes we have together" I said.

"Let me see your schedule" he said I gave it to him. I think I missed something because as soon as I gave him my schedule he started laughing. "What" I said as he gave it back. "Nothing" he said then the bell rang. I glared at him until the teacher came in. "Hello students please sit down" said. Everyone sat.

"Ok like always listen to the announcements then you can talk" she said. "Hai" everyone said. The announcements came and after it came on the whole class started talking. "So Amu how are you enjoying school" Ikuto said. "Well I've been here for about 15 minutes so I say it's ok" I said. Ikuto glared at me I glared back. I was winning until Nagi interrupted us "Ok guys that's enough so Ikuto did you finish that history assignment" he said.

"Yah it was pretty easy" Ikuto said. "Cool" Nagi said. It was quiet until the bell rang. We got up "goodbye Ami Ikuto" Nagi said. "Bye" we both said at the same time. I glared at him then walked towards my next class.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was sitting in class at the back of the rows when I saw the door open. I saw Nagi walk in with Amu behind him and they were HOLDING HANDS. Then I saw Nagi look at her AND SMILED. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I mean there brother and sister not by blood but still I saw Nagi walked towards me and sat down Amu sat next to him which was next to me.

She didn't even noticed me Me Ikuto Tsukiyomi well that's about to change. "Hello Amu" I said she jumped. "Hi Ikuto you have this homeroom to" she said. "Yah" I said smirking. "I wonder what other classes we have together" she said. "Let me see your schedule" I said she handed it to me. I immediately started laughing we "what" she said as I gave it back. "Nothing" I said we had almost had every class together except P.E. The bell rang Amu glared at me until the teacher walked in.

"Hello students please sit down" said. Everyone sat. "Ok like always listen to the announcements then you can talk" she said. "Hai" everyone said. The announcements came and after it came on the whole class started talking. "So Amu how are you enjoying school" I said. "Well I've been here for about 15 minutes so I say it's ok" Amu said.

I glared at her and she glared back. I was winning until Nagi interrupted us. "Ok guys that's enough so Ikuto did you finish that history assignment" he said. "Yah it was pretty easy" I said. "Cool" Nagi said.

It was quiet until the bell rang. We got up "goodbye Ami Ikuto" Nagi said. "Bye" we both said at the same time. Amu glared at me then walked away.

Amu's P.O.V.

I was walking to my next class and I turned around to see Ikuto behind me. I kept walking and made a turn. I looked behind me to see Ikuto still behind me. "Stop following me" I said to him. "I'm not following you my class happens to be this way" Ikuto said. I turned back around and ran to my class. I sat next to a girl with long blond hair. She had golden color eyes and her uniform was orange and yellow. "Hello" I said with a smile the girl looked at me.

"Why are you smiling if there's nothing funny" she said. Ouch that hurt. The door opened and then I saw him Ikuto Tsukiyomi. "Hello Amu" he said. "What are you doing here" I said. "Well it looks like I have your class again" Ikuto said and walked towards his seat.

I glared at the wall till I saw the girl next to me laughing. I looked at her "I'm Rima Mashiro pleased to meet you" she said holding out a hand. I blinked once…twice…three times "what I thought…" "you made me laugh that's something I find people very hard to do" she interrupted. I laughed and shooked her hand "I'm Amu Hinamori pleased to meet you to" I said.

During 1st period I learned Rima had my 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period class. Yah now I'm not alone except for 3rd I hope I can meet someone there. Rima and I walked into class and sat next to each other. This blond boy walked in and my heart stopped for a second. He looked so cute. He had blond hair and pink eyes he kinda looked like Tsukasa. His uniform colors was gold and baby blue he looked like a prince. I looked at him and blushed until I heard someone say "hello Amu." Damn I know that voice I turned to see Ikuto sitting right next to me.

"Let me guess you have this class to" I said. He smiled and nodded "huh why am I not surprise" I said he smirked. "Amu you know this guy" Rima said. "Yah he's my stalker" I said. Ikuto glared at me. I thought he was going to say something until I heard someone say "hey Ikuto" I looked to see it was the blond prince.

"Hey Tadase" I heard Ikuto say so his name was Tadase I have to ask Ikuto about him.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I got into my 1st period to see Amu glaring at me. I talked to her and then went to my seat in the back and looked at her. No, I'm not a stalker, maybe, but I was just worried about her. I saw her shaking hands with Rima she's a nice girl I'm glad there friends. After class I saw them walking together they must have the same glass.

When I walked into class something shocked me I saw Amu blushing looking at Tadase. HELL NO I walked to my seat next to her. "Hello Amu" I said. "Let me guess you have this class to" Amu said. I nodded "huh why am I not surprised" Amu said. I was about to say something when Tadase said something to me. "Hey Ikuto" he said. "Hey Tadase" I said damn it I said his name now Amu knows it. I turned to looked at her. She looked as if she was off in la la land.

Amu's P.O.V.

The teacher walked in then bla blab la. The bell rand and it was finally nutrition. I got my bag and walked out the door till Rima came up to me "wanna hang out" she said. "Sure" I said and we started walking until I heard someone scream "AMU." I looked back to see Ami running up to me. "Ami?" I said before she tackled me to the ground AGAIN. "Yes Ami" I said getting up.

"You promised you'd hangout with me" she said. "I will oh Ami this is my friend-" "RIMA" she yelled and hugged her. "Hey Ami" Rima said. "You know each other" I said. "Yah now lets go" Ami said and pulled us to a huge tree surrounded by grass. "So how do you know Ami" Rima said. "Were sisters" I said.

"Oh you both do have the last name Ami has told us a lot about you" Rima said. "Us?" I said. "Oh you don't know Ami is-" she didn't get to finish because a certain stupid cat boy decided it would be fun to jump out the tree and scare us and by us I mean me.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed. "Hey Ikuto" Rima said. "Hey Rima" Ikuto said. Ikuto said what? Rima knows Ikuto to? "I was just telling Amu about-" "So Amu how are you enjoying school now?" Ikuto interrupted. Why does he keep cutting off Rima. "It's ok except there's this creepy guy with blue hair and eyes stalking me" I said Rima chuckled. "Well if you see him again tell me and I'll set him straight no stalks my Amu" Ikuto said punching his hand. Everyone laughed and I blushed he said my Amu…wait why am I feeling this way.

"Idiot" I said. Ikuto, Rima, Ami, and I started talking until the bell rang. Rima and Ami said bye and walked away. I turned and started walking away until I saw Ikuto behind me again. "Why don't you walk beside me instead of behind me so people don't think you'll following me" I said.

"Now if I did that I wouldn't have a nice view" he said. "Of what" I said Ikuto didn't answer. I glanced behind to see Ikuto looking at my…BUTT. "AHH PERVERT" I screamed and ran to my third period. I walked in to see Nagi sitting on a desk. I walked next to him "hey Nagi" I said. "Hey Amu whats wrong you look like you just saw a ghost or something" he said.

"I've had and there he is" I said pointing to the door Ikuto had just walked in. "Hey Amu" Ikuto said. "Onii-chan save me" I said and stood behind Nagi Ikuto stared at me "Oh Um Ikuto um stop um doing whatever your doing to Amu" Nagi said why was he stuttering? I looked at him and saw him blushing. Oh wait I just called Nagi brother no wonder he's blushing. But it isn't my fault it's Ikuto's if he wasn't in every…class…I…had… Oh my god Ikuto has all my classes no wonder he was laughing when he saw my schedule.

I tried to restrain myself from hitting him. "Looks like you finally figured it out" Ikuto said. "But not completely I have your every class except one" he said. I couldn't restrain myself anymore so I did what anyone would do I walked pass Nagi and punched him. Well try is more like it he dodged it at the last second stupid cat like reflexes.

He smirked then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Class today I'm going to assign partners" said. "Now everyone stand in the back" he said. We did so god please let me be partners with Nagi and not Ikuto. "Fujisaki with Tsukiyomi" said. Well thanks god I'll take that but who will I be partners with.

"Hinamori with Soma" he said. I sat at my desk and saw Soma walking up to me then sitting down beside me. He had ruby color hair and emerald color eyes. His uniform was black and green. I looked at him. "Hey I'm Kukai Soma call me Kukai great at sports but bad at chemistry" he said. "Hi I'm Amu Hinamori call me Amu good at nothing and ok t chemistry so if your looking for an A you might want to switch partners" I said.

The teacher then said "no switching partners." We laughed "your alright Amu and don't worry I'm just looking for a C" he said patting my back. We starting laughing so hard the teacher at to shush us. "Well If you want a C I'm your girl" I said. Kukai turned his head a little he looked like he was blushing? No I must be imagining it.

After class I walked out and looked behind me to see Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, Rima, and Utau behind each other in a straight line. When did Rima and Utau get here? I stopped. "Is there a reason why you stopped and now are holding this line up" Ikuto said everyone nodded. I could have done something I could have done a lot of things but I decided to just continue walking to my class and they continued to follow me until I got to class.

I walked in and sat at a round table. Then Ikuto sat next to me, Utau sat next to Ikuto, Kukai sat next to Utau then Rima sat to my left the Nagi sat next to her then Tadase walked in and sat between Nagi and Kukai **(confusing)**. "Hey Ikuto, Nagi, Rima, Utau, Kukai" Tadase said. "Hey Tadase" everyone said everyone but me.

Am I missing something is there a club there in that I don't know about? **(yes the Guardians duh oops)**. "Oh sorry I don't believe we have meet I'm Tadase Hotori" Tadase said. I blushed "I'm Amu Hinamori" I said. "So it seems we have the same class again" Ikuto said.

Nagi and Rima smiled Tadase looked confused and Utau just glared. "Stalker" I muttered he smirked. The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Hello class before we begin I'd like to remind you of the talent show we are having. You have to audition first and then we will tell you who passes or not. Only two people will pass. Who ever passes will go on to the final round and will perform infront of the school as a duel. Whoever wins gets a special price. You can sing a song or play an instrument. If you want to sign up meet me after class." said.

"So any of you guys going to sign up" Utau said. "I don't know are you" Kukai said. "Of course I'm the best there is I'll enter and win" Utau said. I've never actually heard Utau sing before I wonder if she is good then I saw everyone staring at me "I'm sorry what" I said. "I said are you gonna Amu" Utau said.

Am I going to enter? "No" I said I don't sing anymore Ikuto frowned Utau smiled. "Good" she said. "What's that suppose to mean" I said to her. "Well we wouldn't want you to be embarrassed or something" Utau said. Ok I thought I like Utau but she's a straight up bitch I should just slap her right now wait I should I was about to get up until Ikuto stopped me and mouthed "allow me."

"Aw little Utau is still jealous that Ami thinks Amu can sing better than you" Ikuto said. Nagi and I started laughing. "Shut it Ikuto I know I sing better than her" Utau said. In your dreams. The teacher then yelled at us for not paying attention in class.

The bell rang and it was finally lunch. As soon as I walked two steps out the classroom I heard someone yell "AMU" and then I was tackled again oh hello floor nice to see you again. "Ikuto, Nagi, and Rima started laughing. "Come on Amu lets go" Ami said. "No I'll think ill just stay here till the bell rings" I said still laying in the floor its actually quiet comfortable. "Ikuto" Ami said then the next thing I now Ikuto was carrying me princess style and started following Ami.

"PUT ME DOWN WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME" I yelled this Is so embarrassing I blushing so much I cant stop. He put me down Ami grabbed my hand "come on" Ami said. "Where are we going" I said. Ikuto grabbed my other hand "it's a secret" He said and I blushed. I saw that everyone was following us.

We walked until I saw this huge building made of glass and filled with flowers. Nagi opened the door and we walked in. it was beautiful there was flowers everywhere and a water fountain. There was a walk way that let to this table in the middle of the garden.

I saw two kids sitting on the table with snacks and tea. "AMI" this girl yelled. She had long brown hair in two ponytails with ribbons in her hair. She had brown eyes. Her uniform was pink and yellow and was running up to Ami. "YAYA" Ami screamed and ran towards her. They embraced with a hug and started hopping up and down. "What is this place" I asked.

"Amu this is" Nagi started. "I want to say it" Ami said and ran up to me. "WELCOME TO THE ROYAL GARDEN" she yelled. I laughed "ok why am I here" I said. "Come on ill explain everything" she said and pulled me to the table.

Everyone sat down at the table. "Amu were are your charas?" Ami said. "In my bag" I said they fell asleep in there after nutrition I opened my bag and my charas flew out. "Amu look at all the charas" Ran said. I looked around and saw it there was a lot of charas.

"Ok lets start by introducing ourselves I'm Tadase Hotori and this is my chara Kiseki" Tadase and a guy chara flew next to him. He looked like a king. He had a blue outfit on with a red cape. He had purple hair, blue eyes, and a gold crown on his head. "Hello peasants" he said.

"I'm Kukai Soma and this is my chara Daichi" he said. "Daichi had green spiky hair and was wearing a headband with a star on it. He was wearing a yellow shirt and white bands with white and yellow shoes. "hey" he said.

"I'm Rima Mashiro and this is my chara Kusukusu" Rima said. She looked like a clown. She was wearing a red with white spots outfit and hat. She had blond hair and yellow eyes. She also had a green star and tear drop on her cheeks. "kusukusukus" Kusukusu said **(I don't know how to write her laugh)**.

"Yaya is Yaya Yuiki and this is my chara Pepe" Yaya said. Pepe looked like a baby. She was wearing a pink outfit with a bib. She had a hat with bunny ears and a ribbon. She had blue eyes and a pacifier in her mouth. "Hello" Pepe said.

"I'm Kairi Sanjo and this is my chara Mushashi" Kairi said. Kairi had long dark green hair and blue eyes. His uniform colors were green and blue. Mushashi looked like a samurai. He was wearing a green kimono and glasses. He had purple eyes and long green hair in a ponytail. "Please to meet you" he said.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi and these are my chara Iru and Eru" Utau said. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi And this is my chara Yoru" Ikuto said. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is my chara Rhythm" Nagi said. "I'm Ami Hinamori and this is my chara egg" Ami said holding up her leg. "I'm Amu Hinamori and these are my charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" I said they all gasp except for Ami, Nagi, Utau and Ikuto.

"You have four shugo charas" Tadase said. "Your related to Ami" Kukai said. "Yes and yes I'm Ami's big sister" I said. "Wow so you're the famous Amu Hinamori I kinda imagined you'd be taller" Kukai said my charas laughed. "Shut up" I said. "Don't worry onee-chan I think your tall" Ami said.

"Thanks" I giggled and smiled at her. "So why am I here" I said getting back to the point. "We want you to join the Guardians" Nagi said. "What's that" I said. "Well the Guardians are a group of students that help the school and get rid of x-eggs" Tadase said.

"What are x-eggs" I asked. "Well you know every person has an egg in there heart, there would be-self unseen. That's what Shugo Charas are our would be self. Sometimes people give up on our dreams then there eggs turn black with a x on it. It's our job to save them" Tadase said.

"So everyone in here has a shugo chara and is a guardian" I asked. "Well yes you can only be a Guardian if you have a shugo chara" Tadase said. "So you want me to join the Guardians for what purpose" I said.

I understand everything but I don't know why they want me. "Well x-eggs has suddenly increased and it would be better if we had more reinforcements" Tadase said. I stood up "thanks I'll think about it" I said then walked away my charas followed my as I left the Royal Garden and towards nowhere in particular. I don't want it to happen again it was to painful the first time.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu stood up "thanks I'll think about it" she said and left with her charas. "What just happened" Tadase said. "Well I think she ditched us" Ikuto said laughing. "Why" Nagi said. "Because she's smart unlike the rest of us" Ikuto said then character changed with Yoru and left. "What does that mean" Tadase said. No one knew.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I left the garden and started looking for Amu. I saw her sitting under a tree. "Amu why did you leave the Guardians" Ran said. "I don't know its just that…" "It's to much to take in on the first day" Ikuto said. "Ahh Ikuto don't scare me" Amu said. "Sorry" I said and sat next to her. "Don't want to join" I said. "I don't know… Ikuto what made you join the Guardians" Amu said.

"Well um I've known Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Nagi for a long time since I was little and when we entered high school Tadase asked me and Utau to join the Guardians. Utau wouldn't join unless I joined so I was like what the worse that could happen and said yes" I said.

"Do you regret it?" Amu said. Do I? I looked at her "no I don't because I had a lot of good times in the Guardians but I did have some bad times" I said. Amu stayed quiet. "And think about it if you join the Guardians we get to be with each other everyday" I said. But Amu didn't blush.

"Ikuto the thing is I used to have a group like this" Amu said. "You had a group of people with charas who fought x-eggs" I said. "No I mean I had a group like this with friends we were very close" she said. "What happened" I asked. "Well I had to move after my parents you know" she said.

"So that's why because of your old group" I said. "That's kina the reason when I had to leave I was very hurt but couldn't show Ami that I'm afraid that will happen again" Amu said. "Afraid you'll leave and won't see us again" I said she nodded. "Amu I'll make you a deal if you give it a try to be a Guardian and let them in your life I promise I'll never leave you" I told her. I love her, I love her so much I want to be with her. "Ok Ikuto it's a deal" Amu said. I gave her my hand and we shook on it.

I think I should tell Amu now how I fell I mean it couldn't be better timing. I saw how Kukai and Kairi was looking at Amu including all those other boys. I also saw how she was looking at Tadase. I just want her to look at me the way she looks at him. "Amu" I said. "Yes Ikuto" Amu said. I started leaning towards her. A kiss just one and then I'll be able to tell her.

I was almost there then the bell rang. DAMN IT "I'll see you later" I said and ran away. What was I thinking I have to be more careful because what if she doesn't like me I'll loose her forever. Why is love so hard?

Amu's P.O.V.

"Wes Ikuto" I said then looked at him. He started leaning towards me. Was he going to kiss me? Why don't I move away? Why do I wait for him? Do I like him? Does he like me? So many questions can be answered if he'd just hurry up and RRRIIINNNGGG. "I'll see you later" Ikuto said and ran away. I stayed there watching him leave. "Amu why are you so red do you have a fever" Suu said and put her hand on my forehead. "Did you see that he was going to kiss her" Ran said to Miki. "Does that mean Ikuto likes Amu" Miki said. Does Ikuto like me? "Dia please answer this question what does it feel like to be in love with someone? Is it the same as loving someone?" I asked.

"Well Amu I've never been in love but it isn't the same as loving someone. You can love about anyone and anything like a brother or sister or a personal treasure but being in love is different. Being in love is when your happy to just see the person. When your heart races just by thinking about that person. When all the little things he does shows he loves. When he's there for you and protects you. But most of all being in love makes you want to be with that person for the rest of your life forever" Dia said.

"Thanks Dia that helped a lot" I said. Being in love makes you want to be with that person for the rest of your life forever. Do I love Ikuto? Do I want to be with him? Can he be there for me when I really need him or will he leave me? _Amu I promise I'll never leave you _that's what he said but can I trust it.

"Why is love so hard?" I said. "It's proof that you would do anything to be with that person. It's proof that you love him Amu" Dai said. I love him I love him I love Ikuto "Thanks Dia I have my answer now sorry for worrying you guys so much" I said. "Amu your going to be late for class" Ran said.

"OH NO" I yelled and ran towards the GYM. The bell rang. "YOUR LATE MS?" Ms. Kakei said. "Amu Hinamori" I said. "Oh your new that's ok come with me so I can give you some p.e. clothes the rest of you play basketball.

I looked around and didn't see Ikuto this must be the class he doesn't have with me. I saw Utau, Rima and Kukai had P.E. with me so that was good. After the bell rang me and Rima walked towards our 6th period class.

We walked in and I saw Ikuto and Nagi. I blushed as Ikuto saw me. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Ok students open your book to page56 and read till page63 the answer the questions you may work in groups" Mr. Homes said. Yay groups. Nagi, Rima, Ikuto and I sat together and started working. I kept glancing at Ikuto every few seconds I don't think he noticed.

The final bell rang and it was time to go. We all walked infront of the school and I waited until I saw Ami. "Is it time to go home Amu" Ami said. "Yes lets go home" I said then we all left.

To Be Continued…

**BlackLynx17: I am making these chapters way to long I might shorten them my last chapter was 24 pages and this one is 25 sorry the ending sucks I'm kinda in a rush thanks for reading and please review**


	6. I Will Protect You

**BlackLynx17: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating its been a hell of a weeks. I have been doing so many things I couldn't type this but I have a few days so I'm going to at least finish this chapter sorry to make you guys make so long. **

**READ THIS**

**Um doing the chara thing is kinda difficult and I have a lot to type so there are going to be some parts where I'm not going to show them I mean if I was in a better mood I would include them but right now it doesn't really matter so please enjoy this chapter**

_Recap_

_The final bell rang and it was time to go. We all walked infront of the school and I waited until I saw Ami. "Is it time to go home Amu" Ami said. "Yes lets go home" I said then_ _we all left._

Chapter 6 I Will Protect You

Its been 3 days since I realized I was in love with Ikuto. After I went home with Ami Souko took us shopping. I got a whole new wardrobe with new shoes and accessories. I also joined the Guardians everyone was happy and they through a huge party. It was really fun and I got to know the Guardians better. The only bad part was that I feel like Ikuto has been avoiding me since we made that promise.

I mean he would talk to me in class but that's it. Every time I tried to talk to him he makes up an excuse to leave. Today was Thursday and I promised myself I would talk to him. I woke up this morning feeling confident. I ate my breakfast with my family and then Nagi drove us to school.

I've gotten used to Nagi driving us to school he's actually a save driver. At first it was kinda weird but now it's alright. After we got there we were walking towards the gate and I saw Ikuto in front of the main gate. I was about to run up to him until I saw him with a girl with long blond hair. She was grabbing Ikuto's arm and walking away with him.

I was crushed. Was she his girlfriend? Wait I remember him telling me he didn't have a girlfriend. Was he lying or did he just hook up with her? Nagi and Ami asked me if I was ok I couldn't talk. I just nodded my head. The bell rang and we walked to class. I sat next to Ikuto in homeroom (it's our sign seats). I didn't talk to him he didn't talk to me I couldn't even say hi to him. All my confidents left me when I saw them together.

The only thing I could think about was who was that girl in the morning? Homeroom passed and I was walking to first Ikuto following right behind but I didn't care. I went in and sat next to Rima. She asked me if I was ok and I nodded. She knew something was wrong but didn't push it.

The bell rang and we walked to second. Ikuto and Rima sat next to me while Tadase sat next to Ikuto. Still silence I was quiet through the whole class. When the bell rang meaning it was nutrition Rima grabbed my hand and started running dragging me along. Ami saw and followed us and Rima called Yaya telling her to meet us a this huge tree in the middle of the campus.

Once everyone was there and we were all sitting comfortably Rima said it. "Ok Amu spill it what's wrong with you?" She said. My charas surrounded me encouraging me to tell them (they knew I liked Ikuto). "Ok but you got to promise not to tell a soul" I said. They promised. "Ok a few days ago I realized that I loved Ikuto" I said. Rima gasped and Yaya and Ami were Jumping up and down. "I knew they were going to be together they make the cutest couple" they said.

"Guys shush Amu what happened" Rima said. I told them the story. But after that day I feel like Ikuto has been avoiding me" I said. "Amu that's not true you should confront him and ask" Yaya said. "I was going to until this morning" I said. "What happened" Yaya said. "Well this morning I saw Ikuto and when I was about to run up to him and confront him I saw another girl with her arms around him" I said. "Oh no he didn't that's it" Rima said and pulled out her phone.

She called someone "hey it's me…. Yah meet at the tree ASAP… yah that one and hurry also COME ALONE bye" she hung up. "Who was that" I said then I saw Nagi running towards us at lighting speed. "What's wrong Rima" Nagi said panting. "Rima please don't" I said I knew what she was going to do what she was going to say.

"Amu do you want to know the truth" she said. I looked at her then nodded. Rima explained to Nagi everything about how I liked him and seeing him with her and if her told anyone she would kill him when Rima finished Nagi starting laughing. "I never thought that out of every guy that likes you you would like Ikuto. Amu don't worry about that girl. Her name is Lulu and Ikuto absolutely hates her. The only reason he was with her this morning is because they are partners for a class Ikuto has, Advanced technology and they had to finish it today this morning" he explained.

Oh my god I felt like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Ikuto doesn't have a girlfriend I still have a chance. Nagi, Yaya, Rima, all the charas, and Ami congratulated me. The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I suddenly got my confidents back and was going to talk to Ikuto in 4th period.

I sat next to Kukai and we began doing our work. When the bell rang we walked to 4th. As I sat next to Ikuto we started talking. He apologized to me about not talking to me for a while he said he just had a lot on his mind. I didn't really care anymore as long as he talks to me again. When the bell rang we walked outside the class. I waited for impact but it never came. Weird Ami usually tackles me by now.

I looked around but didn't see her. "Hey what's wrong" Ikuto said. "I don't see Ami" I said. "She's probably at the garden Amu lets go" Nagi said. I wanted to believe that but I couldn't I felt that something was wrong "I'm going to look for her" I said and ran. I didn't see anyone behind me they probably went to the garden. I started looking everywhere for her in bushes, behind trees, in the cafeteria but nothing until I was running passed the gym. I heard someone crying I ran behind there and saw three girls huddled around something that looked like…. AMI.

Ikuto' P.O.V.

How can I put this um lets say for the past few days I've been avoiding Amu. After I almost tried to kiss her I haven't been feeling like myself. Every time I see Amu I feel like walking up to her and kissing her.

It was Thursday and I had gotten to school early to finish my 5th period project.

"IKUTO" I heard a girl scream and turned around. It was Lulu running towards me. Why did my stupid technology teacher team me up from her. She grabbed my arm and said lets go. We finished our project before the bell rang and went to class. I saw Nagi walked in with Amu. We didn't talk to each other and during passing period I followed her to our next period she didn't say anything.

Was something wrong? I saw Rima talking with Amu but she still looked sad. We went to second and Amu still didn't talk. When it was nutrition I saw Rima grab Amu's hand and run. I went outside to see where they where going but they were gone. Nagi and I decided to go get some food but before we got there Nagi's phone was ringing. He said he had to go and ran leaving me behind. I decided to just get my food and eat with my other friends.

When it was third I saw Amu and Nagi walked in class. She looked really happy about something. Nagi took his seat next to me. I asked him why he ditched me. He said it was a secret and that I should start talking with Amu again. Wait was Amu sad because of me? 3rd period ended then we all went to fourth. I sat next to Amu and started talking to her again. I lied and made up and excuse about why I was not talking to her. She believed me.

When it was lunch we walked outside. I looked at Amu and asked what was wrong. She said "I don't see Ami" Yah where is she? she usually tackles Amu about now. Nagi said she was probably at the garden but Amu didn't believe him and started running away.

We didn't follow her and headed to the royal garden. We were all talking until Ami ran in with Amu's charas. She was panting. She looked beaten up. All I could think about was where was Amu?

Amu's P.O.V.

"Hey what are you doing to her?" I yelled. They all looked up at me. "Amu" Ami said. "Shut up" one girl said. She was tall and had green hair. "Mind your own business girl or else" this other girl said. She looked the same as the other one but not as tall she had red hair.

"She happens to be my business" I said. "Well you asked for it" the last girl said. She was the same height as the green haired girl but hers was purple.

**OK this is a little confusing so I'll explain**

**There are Three girls**

**Purple haired girl**

**Red haired girl**

**Green haired girl**

**Since I'm lazy I'm not going to write the whole thing just purple, red, and green you will learn the names later enjoy**

She ran up to me and swung but I was to fast for her. I ducked and punched her in the gut. She fell to the floor. Green girl and the red head surrounded me. They both ran up to me but I jumped back at the last second and the ran into each other. I then grabbed both there heads and smashed them into each other.

They fell on the floor "AMU WATCH OUT" Ami yelled. I turned around and got punched in the face by purple girl. I looked behind me to see the other two getting up. "RUN AMU" I yelled and she obeyed. I told my charas to follow her. I saw the green girl run after her but I tackled her to the ground. Why were they chasing Ami? What did they want with her?

I started punching the green chick until the red and purple pulled me off. They grabbed both my arms then the green girl got up and started punching me in my gut. I've been through worse I thought but this still hurt as hell. "Give up" she said. "Never" I said then jumped putting all my weight on the girls holding me and kicked the green girl. She flew back one down two to go. I then pulled my hand from purples grasp and punched the red head in the face.

And then there was one. "Your fast but are you strong" she said. "Strong enough to beat you" I said and ran towards her. I swung and missed then she punched my gut. I flinched but then grabbed her and kneed her stomach. It look like she was knocked out but she surprised me and punched me in the face.

I started to bleed BITCH. I grabbed her hair and kept punching her until I was sure she was knocked out. I dropped her and started breathing heavily. I'm so glad they taught me how to fight.

I looked around and saw the three girls on the floor moaning in pain. I walked up to the purple haired girl and pulled her up to face me. "If I ever see you and your little gang near Ami ever again I will make sure to do exactly what I did now but 10 times worse to you understand me" I said. "Yes" she said. I dropped her then I saw a group of people looking at us.

It was Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Ami, the principle and two other teachers. "What happened" Ikuto said. They were all starring at me. I must have looked horrible since I just gotten the crap beaten out of me. The bell rang. "You two take the three girls to the nurse you Hinamori come with me the rest of you go to class" Tsukasa (4got name) said.

"Wait this is" "SHUT UP AMI" I said. I didn't want her to get in trouble. She could get expelled. "NO THIS IS MY FAULT" she yelled. "Ok Ami come with us the rest of you go to class NOW" he yelled. I walked passed them not bothering to look at them Ami walked beside me.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Where's Amu? Ami was in the garden panting bruises all over her. "Amu…..trouble…..fighting….HELP" she screamed. WHAT… "Kukai Kairi get the principle Ami where" I said. "Behind the gym" she said . "Well MOVE" I yelled. Everyone started running the only thing that sucked was that the gym was really far. About half way Kukai and Kairi caught up with us with the principal and two other teachers.

When we got there the image I saw I will never forget. There she was her uniform covered in blood, scars on her body, her hair a mess, she was bleeding but her expression is what shocked me the most. Her face was… was blank. She looked like she had no emotion at all. She looked serious like she was ready to kill anyone and anything that gets in her way. Then I saw it the three girls on the ground around her.

They looked tow-up. They looked like they got mauled by a bear. There bodies looked lifeless and dull. "What happened" was all I could say. Amu said nothing she just stared at us with her lifeless eyes.

"You two take the three girls to the nurse you Hinamori come with me the rest of you go to class" Tsukasa (4got name) said.

"Wait this is" "SHUT UP AMI" Amu said. What the hell happened. Why was Amu telling Ami to shut up. "NO THIS IS MY FAULT" she yelled. "Ok Ami come with us the rest of you go to class NOW" he yelled. We all cringed when he yelled but did as he said but when Amu walked passed us she didn't even look she just kept walking Ami following her every move. We walked to our fifth periods. Then it was sixth but still no Amu. All I could think about was what was happening to Amu and Ami.

When the final bell rang me, Nagi, and Utau decided to wait at the gate we promised the others that we would tell them the story tomorrow. We waited and waited until we saw them.

Amu's P.O.V.

We were walking towards the principles office "thanks" Ami whispered to me. I nodded to her direction. We sat down as he sat across from us. "Well Amu Hinamori you have beaten up 3 of your fellow classmates . This kind of action can get you expelled and probably arrested depending on your reasons. How do you explain yourself" he said. "Self-defense" was all I said. Well it was true.

"Amu your not getting how serious this is WHAT HAPPENED" he nearly yelled. Wow Tsukasa could be scary when he wants to be. "She was protecting me" Ami said. "Those girls was beating me up then Amu came and protected me. She saved me and told me to run and get help. She was fighting for both her own and my protection those girls cam at her first" she said.

"Can you tell me why" he said. Amu started to fijet **(i don't know how to spell it)** "Um it's kinda personal" she said. "Well then-" "I'll tell you first thing tomorrow what happened. She'll tell me then I'll tell you tomorrow. Is that ok? Does Amu get I trouble to?" I said. Its not fair if she gets into trouble because of my actions.

"Hmm ok tell me first thing tomorrow even if your late come to my office first thing. Amu you and Ami get off lucky this time. I will have to talk to those girls also if they say other wise this will be a problem. You are excused." He said. We stood up "thank you very much" I said bowing pain, pain, pain. We walked out it was still six period.

"Come Ami we are going to the nurse" I said. "Yes Amu" she said. We walked in. "Yes oh dear what happened to you two" she said. "A lot can you help us" I said. "Yes please sit down" she said. I watched as she bandage up Ami. She had scars everywhere I knew I should of beaten them more. I would only let her bandage my face and legs. She wanted to check my other body parts but I didn't let her. I still have the marks from my other family. I have to give it to them even though they were horrible they could leave a mark.

After arguing for like forever she let me go. When she was done the bell rang. We well I decided to wait a few minutes before leaving. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "Your going to tell me everything right" I said. "Yah I will Amu but can we do it alone away from others" she said. "Of course" I said that's the least I can do.

We walked towards the gate please got please let there be not everyone but I then saw 3 people waiting for us. Thanks I guess at least it's not everyone "Amu" Ami whispered. "Keep walking don't look back" I said. We walked right passed them. They stared at us please god please don't let me loose my temper. "So that's it your just going to walk pass up and ignore us" Ikuto said.

We kept walking for once my temper was in check. "Hey wait" he said. I spoke to soon we stopped. "What" I said glaring at him. If they we smart they should of shut up but noooo. "What happened" Nagi said. "Why should I tell you" I said. "Because we have a right to know" he said. "Are you serious A RIGHT. What happened? What happened? Why don't you tell me" I yelled. I was gone I was so pissed of my temper got the best for me.

"What" Nagi said. "This was all YOUR FAULT" I said. "what my fault HOW?!" he said. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER. You said you were protect her but you didn't now looked what has happened. When I said I was going to look for her what did you do? Nothing did you worry for here? No you just said she's probably at the garden and watched as I ran off to get her. If you were to be worried like a good brother you would have helped me look for her but since you didn't I had to beat the crap out of 3 girls I don't even know. If I would have went with you she could have been even worse and if you watched her she would have gotten beaten in the first place. Did you ever wonder where Ami was when you didn't see her? Did you even check to see if she was alright once and again? No because if you have she would be alright BUT SHES NOT" I yelled.

I just let the anger consume me. I didn't care anymore I was just so made at them. "Lets go" I said to Ami. We started to walk away. "Where are you going" Ikuto said. I didn't answer I just kept walking.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Wow did Amu just say all of that? I feel like it was my fault to like I should have also been watching her but she only blamed Nagihiko. I looked at him. He looked shocked, horrible. Guilt and pain was written all over his face. I looked at Amu and Ami "where are you going?" I yelled they didn't answer. "I'm driving you home you'll probably crash in the condition you'll in now Utau take my car home" I said throwing the keys to her.

Utau usually drives to school in her car but today she wanted to go with me so annoying. He didn't argue as we walked to his car. I took the keys and drove to his house. Utau parked the car at ours then can to Nagi's. We walked in and instantly his parents were asking questions like what happened and where Amu and Ami where.

I guess they knew about Amu's fight and wanted an explanation. We didn't have one. Nagi didn't talk and I told them what happened after school how they just walked passed us. I didn't tell them about the argument they didn't need to know. We tried calling Ami's phone but she never answered and we didn't know Amu's all we could do was wait.

Akio sat next to the phone waiting for them to call. My parents sat next to Souko comforting her. Me, Nagi, and Utau sat at the stairs watching the door waiting for it to opened. After what seemed like hours it opened and there was my angel.

Amu's P.O.V.

Damn it why god why couldn't you help me back there. I should go back and apologize but I'm not, not now. I have more important business. They didn't follow us that was a good thing. We kept walking "where are we going" Ami said. "You said you wanted to talk alone" I said and looked at her she nodded "ok then" I said. We kept walking my charas tried to cheer Ami up. We arrived at a park I looked around. It was kind of isolated good. We sat down at a near bench.

"Well what happened" I said while sitting down. She sat next to me. "Ok I'll start from the beginning well um it started this year when I just started school. I didn't really know anyone and always hung out with Nagi and Ikuto. I didn't know they had a fan club. The 3 girls you fought lets just say they were in it. The purple one was Yuuki, the red one was Yuri, and the green one was Yura. They started to get jealous of me but kept there distance until they discovered I was living with them."

"That did it the next day they confronted me and told me to stay away from them. I didn't understand at first then they showed me. They beat me up. Amu you have to understand it not Nagi's fault. I hid my scars from them. They told me if I told anyone about this they would make me regret it but that's not the reason I didn't tell. I know better than that. The reason was that I didn't want to be a burden on them.

I was new and I didn't want them to have to worry for me I wanted to think I was strong that I was brave so I kept it a secret" Ami said she started to cry. Wow what Ami said right now was so….brave. "Ami I understand what you did but Ami there's a limit where being strong begins and ends. Ami you took it to far" I said and hugged her.

"Ami you should have took courage and at least told someone instead of enduring it alone" I said. I really do understand Ami. She went through the same things I went through except hers was a lot easier. "Ami how many times did this happen" I said. "Counting this time 6" she said. BASTERDS YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T EVER SEE YOU AGAIN BECAUSE IF I DO ITS ON. "Amu don't do anything you've already done enough. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble" she said she was right.

We just sat staring at the clouds. "Do you think Nagi will forgive me" I asked. "Of course Amu Nagi's a real forgiving person and he knows you didn't mean it you just lost your temper for a while" Ami said squeezing my hand. "But I did mean it everything except about him being a bad brother" I said.

"Again Amu its ok he'll understand the only thing you can do is apologize. I remember when I first learned about my temper. It was elementary and I was some picking on me in kindergarten. I got so mad I ended up breaking his nose. "Thanks Ami ready to go home" I said looking up in the sky it was getting dark.

She nodded and as we were walking home it started to snow. "Amu its-" "I know" I said. "So that means" "We'll see then tomorrow" I said. "Ok" she said happily. I hate it, I hate it when it snows. It was around 10 when we finally saw they house. We got lost along the way a nice old lady helped us.

All throughout the walk my stomach was killing me. Maybe I should have let the nurse bandage me she would have thought it was from the fight anyway. When we saw the house all the likes were on. When we opened the door we saw Nagi, Ikuto, and Utau sitting on the stairs, Akki sitting near the phone and Sanea, Souko, and Aruto sitting in the living room.

All there heads looked up when we opened the door. "Sorry were late the snow was piling up" I said. "and we got lost" Ami added. Akki ran towards us I have thought he was going to hit us I prepared myself to take mines and Ami's hit but what he did shocked me.

He pulled us into a hug my eyes widened. "Did you know how worried we were about you. Not knowing where you were, you didn't even call us" he said. "Sorry I don't have a cell phone and Ami lost hers" I said. Damn foster parents were to cheap to buy me one but it didn't matter I didn't have anyone to call.

Sanea walk towards us "the principle called and told us you beat some students up Amu" she said. "She was protecting me" Ami defended. "Why what happened" Akki said. "Before I tell you Amu" she said looking at me. I knew what she wanted me to do. I saw Nagi sitting on the stairs he looked lifeless. Like he was there physically but his mind was else where.

I guess he took what I said to heart it makes it so much harder to do this. I walked up to him. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and when I was over him he stood up. "Nagi" I started and bowed "I am so sorry for what I said to you. I was wrong you are a great brother and you do protect Ami. I know you might never forgive me for what I said and I'll understand but I'm sorry" I said.

"Your right I won't forgive you" he said ouch I was kinda hoping he would that kinda of stung a little. "I understand" "wait let me finish" he said I looked up at him. "I wont forgive you because there isn't anything to forgive. You were right Amu this was my fault because I failed there to protect our little sister and you got hurt because of that. I promise to be a better big brother so will you forgive me?" he said bowing.

"No I was wrong forgive me" I said bowing again. "No you were right" he said. "Wrong" "Right" "Wrong" "Right" me and Nagi glared at each other then he smiled at me. "Thank you for protecting her" he said. "Thank you for protecting her" I said and smiled back. He pulled me into a hug "AHH" I semi-yelled. He immediately let go of me and I fell to my knees. "Sorry, sorry, sorry are you alright?" he said. "Perfectly fine" I lied through my teeth and got up my stomach hurt like hell.

"No your not Amu didn't bandage everything when we went to the nurse" Ami said. DAMN YOU AMI. "Well lets do it now" Nagi said grabbing my hand pulling me with him. "No" I said. "Why" he said. "I cant" he doesn't need to know.

"Amu" I looked to see Sanea behind me. "Lets go" she said and before I could protest she whispered to me "I've seen before remember" she said. Oh right I showed her before. I followed her to the bathroom. "Alright let me see" she said. I took of my shirt. "Remind me to wash you and Ami's uniforms" she said I laughed. "Huh looks like you really got a beating" she said. "I've been through worse" I said. "Yah" she said and frowned.

She bandage me up. I liked Sanea she understood me. "All done" she said . "Thanks and me and Amu are going to be late coming home tomorrow" I said. "Why" she said. "I'm sorry it's kind of personal but lets just say where going somewhere" I said. "Oh I understand" she said.

"Its not like that you're a great mother Sanea but its about me and Ami's past so what I'm to say is that I love you but I'm not ready to talk about it yet" I said. "Thanks Amu I love you too" she said hugging me. I hugged her back. "Ok lets go back now that your all patched up" she said. I nodded. We walked back into the living room and saw everyone sitting down.

Me and Ami was sitting together in a chair and everyone else was facing us. "So what happened" Akki said. "Go ahead Ami" I said she would be the one to tell them.

Ami's P.O.V.

Amu just apologized to Nagi. I knew he would forgive her. Nagi came and hugged her but she screamed. He immediately let go of her and she fell to her knees. "Sorry, sorry, sorry are you alright?" he said. "Perfectly fine" she lied.

"No your not Amu didn't bandage everything when we went to the nurse" I said. Sorry Amu but your well-being comes first. "Well lets do it now" Nagi said grabbing her hand pulling her with him. "No" she said. "Why" he said. "I cant" she said.

Why cant she was she hiding something. "Amu" she looked to see Sanea behind me. "Lets go" she said and Amu went with her strange it looked like she said something to her.

"So Ami what happened" my father said. "Um lets wait for Amu and Sanea come back" I said. I need Amu to help me. "Fair enough lets wait in the living room" he said. We all sat down and waited until they came back Amu sat next to me. "What happened" Akio said. "Go ahead Ami" Amu said so she wanted me to say it.

"Ok it started out as these 3 girls named Yuuki, Yuri and Yura started picking on me. They were the presidents of the Ikuto Nagi fan club. They were jealous that I hung out with you guys but didn't do anything until I they learned I lived with Nagi. They bullied me and told me to stay away from you guys" I said. "Why didn't you tell us" Nagi said. I looked away "she didn't want to be a burden to you guys" Amu said. Thanks. "Why Amu you could never be a burden to us" Ikuto said. "We love you" Nagi said.

"Thanks" I said. "What happened next I mean during school" Nagi said. "Oh that day they went to my class and dragged me to the back of the gym" I said then took a deep breath. Amu grabbed my hand "and they beat me. I was crying and Amu came and rescued me" I said. "So you beat up 3 girls by yourself" Utau said to Amu" "Well you could say that" Amu said.

"Wow I wished I could have seen that were you learned how to fight" Nagi said. "Lets say my really old family taught me" she said. I knew who she was talking about back then when we were a happy family. She had another one filled with her "So Ami you ok" Nagi said. "Yah Amu came just in time" I said.

"If I would have came earlier you would have been better" I heard her mumble. "Stop that Amu you saved me if you wouldn't have come at all I would be a lot worse plus you beat those girls into a pulp" I said nearly yelling at her. "You got that right cuz next time I'll be there to protect you" Nagi said. "Both of you" Ikuto said looking at Amu. She blushed aww that's so cute it looks like Ikuto likes Amu wait IKUTO LIKES AMU NANI?

"Ok Amu it was very brave for you to save Ami but you know that was wrong right?" Akio said. "Of course" Amu said. "Ok good" Akio said. "Excuse me" Amu said and walk out the room. "Wait Amu" I said and followed her. I walked into her room to see her laying on her bed. I laid next to her.

"You ok" I asked. "Yah" she said. "Are we really visiting them tomorrow" I asked. She turned to face me. "Yes Ami" she said. "It's been a while since we last visited mom and dad right" I said. "hmmh" she hummed. "Your thinking about them aren't you" I said. "Yah I mean they practically showed me everything I know" Amu said. "It's ok Amu because one day you'll meet them it may take a month or a year or several but you'll see them again and there all be together the heck you'll probably see them soon cuz there going to be famous remember" I said.

"Yah that was there dream I just helped them achieve it" I said. We stayed quiet for a while "so we are really going tomorrow" I said. "Yes we are we are" she said. "YAY" I said. She laughed "here Ami keep this with you" Ami said handing me a picture.

"Really" I said it was a picture of mommy, and daddy and me. "Yah to always remind you of them" she said. Wait this is wrong "I cant" I said handing it to her. She took it "why" she said. "Because you need it more than me" I said. And smiled. I guess Amu drew us three and not herself for a reason she wanted to remember us. "Thanks now lets go to bed" Amu said hugging me. I started getting sleepy and fell asleep in Amu's arms.

**BlackLYnx17: I am so mad I wanted to make this so much longer but it would have been 40 pages long so sorry I'll try to post next Sunday please review and if you have any questions ask **

**ALSO READ THIS**

**I read absolute boyfriend and it was so sad and I actually cried in front of people (I was reading it at borders) he died at the end and that totally sucked I mean he should have turned human but whatever I didn't write it. If I did I think a lot of people would be happier with the ending but that's how the cookie crumbles well thanks for reading.**


	7. Thank You For Everything

**BlackLynx17: Hey welcome to the next chapter of A Chance To Be With You *applauses* **

**READ THIS **

**Some people have been thinking that my boyfriend died but THAT'S NOT TRUE I READ a MANGA called ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND and at the end the main characters BOYFRIEND DIES ok no one died in real life that I know of ok? Ok now that that's cleared please enjoy the next story**

_RECAP_

"_Really" I said it was a picture of mommy, and daddy and me. "Yah to always remind you of them" she said. Wait this is wrong "I cant" I said handing it to her. She took it "why" she said. "Because you need it more than me" I said. And smiled. I guess Amu drew us three and not herself for a reason she wanted to remember us. "Thanks now lets go to bed" Amu said hugging me. I started getting sleepy and fell asleep in Amu's arms._

Chapter 7 Thank You For Everything

The Next Morning

Amu's P.O.V.

I woke to find Ami sleeping in my arms. What happened last night? Oh I remember I left the living room and Ami followed. I turned and looked at the clock it was 7:00. "OH MY GOD AMI WAKE UP WERE GONNA BE LATE" I screamed. Ami immediately got up and ran into her room screaming "thanks" I ran to the bathroom and a shower. I got dressed and ran out my room.

"Amu" Ran said. I looked behind me to see Ran carrying two black x clips and Suu, Dia, and Miki, carrying my backpack. "Thanks" I said taking them. I guess I'm wearing my hair down today. "Ok guys in the bag" I said and they flew in. Ami and I screamed "bye" to our parents as we ran outside. We Nagi waiting for us. We ran into the ran and Nagi started driving.

"You know-" he started. "Yes I know we woke up late I'm sorry drive faster" I said he did. He was driving like a totally maniac. We got to school at 7:57. Three minutes till the bell rings. Nagi and I started running after he parked. We said bye to Ami, she was lucky her class was close we have to run across campus. "1 more minute" Nagi said. We ran faster. We pulled the door open and ran into class right as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Fujisaki, Hinamori please take your seats" our teacher said. We walked towards our seats. "Why were you late" Ikuto said to us. "I pant woke pant up late" I said trying to breathing. Ikuto just chuckled I started daggers at him. Homeroom ended and 1st period came and went.

The rest of the day was a blur until the final bell rang. I met up with Ami and we walked to Nagi's car. "Nagi can you drive us somewhere" I said while getting into the car. "Sure where to" he said. I told him the address as I let my charas out my bag.

He started driving and we passed places where I remembered except everything was covered in snow. When we got there we got out the car. "I already told Sanea where we were pick us up in a hour ok" I said. "ok" Nagi said and drove off. Ami and I started walking through the snow.

Everything looked different, the last time we were here everything was blooming but now everything was dead and covered with snow. I really hate the snow. It always reminds me of that night when our parents died. "Where is it Amu" Ami said. "Right ahead" I said.

Ami ran ahead my charas followed her "I found it" she screamed. I walked next to her and looked at the tombstone.

_Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori_

_XXXX-XXXX_

_A loving mother and father_

Ami sat in the snow I sat next to her. "Hello mommy daddy look me and Amu are together again sorry its been years since we last visited you but were here now" she said. We always visited our parents in the orphanage. "I've been having so much fun I got adopted into a nice family and got a new big brother then Amu came now were a family again" she said.

"We also met some nice people the Tsukiyomi's" I said. "Yah and Amu's got a crush on the oldest son" Ami said. My charas giggled with Ami. "Yah I really do I'm in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi I'm sorry your not here to give me some advice mom or for helping dad get over me growing up" I said blushing and laughed. They stop giggling I think they were surprised that I was honest I would never keep anything from my parents.

"Oh I also made 4 new friends I brought them with me this is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" I said as they flew up. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori" Dia said. "Hello" Ran said. "Please to meet you" Suu said. "Hey" Miki said. "You don't need to worry about Amu I've been with her these past few years with my sisters and been making sure she stays out of trouble" Ran said.

"Yah she's been no trouble at all" Miki said. "And we will continue watching her" Suu said. "Forever so you can relax and rest in peace" Dia said. I hugged them "thanks" I said. "That reminds me" Ami said digging into her bag. "I packed some things for you guys" she said. "Here a picture of our new family" she said placing it on the grave.

"Here is my last report card so you know I've been doing good in school" she said. I laughed and looked at it she got all A's. "Here are some cookies and tea" she said placing a box of cookies and a canteen of tea. "And last but not least your favorite flowers" Ami said pulling out a dozen lilies. How did she pull all that from her backpack.

I remember my mother telling us that she met our dad in a garden at a museum. She was writing an article on it and my father was taking pictures of the flowers. My father had taken pictures of her in front of the lilies and it was love at first sight. "Ami when did you get all these things" I said. "Well I woke up later that night and packed these things luckily Sanea has a garden" she said.

"Did you bring anything" she said. "No I'm sorry" I said. "Don't worry my gifts can be from the both of us" Ami said. "Thanks Ami" I said. We just sat there staring at the grave. Ami started shivering I hugged her. "I miss them" she said. Me too I remember how me and Ami used to sing to our parents. I wonder if I still remember the words. I started to sing and Ami joined me.

**(Sorry guys that all these songs are in Japanese but in the future there will be in English OK **

This is Amu singing

_This is Amu and Ami singing together _

**Ami doesn't sing alone)**

No More Words

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku

soshite soshite bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa

Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto

Iki toshi ikeru mono nara

Sono subete ni

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku

Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

_Mamoru beki mono no tame ni_

_Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni_

Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi

Sono subete ga

_Moshimo kono sekai ga _shousha to haisha to no

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou

_Konna chippoke de chisana_ boku de shika nai

_Ima wa kore ijou hanasu_ no wa yametoku yo

Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo

Toki ni muryoku dakara

I smiled at Ami "that's my gift" I said. "Thanks I loved it I'm sure they did too" she said. We started laughing then we heard someone say ow. "Whose there" I said shielding Ami behind me.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was at Nagi's house waiting for him to return. He must have stopped off to get a cheeseburger. The door opened and only Nagi walked in. "Where's Amu and Ami?" I said. "Hey Ikuto nice to see you to" he said. "Yah hey so where are they" I said. He laughed. "They wanted me to drop them off somewhere I got to pick them up in an hour" he said.

"Where" he said. "Near- wait a minute are you worried?" he said smirking. "Yes No Maybe a little" I said of course I'm worried. "Don't worry kitty kat you can come with me to pick them up" he said. "Thanks and DON'T CALL ME THAT" I said. Only Amu can……maybe……if she wants to…..do I want her to? "I never thought the day would come where Ikuto Tsukiyomi worries about a girl he is not related too so whose the lucky girl it cant be Amu" he said.

"No its not wait why cant it be Amu" I said irritated. "What you don't know" he said. "What" I said. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear "were dating" "WHAT" I yelled. That cant be Amu's mine and mine alone. He started laughing "sorry Ikuto but I couldn't resist I had to see if you really liked her and I guess I got my answer" he said. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack Nagi I was about to kill you keep it a secret" I said.

"Of course and wow kill you must really love her" he said. "Yah I do" I said. "Wait I said love instead of like you LOVE her" he said. Damn it "Shut up" I said. "Ok now lets go play some HALO until its time I'll totally kill you" he said. "In your dreams" I said. "Of course with Amu" he said. He started running and I ran after him.

Only I can dream about Amu wow I am a pervert. An hour past and Nagi got up and said "Let's go get your girlfriend." I got up and followed him to the car and we started driving there. WE got out the car the place looked deserted. We started walking around "are you sure this is the right place" I said trying to walk through the snow. "Yes" he said. "Look how much snow there is" I said. "Yah Its so hard to walk" he said.

"Um Ikuto" Nagi said. "Yah I know" I said all around us were gravestones. "They went to a cemetery?" I said. "Looks like it" he said. "What's that" I said. "What" I said. "Shush" I said. Someone was singing. "Yoru character change" I said. He did then I started jumping towards the sound Nagi character changed with Rhythm and followed.

We stopped to see Amu and Ami singing infront of a grave. Amu was hugging Ami. We just stayed there and watched them. I kept my eyes on Amu watching her sing. She was beautiful and her voice was amazing. Ami's voice was good to.

"That's my gift" She said. "Thanks I loved it I'm sure they did too" Ami said. They started laughing until Nagi decided to trip and blow our cover. "Whose there" Amu said shielding Ami behind her. "Well we better show ourselves" Nagi said. "Yah" I agreed and we walked into the open.

Amu's P.O.V.

Then I saw Ikuto and Nagihiko, they looked pretty worn out. "Hey don't scare us like that" Ami said. They chuckled. "What are you doing here" I said. "Um you said to come in a hour" Nagi said I stared at Ikuto "and he wanted to tag along" Nagi said winking at me. What was the wink for? "Oh well since you're here come meet them" I said.

"Them?" they said. I grabbed both there hands and dragged them to my parents. "Mom Dad this is Nagihiko Fujisaki and Ikuto Tsukiyomi my brother and well you know what" I said giggling. Ami joined me. "It's a pleasure to meet you" they said. "Alright Alright lets get going" I said grabbing Ami's hand and walking away.

Ikuto and Nagi walked up beside us. We started walking until the wind blew I turned around and saw my mother and father. They were smiling at me. "Good job Amu" my mother said. "No my little sparrow is growing up but I approve" my father said. "We love you both" was they last thing they said then they disappeared with the wind.

Tears fell out of my eyes. "Amu what's wrong" Ami said. Ikuto and Nagi looked worried. "Nothing" I said wiping my tears away "I'm just lucky to have you guys" I said smiling. "Now FIRST ONE TO THE CAR FIRST WINS GO" I said and started running to the car.

"Hey CHEATER" they yelled and ran after me. It was days like these when I realized that I was lucky to be born and for once I didn't look back but in the end Ikuto one stupid, cheating, character changing, perverted cat I thought but it was the least of my problems. What worries me the most is how am I going to tell Ikuto I love him?

To Be Continued….

**BlackLynx17: Ok in the next few chapters its going to be about the characters getting together so stay tuned lol I hoped you enjoyed please review bye**


	8. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Cat

**BlackLynx17: Yo yo yo hello my beloved fans its so nice to see you again lolz. So I have some really good news for you all. Since I wrote semi small chapters I can post a lot of chapters YAH I think at least five so you have to review for everyone or ELSE I WILL FIND YOU! I wonder if anyone reads this???? Well please enjoy this chapter and if you do tell me your favorite part cuz its nice to know.**

_Recap_

"_Hey CHEATER" they yelled and ran after me. It was days like these when I realized that I was lucky to be born and for once I didn't look back but in the end Ikuto one stupid, cheating, character changing, perverted cat I thought but it was the least of my problems. What worries me the most is how am I going to tell Ikuto I love him?_

Chapter 8 Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Cat

Nagi drove us home and the Fujisaki and Tsukiyomi family had dinner together. It went by fast and before I knew it I was in my bed waiting but sleep to come but it didn't. All I could think about was how do I confess to Ikuto? I thought about just telling him but that's to simply. Maybe writing it to him? I wouldn't know what to write. Maybe Nagi and Rima or my charas could?

That's right Dia, Dia can tell me she can see the future this is perfect. First thing I'll do when I wake up is ask Dia. Then I drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up feeling wonderful. I had nothing to worry about Dia could fix all my troubles. I took a shower got dressed fixed my hair and was ready to go. "Dia" I said. No one came "Dia" I said again. "Amu Dia said she was going to the garden and that she'll meet you at school" Ran said. "Ok lets go" I said.

That's strange well I'll just ask her at school. I walked outside with Ami and to the car. Nagi started to drive us to school. When we got their we headed to the Royal Garden. Everyone was there and we hung out till the bell rang still no sign of Dia.

I started to get worried about her. Soon it was nutrition and Ran, Miki, and Suu said that they were going to look for her. I told them to meet me at the Royal Garden at lunch. 3rd and 4th period was fun. We had to mix chemicals in 3rd to get this certain color and Kukai put the wrong mixture in. It turned the color we needed and the teacher came over to praise us then it exploded.

It got all over Kukai and the teacher they looked like Santa Clause. Luckily I ducked down after he mixed them he told me not to worry then BOOM. In fourth Tadase and Rima had to perform infront of the whole class. Tadase kept playing the wrong keys on the piano and because of that Rima couldn't sing properly.

The whole classed laughed but then we got assigned homework from our music teacher. He never assigns homework we must have really gotten him mad. Lunch came and I told everyone to go on without me I had to get my music book from my locker. He never gave us bookwork so I never brought the book home.

When I opened my locker I saw a letter in it. It said "Amu Hinamori" on front. I turned it around no return address. I opened it. It said……

_Hey Amu,_

_Its me Ikuto I need to talk with you so meet me in the school garden after school. Come alone and don't tell anybody about this. I told Nagi I would drive you home so don't worry. See you then -Ikuto_

Strange what did he need to tell me? I walked to the Royal Garden. I went in and sat down. I looked at Ikuto. He was talking to Kukai about something. Should I ask him? No he told me not to. Oh yah I looked around for my charas. No sign of them. "Amu Ran told me to tell you they found Dia and will see you after school" Ami said. "Thanks" I said. If they found her why weren't they here now? Why did I have to wait till after school?

I hope they can find me. Lunch ended then 5th then 6th. Ikuto ditched 6th period maybe to get a head started to the garden but why was he so anxious to get there I better not let him wait. As soon as the bell rang I ran to the garden. I saw Ikuto resting under a tree. I walked up to him.

"Hey I said when I got there. "Hey" he said getting up. We stayed silent for a while. "So" we both said at the same time. "Go ahead" we said again.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"Why did you want me to meet you here"

Wait what did he say? "Wait you wrote me a letter saying you wanted to meet me here after school and to keep it a secret" I said. "No you wrote me a letter and gave it to Yoru saying that you wanted to talk to me here alone and not to tell anyone" he said. "So you didn't write this" I said handing him my letter. "No I don't have light blue paper with fish and cat paw prints on it. So you didn't write this" he said handing him his letter.

I looked at it. "No I definitely don't own pink paper with hearts and strawberries on it" I said. "What's happening" I said. I didn't know the answer. "Lets go" I said he agreed. "NO" someone yelled. I turned to see Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru sitting in a tree.

What the "Yoru distract Ikuto girls come with me" Dia said. They followed as instructed. Dia made me walk a few steps away from Ikuto and Yoru did the same to Ikuto. "Hey what's going" "Amu what are you doing" Ran said. "Wait me what are you doing and why did you never come back" I said getting a bit anger what the hell is going on?

"Amu calm down its my fault let me explained" Dia said I did. "OK this morning I disappeared and lied to Ran about where I was going because I had to think about something. I then got an idea and decided I needed help so I got Ran Miki Suu and Yoru. With there help we wrote the letters and gave them to you so you"

"Wait you wrote the letters why" I said. "So you can confess Amu" Ran said. "Wait confess why?" I said. "Last night you decided you were going to ask me how to confess to Ikuto right" Dia said. "Yah but I didn't tell you" I said. "I foresaw it because I can see the future so I've set everything up now's your chance Amu go and tell him" Dia said.

"Thanks for doing this but I don't think I'm ready" I said. I'm not prepared for his answer. "It's either now or never" Dia said. "But what is he says no" I said. Ikuto probably would change and we'd never act the same again. "Amu do you want to tell the man you love I love you and probably live happily ever after?" Dia said. I looked away "I don't believe in fairytales anymore" I said.

"Well start now because theirs your prince charming and if you don't tell him now he wont sweep you off your feet and carry you to your happy ending" Dia said. Should I start believing again? Can I really trust Ikuto again?

Amu's Memories

"_I'll promise I'll never leave you"_

Ikuto….he promised. "Ok guys I'll do it" I said walking back to Ikuto. "Yah yah Amu-chan" Ran cheered. Dia stopped her and told her to shush. "Ikuto" I said. "Yes" he said. I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling and his smile made me feel hope.

I blushed "for a while now I've been deciding whether or not to tell you something and because of my friends they helped me decide what I should do" I said. "And what is that" he said. I gulped its now or never. I undid my tie(bow) around my neck.

I grabbed it with both my hands and squeezed it tight. "I love you please go out with me" I said putting my face over my arms and stretching my hands towards him. He didn't reply. I looked up to see his whole faced red. He covered it with his hand. Was he blushing or trying not to laugh because I said that?

"Um wow ok um I don't know what to say" he said. Something shattered inside me. "Oh well alright bye" I said turning around. I had to get away I didn't want him to see me now. "But I do know what to do" he said.

What? He turned me around and kissed me. It was gentle but still had passion and love in it. What does this mean? "Sorry I didn't know what to say I was shocked that you confessed first but I know what to say now. I love you too Amu will you be my girlfriend" he said taking off his ribbon and handing it to me.

Tears filled my eyes I was filled with such happiness I jumped up and hugged him. "Yes yes I will" I said. He caught me and hugged me tight. "You said yes You Said YES AMU HINAMORI LOVES ME" he yelled spinning me around **(I know Ikuto would probably never say or act like this but today lets pretend he does)**.

I started giggling. He put me down "and I love her" he said then just about as he was about to kiss me I turned my head "look" I said as he kissed my cheek **(Imagine the dnangel episode were Daisuke and Riku are about to kiss but Riku moved her head to look at the stars)**.

The sight was beautiful but kinda ironic. It was sunset and we were surrounded by lilies. The wind blew and dandelions flew in the air(**Imagine the ending of clannad)**. He looked then hugged me. Maybe I could believe in fairytales again.

To Be Continued…

**BlackLynx17: I am so sorry bout the ending. I know its kinda corny but I like it. I wasn't going to put it like this but I still like it. REVIEW NOW thanks for reading bye**


	9. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Kitty

**BlackLynx17: READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY Hey guys I'm back and these next few chapters are going to be kinda confusing. It is about all the couples getting together and it kinda takes place in the future like a few day later but don't worry I'll go back to Chapter 8 when I'm done well please enjoy.**

_Recap_

_The sight was beautiful but kinda ironic. It was sunset and we were surrounded by lilies. The wind blew and dandelions flew in the air(__**Imagine the ending of clannad)**__. He looked then hugged me. Maybe I could believe in fairytales again._

Chapter 9 Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Kitty

Miki's P.O.V.

I'm so happy for Amu and Ikuto. There finally together. Things used to be so hard for Amu she used to be so different so sad. She tried to hide it from us but we knew. But now she's actually happy and is with someone she loves who loves her in return.

She's so lucky I wish I could be successful with my love. Even though I've only known him for a while I think I might have fallen in love with him. And his name is Yoru. I love him but I cant tell him or actually anyone. If I told my sisters they would probably tease me and to tell Amu is to embarrassing. They think I'm the tomboy type. That's kinda true I would never really want to wear a dress or a skirt but I do want to be told I'm cute once in a while.

Life really is unfair for someone like me but it's ok. I'm happy with what I have now. It's enough…. But how long am I keep going to tell myself before I realize I'm lying to myself. "Miki come on or your gonna be left behind" Amu said. "I'm coming" I said floating towards her. Well I can always dream.

Amu and Ikuto have been dating for a while now and they look like there in love plus she looks good in Ikuto's ribbon. I'm so happy for Amu she kinda got her wish. I'm glad Dia thought of a plan. "Hey Miki is something wrong" Ran said. "Huh oh no I'm fine" I said. I can't let them know so I guess I better forget about it right now.

"Ok guys I'm going to class do you want to come with me or explore the school" Amu said. "I'm going with you" Ran, Suu, and Dia said. "What about you Miki" they said. "I'll explore on my own" I said I wanted to be on my own for a while. "Ok find me nutrition" Amu said then left my sisters followed her.

I started floating around school. This school is actually pretty amazing but with my artistic skills it could be better. I laughed and floated above the school and into the sky. I laid down in the sky and closed my eyes. It feels really nice lying in the sun but then it got dark. I opened my eyes then……..

Yoru's P.O.V.

"It's so boring Ikuto, nya" I said floating around Ikuto's room. "Well lets go then" he said rushing to get to school. "The only reason you want to hurry is so you can see Amu" I said then laughed. "Shut up" he said blushing. "What about you and Miki" he said. I stopped and blushed.

How did Ikuto ever find out about that? It's true I've been in love with Miki for a while now since we first met but I don't think I can tell her. Even though Ikuto was successful with his love I'm not sure about mines. Oh well only time can tell. I followed Ikuto to his car and he drove to school. I also followed him to homeroom hoping to see Miki but she wasn't there.

"Hey Amu where's Miki" Ikuto said like he knew what I was thinking. "oh she went wandering around school I'm gonna see her nutrition" she said. "Thanks Ikuto" I whispered he nodded. Ok I just got to wait

1 minute later….2 minutes later….3 minutes later Ring yes it over. "Come on Yoru to first period" Ikuto said. Oh I forgot Nooo this is gonna take forever.

Nutrition

Finally it's nutrition I can't wait to see Miki in her cute hat with her cute smile and cute laughter, everything about her is cute actually. I'm hanging out with Amu and Ikuto waiting for Miki to show and waiting and waiting and waiting then the bell rings where is she.

Ikuto and Amu went to their 3rd period not here 4th period no show lunch I still don't see her. "Ikuto I'm getting worried what if something happened to her" Amu said. "I'll go" I said then flew away I didn't wait for their answer. Miki was in trouble I could feel it.

I looked around and saw Miki's hat. I ran and picked it up. I looked around for her no sign then I heard chirping. I looked up and saw a birds nest. No it can't be… I flew up their and I saw Miki laying in their nest unconscious and the bird was about to… "MIKI! STAY AWAY FROM HER RAWR!" I yelled and started attacking the birds.

After a while the birds flew away. "Yah that's right run away punk ass" I said. Miki I flew to her side. "Miki, Miki wake up" I said shaking her. "Hmmm Yoru" she said blinking yes she's alright. "Are you ok, nya" I said. "Um I am now" she said blushing I looked to see my arms around her.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing. "It's ok" she said putting her hand on her head. "Huh where's my hat" she said worried looking around. "Oh here" I said giving it to her. "I found it" I said. "Thanks" she said taking it. "I must look ugly huh" she said putting her hat on. "No actually you look pretty cute" I said.

Wait what did I say? Oh no? "What" she said her whole face turning red. "Nothing" I said turning around trying to hide my blush. "Yoru" she said. "Yes" I said turning around then she kissed me. It was short but still meant something. "Thanks" Miki said. Whoa whoa WHOA she kissed me "does that mean?" I said. "Yes Yoru I love you" Miki said smiling.

"NYA REALLY" I said. "Hmmh" she hummed nodding her head. I ran up to her, hugging her waist and started rubbing my head against her purring. "I love you Miki will you go out with me" I said. "Hehehe yes I will" she said. I started purring as she started petting me. Maybe my love can be easy just like Ikuto's.

To Be Continued….

**BlackLynx17: Yes finally done hope you Miki and Yoru lovers loved that please review bye.**


	10. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Clown

**BlackLynx17: Hey guys on my 3****rd**** chapter now and this has to be my second favorite. You'll learn the first later so please enjoy and if you don't agree with my pairings whatever write your own story. PLEASE ENJOY LOVE YA ALSO Rima is kinda OOC which means out of character cuz she opens up a lot in this chapter by the way Rima reminds me of Anju from Chibi Vampire kinda What about you?**

No recap cuz all there stories are happening after Amu and Ikuto get together

Chapter 10 Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Clown

Nagi's P.O.V.

Its been a few days since Amu and Ikuto have been going out. They have been all lovey dovey it's kinda weird but as long as their happy I'm happy. But I'm kinda sad. I kinda liked Amu. I mean I love her as a sister but their was this feeling that I wanted to be more but she's with Ikuto. I knew they liked each other so I didn't do anything about it they were meant to be.

Huh then what about me. Ring

_Hey Nagi you moping? –Rima_

The text said as I opened and read it Rima

_Why would you think that –Nagi_

_Duh I'm not stupid I knew you liked her –Rima_

_How _

I sent surprised.

_Nagihiko I know you better than anyone I know all your secrets –Rima_

Yah Rima has been since childhood. She's always been there for me

_Yah I guess your right you know everything_

All my secrets but one.

_Told you so are you moping_

_Not really I knew they were meant to be together_

_That's nice Nagi maybe you were meant to be with another_

_Maybe gotta go ttyl_

I sent her then closed my phone. I'm sleepy I think I'll take a nap.

Rima's P.O.V.

_That's nice Nagi maybe you were meant to be with another_

I sent Nagi maybe that person can be me.

_Maybe gotta go ttyl_

Nagi sent me. Huh I sighed and fell onto my bed. Nagi when will you see me and only me I've been with you for so long now when will you notice me. "Rima are you ok" my chara Kusakusa said. "Yah" I said. "Rima look" she said I did. "Funny face" she said making a funny face I smiled "thanks" I said and smiled.

"Want to talk about it" she said. "Sure its about Nagi" I said sitting up. She sat on the opposite side of me facing me and nodded her head. "Well I've liked him for a long since we were little actually but he never notices me" I said. "Do you love him" she said. I paused "yes I really do" I said blushing.

"When did you realize you were" she said. I thought for a minute. "When we were little, before you were born, my parents hated each other. They were always fighting. Because of it I would always leave and go to the park. Nagi always found me and comforted me. One day they fought so much I ran away to Nagi's house and stayed their for a few days.

Nagi promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He was there for me well him and her. He then gave me the courage to confront my parents and tell them how I really felt. After that we all started to get along. It's thanks to him that I have a happy family now" I said.

She smiled "so did you try telling him" she said. "Well I didn't accept that I loved him until a year later and then on the day I was going to confess something bad happened that neither of us will forget. It was because of me that it happened so I thought it was a sign.

I thought our love would be cursed so I decided to just stay by his side" I said. Kusakusa then kicked me on the head. "So what your just going to give up and stay by his side forever as a friend. What will happen when he goes out and marries are you just going to wait in the shadows forever? If you both give up what will happen to your love?" she said.

She started at me "how do you know he loves me" I said. "Are you blind from what you've told me you already know yourself. He's stayed by your side for so long of course that means something. Even though something bad happened and you think it's your fault he's still with you so that means he has forgiven you" Kusakusa said.

She's right then that's means "I gotta go bye" I said running down the stairs putting my shoes on and running out the door. I called Nagi he didn't answer I called again and again and again until "WHAT I'M SLEEPING" he said. "Come to the park hurry" I said.

"What? Why? Rima are you ok?" he said. "Hurry NOW" I said and hung up. When I got to my destination I waited until I saw him running towards me. "Is everything ok?" he said. I waited until he caught his breath. "You remember this place" I said. He looked around "Yah this is where I would always find you and where…." He stopped. "Where your twin sister Nadeshiko died" I finished.

He grimaced. "Yah I remember you, me, and Nadeshiko were walking from school then you said you wanted to tell me something so she winked at you then went ahead but she didn't look both ways then…." He let it end. "Yah I remember that day I wanted to tell you something so badly and Nadeshiko encouraged my by leaving us alone but then that happened. I blamed myself for trying to tell you and I decided not to but then I remembered something that I had forgotten" I said.

I stared at him he started back waiting for me to finish. "That day I had forgotten to tell you that I loved you Nagi. I have loved you for so long so please look at me and only me. Love me and only me because I'll be by your side forever and never leave you. I'll always love you" I said. Finally after so many years I finally said it. I finally confessed.

He just stared at me. "You know today when you where texting me and said you knew all my secrets you were wrong. There is one I've kept all to myself deciding whether or not to tell you. I've never once blamed you for my sisters death it wasn't your fault and on the very same day you were going to tell me something I was going to tell you something too" he said. "That I have fallen in love with you to Rima" he said.

I started to crying then ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy" I said. He hugged me back. "Rima will you be my girlfriend" he said. I couldn't believe it "Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend" I said. Then he bent down and kissed me. For so long I have secretly yearned for this kiss for this man and for so long I've always wanted to say "your mine" "Forever and ever" he said and kissed me again. As we kissed I felt like somewhere in the heavens above Nadeshiko was smiling down at us.

To Be Continued…

**BlackLynx17: Now you know why its my second favorite its so touching please review thanks for reading until next time**


	11. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Baby

**BlackLynx17: Hello my loyal fans who would never cheat on me lol I am here to bring you my 3****rd**** favorite chapter from the Kiss Kiss series I will tell you all why there name is kiss kiss fall in love at the last kiss kiss chapter and ask you a very important question so please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW ALSO IKUTOXAMU I SENT YOU A MESSAGE PLEASE READ **

Like last time there will be no recap thank you for readingenjoy

Chapter 11 Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Baby

Kairi's P.O.V.

"Kairi hurry, hurry in here in here" Yaya yelled as we went into the different stores. "Yaya we are suppose to be buying things for the Guardians" I said. "But Yaya wanted to look around" she said crying on the floor. "Ok" I said. And as she thanked me and dragged me along to the other stores I felt happy.

How could I deny her when I felt so much love for her. Even though she'll probably never know I'm happy being by her side. She then dragged me into a toy store. It was filled with plushes. "Oh Kairi, Kairi look at this" she said holding up a plush. It was a pink and green samurai well his outfit was green but his hair was pink. I took it, it reminded me of what I wanted to be a samurai.

"But sadly Yaya has no money lets go to the next one" she said running out. Secretly I bought it and hid it between the other bags and ran to catch up with her. I saw her backed up against a tree and a guy trapping her. I dropped my bags and ran towards her. "So you want to go out" he said. "Leave me alone" she screamed. "Come on-" "The lady says she doesn't like you" I said. They looked at me.

"Kairi" she said. "Bug off twerp mind your own business" he said. "She is my business" I said standing my ground. "Well then" he said and tried to throw a punch. I dodged it and punched him in his face. He fell back and ran away. "Are you okay" I said walking towards Yaya. She nodded "thanks" she said her face red. "Um I'll go get us some ice cream yah I'll go do that I'll be back" I said and ran away. She looked so cute so vulnerable but I can't not yet.

Yaya's P.O.V.

Wow Kairi was so strong so heroic he just saved me. Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart pounding? Why is my face red? I looked around to see Kairi had dropped the bags. I went to pick them up but then something fell out. It was the doll I wanted . He got this for me? What does this mean? I put it back in the bag and walked towards a bench carrying the other bags and sat waiting for him.

He came back with two ice cream cones. "Here for you strawberry is your favorite right?" Kairi said handing me a cone. How would he know that? "Yah" I said taking it. He sat beside me. "So you ok?" he said. "Yah Yaya's fine" I said. "Good I'm glad your safe" he said. There again this feeling what is it? I looked around and saw that this park was filled with couples.

"A lot of couples huh" Kairi said. "Yah" I said sighing. "What's wrong" he said. "It just makes Yaya realize that one day Yaya will have to grow up be like them and find somebody to be with and its so hard" I said almost crying. "Well there's already someone who loves you and cares for you Yaya so that's done" he said.

"Huh who?" I said looking at him. "Me Yaya I love you and I want to be with you" he said. What Kairi loves me? I blushed. "To tell you the truth Yaya gets this feeling when Yaya's around you. Yaya's heart starts to race but Yaya doesn't know what it means" I said. "It means you love me" Kairi said smiling.

I-I love him….. I love Kairi "Ok maybe it does but Yaya can't be with you it wouldn't be fair" I said. "Why" he said.

"Because Yaya is still a baby and it wouldn't be fair because I wouldn't be able to do all the grown up things couples do" I said. I thought he would get mad but he smiled. "Well Yaya that's perfect because I don't feel like I'm grown up either. Like I have to grow up and be a man to be with you so lets make a promise" he said. I nodded.

"When we both feel like we've grown up lets be together forever" he said. "Yes Kairi I promise" I said. "Pinky promise" he said holding out his pinky. "Pinky promise" I said locking his pinky with mine. Kairi said he would wait he feels the same way I do but "But honestly Yaya thought you would be mad because Yaya's making you wait" I said.

"I'm not mad I'm actually happy" he said. "Can Yaya ask why" I said. "Because you love me" he said. I blushed "I love you" I said. "And I love you too" he said in a funny voice holding the toy samurai infront of me. I laughed grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Thanks Kairi" I said. "You know you said I love you instead of Yaya loves you" Kairi said. "Yah maybe Yaya's growing up already" I said oops. "Or not" he said laughing. "Kairi" I said. "Yah" he said looking at me. I went up and kissed him on the lips. "Huh" he said.

"Well I felt sorry for making you wait so long so yah" I said. He was stilled shocked. I laughed "well lets finish shopping" I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed it and never let go. Maybe growing up wouldn't be so bad.

To Be Continued…..

**BlackLynx17: Yah well one chapter left better get started and remember REVIEW OR I'LL FIND YOU CUZ I'M CRAZY BWAHAHAHAHAHA REVIEW**


	12. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Angel

**READ THIS**

**BlackLynx17: Yes finally the ending to the KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE SERIES Well you people deserve to know Kiss kiss fall in love is actually a song called Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club **

**I thought since everyone was going to get together these chapters I decided to make a series of kiss kiss fall in love cuz you know they fall in love and kiss **

**Now the part is saying what's it about you know clown Rima baby Yaya Cat Ikuto Yoru Kitty you get it right**

**NOW PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME**

**I kinda wanted Yaya and Kukai to be together in my story but it wasn't meant to be also THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE FROM THE SERIES**

**It goes**

**1 Angel**

**2 Clown**

**3 Baby**

**4 Cat**

**5 Kitty**

**Also I want you all of you to tell me what was your 1****st**** favorite then 2****nd**** and you get what I mean now please enjoy my favorite you**

Recap will be next chapter when we take place at chapter 8 after Amu and Ikuto confess now please enjoy my favorite

Chapter 12 Kiss Kiss Fall In Love Part Angel

Kukai's P.O.V.

Oh yes everything is great. Life is great**. **I have a wonderful family, awesome friends, go to a great school, and have a chara that is great at sports (like me). Life couldn't get any better for me ... well maybe it could. Just recently "the couples" have been decided in the Guardians. Nagi and Rima, Yaya and Kairi, even though they say there not dating I know they love each other, and Amu and Ikuto.

I knew from the start Nagi and Rima would go out they were meant for each other but I'm not sure about Yaya and Kairi. Yaya doesn't seem like girlfriend material more like baby material and Kairi takes everything to seriously. I hope they make it though. Now about Amu and Ikuto. What can I say they were destined for each other.

Even if they lived on opposite sides of the Earth they would find each other. There so perfect together I'm kind of envious and sad. When I first met Amu I was kinda happy I even thought of courting her. I kinda forgot of my other crush and focused on her.

But I saw the way she secretly looked at Ikuto from afar. I just wish they could have gotten together later so I wouldn't have to face reality now. Yes in reality I like Utau Tsukiyomi. No one knows my secretly not even my own chara. I just don't know what it is about her. The way she walks, the way she talks to her friends, the way she flips her hair (stalker), the way she is in love with her older brother.

Yah that's right she loves her brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi or as I like to call him my little kitty witty witty when we are alone, just the two of us, technally four but still. He told me that if I ever said it in front of anyone he would tell everyone my secret that I Kukai, wear rainbow monkey underwear **(from KND what can I say I'm a kid trapped into a teenagers body)**.

So back with my love life I'm in love with her, she's in love with him, and he is her brother. The classic love triangle … I think. I was the first to know that Utau was in love with her brother Ikuto, not love, IN love. Everyone realized it later but I experienced it first hand.

We just started high school and Ikuto and I were hanging out. Immediately every girl fell in love with Ikuto but of course he showed no interest. (Good thing Amu came along I started to think he was gay) so then a girl had enough courage to go up and confess to him.

Then she came, Utau, she told the girl to back off and that he had a girlfriend. When she said who Utau said "me of course" then they argued resulting in the girl to run away crying. Then Ikuto argued with Utau saying that your not my girlfriend and that to mind your own business then Utau started crying then she…gulp… jumped onto Ikuto causing them both to fall down then she kissed him.

Again and again and again and again then Ikuto yelled were related and pushed her off. We then walked away. I didn't even know I liked Utau until one day I was over Ikuto's house. He sent me to get some snacks and I got lost. Then I heard someone singing. I followed the voice to a room. When I opened the door I saw it was Utau singing.

I watch dumbfounded. She was amazing then she saw me. She yelled, I yelled (trying to calm her down) she threw things, they hit me. After I calmed her down we started talking. I realized that we had a lot in common. I got her number then we started texting each other.

She always challenged me to eating contests like ramen and sushi. I always won of course and I guess that's where it started. I got ready for school and started walking their. Yah I have a car but I don't live far away from the school so I like the exercise.

I got their pretty early cuz they place looked deserted. I walked into school looking for someone, anyone, to talk to. I was walking through the halls till I heard someone singing. I followed it to the music room. I opened it a little to see it was Utau and she was crying.

Her song sounded so painful. I decided to walk in. "Who's there oh it's you Kukai" she said wiping her tears away. "Don't Kukai me what's wrong" I said. "Nothing" she said. I walked up and hugged her. "Um what are you doing" she said. "Comforting you I think I saw it in a movie once" I said.

She laughed a little "oh well you can stop" she said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong" I said. "…." She said. I couldn't hear her. "Speak louder" I said. "I'm lonely" she said louder hugging me back. Huh "Ikuto he left me he loves Amu and I know that's the right thing because were related but I feel lonely now because I really did love him" I said.

"I haven't even talked to him or congratulated him ever since he told us" she said. "I'm just afraid because if I do I'll be doing it alone" she continued. "You won't be alone" I said. She let go of me "what" she said. "I'll be right next to you Utau holding your hand because…" come on Kukai you can do this "I really like you Utau" I said blushing.

"You really are a kid" Utau said. "Hey how come were the same age" I said. "Cause you know nothing about love I bet you haven't even kissed someone yet" she said. I then kissed her "I have now but I didn't stay I loved you… even though it's true" I said smirking. She blushed. "Come on let's go find Ikuto" I said holding out my hand. Surprisingly she took it.

"Kukai" she said. I looked at her "yes" I said.

"I think"

_Kukai_

"I may"

_Kukai_

"Love"

"_KUKAI WAKE UP"_

Huh I got up. "Come on Kukai finally" Daichi said. "Wait was I sleeping just now" I said. "Yah you told me to wake you up at 6" Daichi said. I got up and hurried to get ready. I ran to school. When I got there it was deserted like my dream.

I ran to the music room and slammed the music room door open and there was no one. I guess that really was a dream. Maybe one day I'll make it come true or maybe one day I'll realize that I'm kidding myself. "Kukai are you alright" Daichi said. "I will be let's go" I said leaving the music room shutting the door.

**BlackLynx17: OMG OMG OMG SO SAD WAAAAAA WAIT I wrote this I'll make everything happy but that'll ruin the story so please review and tell me which one you liked he best thanks for reading bye**


	13. Am I In?

**BlackLynx17: Hello people sorry it has been a long time since I've updated I've just had a lot of things to do at school but ITS ALMOST OVER YAHH **

**I also have to start saving up for the ANIME EXPO in July so that means no more shopping : ( so sad there's so many good things to buy it kinda sucks. I also went last year it was so cool there was so many stores there I spent so much I got in trouble**

**Well enough about my life I really hope you enjoy this chapter. ALSO I DID NOT COPY THE SHUGO CHARA ENCORE CHAPTER FOR MY CHAPTER I MADE IT UP BEFORE IT WAS POSTED I HAVE PROOF yah I think maybe but I do know I thought of it before I even read it I didn't even know until I read this one girls story and it said the encore was out.**

**Also OMG I HATE TADASE CUZ HE KISSES AMU on the cheek IN THE LAST EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY AND IKUTO LEAVES AGAIN WAAAAAA well I just hope they end up together in the end (Amu and Ikuto) because no one hates Ikuto they may be some fans who want Tadase and Amu together but they have to admit they like Ikuto and Amu together to.**

**Well sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy it see you at the end**

_Recap_

_The last few chapters have been about are couples getting together (except for Utau and Kukai)so now this one takes place after Chapter 8 Part Cat and then skips a few days you should be able to understand when you start reading enjoy._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 13

Am I In?

Ikuto put my bow around his neck and I put his ribbon around mine. I smiled finally I was with the one who loves me and the one person I love back. God thank you it took a long time to get here but I'm finally here. Ikuto grabbed my hand and we walked to the car.

He drove me home and kissed me good bye. I was truly happy now. I felt complete weird huh. The next day was great but weird. Everyone one was completely surprised well not completely a lot of them said "I knew it" and "finally" when me and Ikuto walked into the Royal Garden hand by hand.

Weird then weren't even surprised I mean they were happy for us but no of them we like "wow really" and stuff. It's like they knew it was going to happen. In the next few days the "couples" were decided in the Guardians. Um lets see Nagi and Rima, Yaya and Kukai (even though they say there not they are we know) and Yoru and Miki.

This one surprised me I didn't think Miki liked anyone but I'm happy for her. I wonder if Utau and Kukai will get together or Tadase and Utau wait no I can't imagine that Utau and Kukai look way much better.

Wait I remember one day Kukai told me that Utau was in love with Ikuto. Is that why she didn't like me in the beginning and why I barely see or even talk to her anymore? I have to remember that. It's now been a week since we have gotten together and life couldn't get any better.

Ikuto is so nice and sweet a gentlemen if you will until he acts perverted but still amazing. I have only met one other guy like him. I didn't love him the way I loved Ikuto, well at least I didn't think I did, but I did love him like a brother he was my family.

I wonder what he is doing now? Kei are you fulfilling you dream with the others? I wish I could see you all again. "Amu what's wrong" Ikuto said. I snapped out of my day dreaming. "Oh nothing" I said. "Really?" he said coming closer to me.

"Y-yes really" I said damn why am I stuttering. "Hmm well since I have your attention now lets" "NO" Rima said interrupting Ikuto and pushing him away from me. "Alright now all you boys leave now and I mean ALL including you Nagi it's girls slumber party night you all can go over Ikuto's house and… and do whatever boys to when there together" Rima said.

I almost forgot tonight was slumber party night something Ami and Yaya thought of. Normally Rima would never agree to this but she knows as well as I do that in slumber parties all they talk about is BOYS and I guess she wants the dirt on me and Ikuto. I can't blame her I want to know about her and Nagi to.

Everyone was over our house tonight Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, and Ami. We invited Utau but she said she couldn't come. She has an interview with some record deal person. I forgot to mention that Utau is on her way too becoming an idol. She has already written and recorded some of her songs I haven't heard her sing yet though.

All the boys left to Ikuto's house (except for Akki he can stay). We all went into my room with my charas following us. They all brought candy and drinks and chick flicks and sleeping bags it was really a sleep over. Wow I haven't been to one in ages.

"So girls how's your love live guys" I said. "Good Kairi is really nice and gentle" Yaya said straight out I was kinda surprised. "Well Yoru is nice and funny he lets me play with his ears" Miki said blushing.

"Aww lucky what about you Rima" Pepe said. "Well…." Rima said nothing but then whispered something to Kusakusa. "She said he's nice and sweet and always there for her and when he kisses Rima she goes like" "QUIET KUSAKUSA" Rima yelled. We all laughed and hugged her.

"It's ok I've kissed Kairi surprisingly he's a good kisser" Yaya said. "Yoru just licks me" Miki said we all laughed at that. "Well um I can't believe I'm saying this but when Nagi kisses me I feel like I'm about to turn into jelly" Rima said. "Wow that good huh" I said.

"Your turn Amu" they said. "Ok well my love life is good Ikuto treats so well and I'm happy when he is with me I'm crazy about him" I said and after I said it I couldn't believe I said that. "Ok what about his kisses" Rima said. "Well lets just say its exactly like yours Rima but ten times better the best kissed I've ever had" I said I don't know but when he kisses me I get this feeling inside that words could not even begin to describe.

"Best kiss does that mean you've had another boyfriend Amu" Ami said. They looked at me. "Well no Ikuto was my first boyfriend but he wasn't my first kissed" I said. "NANI?" they screamed. "Who what happened when" Yaya and Rima said.

"Well it happened so long ago I completely forgot about it until today. It was a long time ago when me and Ami lived with our first family. We had a best friend. He was a little bit older than me like Ikuto but he wasn't perverted" I said.

"He was nice and gently I guess you could say he was the first person I loved who wasn't related to me. He wasn't my first love like Ikuto but I did love him as a brother. One day we were playing truth or dare with our other friends and they dared me to kiss him. I didn't want to chicken out and I didn't really care so I kissed him. It wasn't amazing like with Ikuto. It was like kissing your brother or sister" I said.

"Amu what was his name" Yaya said. "Oh his name was.." "AMU wait could you pass me a chocolate" Rima said getting up. "Huh" I said. She winked at me and pointed to the window. "Could you pass me a chocolate" she said moving her hands telling me to go near the balcony. Oh I get it "Ok" I said and walked towards her.

"Thanks Amu look outside isn't she beautiful can't you see?" she said. I looked outside and looked around to find what see was talking about and then I saw them. The guys were hiding in the tree near my balcony meaning they listened to our conversations meaning Ikuto knows about the other boy. Damn I'm so going to kick his ass.

"Ok guys help me get the ice cream from the fridge" I said winking and they followed me. When we went out the room I told them what was happening and my plan. They all agreed with it and took action. Yaya Ami and my charas went to the freezer and got a lot of ice cubes. I told them to go back into the room and wait outside the balcony until they say our sign.

Rima and I went outside and walked to the backyard. We say them staring at Yaya and Ami I hope they thought of an excuse why we aren't there. Rime passed me the hose and I walked to the tree. I gave her the thumbs up then she turned it on high. Water shot out and hit the boys.

They fell out the tree. "Now" I said and everyone on the balcony started throwing the ice cubes at them. "Ow" they said. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION" I yelled. They all looked scared and said "IT WAS IKUTO AND NAGI"S IDEA." Rima looked like the devil when she heard Nagi's name.

"I only agreed because of Ikuto" Nagi said. "Thanks for selling me out Nagi" Ikuto said. I started at him well more like glared. He flinched. "How could you do that Ikuto?" I said then walked away. Rima followed me. I trusted him so much and he does a stunt like that. I know it was meant to be a joke but what I told about with the girls were my feelings my secrets. Maybe I should close my self up again so I "Amu are you ok?" Rima said. I looked up and saw all of them.

No I can't to that to them there my friends I can always trust them "no but I will be now lets get back to the party" I said they all smiled at me.

The Next Morning

I woke up pretty early everyone was still asleep. I got up and left the room. I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. "I'm sorry" someone said behind me. I looked and say it was Ikuto. "Hm hm" I hummed. "Amu" he said. I don't know why but I really missed Ikuto.

I turned around and hugged him. He was shocked but he hugged me back. "Amu I'm sorry I won't ask you about it I'll forget I've even heard it" he said. "It's ok Ikuto I've calmed down" I said. "Do you forgive me" he said. I know I shouldn't but "yes" I said. I mean this was the first time we fought so maybe I should let this one slide unless he does something else.

"Thank goodness I'm really sorry, Amu I love you" he said. I nodded strange I didn't or couldn't say it back he sighed. "Ok but can I ask you something" he said. I nodded I knew he was going to ask about him. "Why don't you sing anymore" he said. Huh what he say I looked at him.

I looked away "I thought I told you its to painful" I said.

"Please will you start singing again" he said.

"Why" I said.

"Because you seem happy when your singing"

"You've only seen me sing once"

"Twice" he coughed.

"Huh"

"Please just enter the contest they have at school"

"No Ikuto"

"Come on Utau entered already and I heard Ami did to" he said. Huh What does he think he can use my little sister as an excuse so I'll sing? I pushed him away. "You know what Ikuto I thought you would at least understand since you've seen my parents and know what I've been through but I guess I was wrong" I said and walked back upstairs.

"Amu wait" "Not so fast Ikuto" Rima said standing between us. "Thank you" I said and went up stairs. Doesn't he understand it's to painful I don't want to remember everything. I don't want to remember everyone. I told want my memories to return please stay locked up where you belong.

I didn't want to see the others so went into Ami's room but I saw her. She was holding her egg. "Hey Amu" she said. "Hey Ami how's the egg" I said. "Fine I just hope it hatches soon" she said. "I'm sure it will…. Hey Ami did you enter the school competition" I said. She nodded "why" I asked.

"Because it seems fun plus sister Utau is entering" she said. Sister Utau huh I stayed quiet. "Are you entering sis" she said. "No" I said. "I understand but I was wondering if you could help me sing my song. You're the only one who really knows the notes since you made it up" she said.

Huh wait I remember I made a song up for Ami. It was a simple song only had the piano in it and some lyrics but she thought it was really special. "You mean your singing" I said. "Yup that one" she said. "Ok Ami for you anything" I said and smiled. "Thanks Amu now I gotta go cuz someone wants to talk to you" she said. Huh who she pointed to the window. I looked to see it was Yoru. When I looked back she was gone.

I walked near the window and opened it. "Delivery to Ikuto's girl, nya" Yoru said and gave me a rose. Wait Ikuto's girl he flew away. I looked at the rose there was a note attached to it. I started reading it.

_Amu,_

_I'm so sorry I keep making you mad. Please forgive me you see when we first met I made a promise to myself to make you happy. I thought if I listened to your conversation you would say something you wanted or wanted to do and I would of done it. I'm sorry I couldn't say it but it's embarrassing because I've never cared about a girl this much before. I only want to make you happy and you seemed happiest singing so I won't stop trying but I won't force you either so maybe I can make up what happened by taking you out my treat?_

_-Love your Ikuto_

I looked at the end of the note "your Ikuto" He really does care about me. I smiled just a little. I stuck my head out of the window and said "I free at 3" then walked out Ami's room. Before I left I could see him jump out the tree and scream "YES" I chuckled what can you do? I love him.

The Next Day

The date with Ikuto was really nice. He didn't talk about the talent show or the kiss all evening but I felt bad. So at the end of the date I told him. "The boys name was Kei Ichiko" I said. "Huh" he said. "My first kiss Kei Ichiko" I repeated. "I thought you should at least know since you're my boyfriend and I love you and stuff" I said.

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you to and thank you for telling me and its alright you did since you loved him as a brother and that you loved me more and when I kiss you you" "OK enough" I said blushing.

So now I'm at school. It seems Utau and Ami are entering the talent show. Also Ami wants me to play the piano for her talent. Maybe I shouldn't help her? I mean people would only vote for her because I'm standing on stage with her. There are a lot of creeps and perverts at Seiyo High School. I'm lucky I have Ikuto, even though he's ten times worst than the rest.

I started walking through the halls then I saw the poster for the talent show. I looked at it and it seemed a lot of people had entered because there was a long list of names but only two people will be picked. That sucks. There is a pen underneath the poster.

Maybe I should write my names with the others as a joke… I cant I'll be going there either way to help Ami. Maybe it will be fun? Today is the last day to enter. I started reaching out my hand then "HEY AMU WHAT'CHA DOING" yelled Kukai from across the hall.

I jumped up hitting my head against wall saying "NOTHING what you doing? Look at the time late to class bye" while walking away really fast with my hand holding my forehead that hurt like hell. That was so not cool and spicy.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was walking with Kukai and Nagi when we saw Amu. She was standing in the middle of the hallway her hand half up staring at the wall. What in the world is she "HEY AMU WHAT'CHA DOING" Kukai yelled. Amu must have been deep in thought because she jumped when she heard Kukai yell and hit her head on the wall.

"NOTHING what you doing? Look at the time late to class bye" she said while walking away really fast with her hand holding her forehead. "Weird" Nagi said. We both agreed. We walked to the wall she was staring at. There was a poster that said The Talent Contest. "Does Amu want to enter the contest" Kukai said. "Why wouldn't she Ami's entering" Nagi said.

"No she said she didn't want to we had an argument about it yesterday" I said. "Weird oh well lets get to class" Nagi said then we both started walking but one of us was missing. I turned around "Kukai come on" I said. He looked and ran over "What were you doing" I said. "Nothing just nothing" he said smiling and winked at me.

Weird it's either Kukai did something stupid or he secretly is gay and likes me…… let's hope it's the first one. I mean Kukai is my best friend and if I was gay I might be att- oh my god am I actually thinking about this.

Amu's P.O.V.

Third period ended and I was walking to fourth with everyone. Music class the only class where I'm with everyone (whose seniors). We entered and sat at our table. I'm so glad no one talked about what happened in the hallway earlier. "Ok students I'm now going to read out everyone who entered the contest" our teacher said.

He started reading the names out loud. Well I guess it's to late now. Funny I kind of regret not doing it oh well. "Utau Tsukiyomi, Ami Hinamori and our final entry is oh my Amu Hinamori" he said. "WHAT" I screamed out loud. Oops I came out of character everyone is staring at me. I panicked and ran out the room. "Amu" I heard Ikuto yell then some other people but I kept running.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Huh I heard Amu's name on the list did she decide to "WHAT" she screamed I guess not. Everyone looked at her probably surprised she came out of character but Amu panicked and ran out.

"AMU" I yelled and ran after her.

"IKUTO" Utau yelled and ran after me.

"UTAU" Kukai yelled and ran after her.

"KUKAI" Tadase yelled and ran after him.

"TADASE" Nagi yelled and ran after him.

Rima didn't say anything she just left the class and followed us. We looked for her then we saw her chara Ran I think point to a tree. "Ok guys I'm going to try to calm her down wait here" I said and walked over.

Amu's P.O.V.

I was sitting, knees to my head, leaning on a tree. "Amu" Ikuto said walking up to me. "Ikuto" I said. He looked at me.

"Did you put my name on the list"

"no Amu"

"even though I told you"

"Amu it wasn't me"

"that I didn't want to enter"

"Amu are you listening to me"

"because its to painful and"

"Amu I know that"

"it reminds me of"

"Amu trust me"

"Amu"

"and other memories I'd rather FORGET" I said. "Amu" he said. "Besides no one wants to hear me sing" I said. "THAT'S NOT TRUE" someone yelled. I turned to see that it was everyone, they had followed me. "I thought I told you all to WAIT OVER THERE" Ikuto yelled.

"Well you know Ikuto we never listen to you and besides you were doing a horrible job" Kukai said Ikuto sighed. "Amu it was me who put your name on the board I'm sorry but it looked like you were going to but I interfered I didn't want you to regret it I kinda want to hear you sing" he said.

"Me too Amu I've only seen you sing twice and you looked sad in both I wanna see how you sing smiling" Nagi said. "I've never heard you sing but Ami has told me stories I'd like to see if she was true" Rima said. "I would also like to hear" Tadase said. "Me too it's the same as Nagi said I want to see you smile while singing" Ikuto said.

"I still haven't accepted you dating my Ikuto but maybe if you sang and win I would" Utau said. "What were all trying to say is that we all want you to do this and sing for us" Ikuto said. Wow everyone wants to hear me sing even Utau. I saw my charas they nodded their heads.

"I don't have a band to play the song" I said. They all smiled except for Utau wait never mind she smiled. "Well we have one at our school we can asked today" Kukai said. "Well then I guess I'll do it" I said with a fake smile. They all cheered I hope I don't regret it.

Later

After I said yes we all went back to fourth and got detention for leaving in the middle of class. Damn who knew are teacher could be such a hard ass. After school Kukai, Ikuto, and I went to the music room and asked the band if they could help me.

Apparently they all seemed to be in my fan club because as soon as I got in there they started at me and immediately said yes and some even blushed even the girls. Ikuto didn't like that but Kukai and I were happy. They said we could practice everyday after school until the show and we could start today.

I was kinda psyched except Ikuto was here. "Leave" I said to him. "Why" he said. "To embarrassed now go" I said. "What about your ride home" he said. "Kukai can you do it" I said he nodded "there now go" I said. "What how come he gets… gets…um" "Please Ikuto" I said making the cutest face I could batting my eyelashes.

He blushed "f-fine" he said and left. I gave the band there music sheets and worked with each of them helping them play it right.

The Talent Show Day

It took a few days but they finally got the hang of it. It was finally the talent show and I was walking to the auditorium (the place it was held at) with Kukai. "Um Amu" he said. "Yes Kukai" I said. "Are you sure your ready" he said. "Well even though the bad was bad at first I think they can pull it off" I said.

"Well that's good but I meant are you ready. You never sang once during rehearsal" he said. "Oh sorry for worrying you Kukai I wasn't ready then but when I get onto the stage I will be" I said. "Well good luck I hope you don't choke" he said I stopped. It felt like a bolder that spelled choke fall on me. "Especially with all our friends there" he said. Friends then fell on me.

"And if you did the band would be so disappointed" he said. Band then fell on me. "Oh and Utau would probably think your not worthy either she'll probably steal Ikuto" he said. Ikuto and Utau fell on me. I couldn't move. He turned around and saw me frozen in place. "Oh Shit Amu I'm sorry lets go" Kukai said. I couldn't move "double shit" he said and came over to me and picked me up.

He put me over his shoulder and carried me to the place saying "don't panic don't panic no worries." We (he) walked in and sat me down next to all my friends. "What's wrong with her" Ikuto said. "Nothing she's fine just a little nervous" Kukai said.

A little part of me was about to jump out a window I'd rather jump then do this. "Don't worry Amu we'll do great" Ami said grabbing my hand I calmed down a little. "She's right no worries" Ikuto said then held my other hand I calmed down a lot. "Ok the try outs will now begin first is…" our teacher said. I sat and watched as each performer came and went they were all pretty good.

"Utau Tsukiyomi" they said and I watched as Utau walked up to the stage. "Good Luck" we all said. "Hey I'm Utau Tsukiyomi and I'll be singing a song I wrote called Meikyuu Butterfly" she said. All the lights turned of then one spot light showed on her then she started to sing.

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita

mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

When she finished everyone started cheering. She bowed and left the stage. WOW THAT WAS AMAZING. I couldn't believe how good she sounded. Everyone clapped and whistled for her I gulped. It made me feel nervous. "Next up is Ami Hinamori" they said. Ami got up and smiled.

She grabbed my hand and walked on stage. "Don't worry Amu its ok if you mess up I know it's not your fault" she said. I forgot only two can go on and I'm ruining Ami's chances of winning because of how I'm feeling. I'm sorry Ami I will do my best.

Ami got to the mike "Hi I'm Ami Hinamori and I'll be singing Yoru no Uta a song my sister Amu Hinamori, who will be playing the piano, wrote for me I hope you enjoyed it" she said. Everyone cheered for her "do your best Ami" I whispered then started playing the intro.

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

_Ami's P.O.V._

_As I was singing I looked back and saw that Amu had her eyes closed. She was playing perfectly just for me. Well I guess I better do my best too_

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

_ Ami'P.O.V._

_As Amu played the last notes I saw that everyone was looking at her amazed at how well she played. God I hope you let Amu and Utau win. I just entered for fun I really never expected to win. They both should win._

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Amu's P.O.V.

I finished the song I was happy all my doubts and troubles went away. I felt like I could do anything now. People clapped and cheered as Ami bowed and walked of the stage. "Ok last but not least Amu Hinamori" they said. Wow I'm last. I walked towards the mike as my band walked onto stage getting their instruments ready.

I just remembered the last act is suppose to be the best. "Hey I'm Amu Hinamori and I will be singing a song I wrote called Dancing In The Velvet with the school band The Guardians hope you enjoy" I said everyone cheered. "You ready: a member of the band said to me. I noddedthe the lights turned off and then a red spot light befelled the stage.

_hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite  
tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo  
anata dake ni sasagetai no  
watashi no mune no juujika wo_

nemuranai VELVET no tsuki  
kazarareta himitsu no heya  
futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake  
odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete

yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata  
aa torokasete agemashou  
chikainasai eien wo

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete? hayaku watashi wo

I started dancing a little while I sung. I actually sounded pretty good. I smiled this is really fun/

_akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni  
torawareta hoshi no izumi  
hitori kiri sotto inoru youni  
yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo_

yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite  
aa kuruoshii sono kaori de  
tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni

hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora  
subete nomikonde kieusete mo  
anata dake wo motometeru no  
uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai  
majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga  
itsuka kiseki okosu yo

unmei wa kimatteru no?  
kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo  
watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora jumon kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete hayaku? saa watashi wo

The song ended and I was totally out of breath. I looked at the crowd. It was dead quiet. Does that mean they didn't like it? I knew I shouldn't of then all of a sudden I heard clapping and cheering and whitsling even the judges were applauding. "Thank you but give it up to the band" I said.

The band members started to blush. I guess there not used to it. I remember my first time on stage like this with "Ok lets settle down we are now going to pick the finalist" they said. We got off stage and sat in our seats.

"You were fricken amazing out there" Kukai said. "I agree you were wonderful" Nagi said. "I loved your singing Amu" Rima said. "Nice job" Kairi said. "Again again" Yaya said. "Good work" Tadase said. "You weren't as bad as I thought you'd be" Utau said. "Thanks for smiling out there you did great" Ikuto said.

"Thanks everyone" I said. "Ok our two finalist are Utau Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori" they said. Everyone cheered even the people who lost. "Good job Amu" Ami said. Oh no that's right Ami didn't pass "Ami do you want to be in it instead of me I can drop out I bet you were there next choice" I said.

She didn't answer "Ami" I said bending down to her height. She hit me on my head "DON'T YOU DARE I didn't even want to pass if you drop out I'll never forgive you" she said. "Thanks Ami" I said hugging her. "Anytime" she said. Well now I was in the finals but the only problem is I have to sing a new song if I want.

But that's kinda impossible with the band I have now. If only… no chances of that happening are one in a million well I'll guess I have to make do with what I got.

To Be Continued…

**BlackLynx17: Well I guess I'm done please review AND ALSO Kei was the person Amu was talking about in the other chapters there you go hope you enjoyed till next time**


	14. Mind Bottling Dance

**Blacklynx17: HEY MY FRIENDS dis chapter is going to be off the chain sorry I'm just real hyper **

**() ()**

**(O.O) so please enjoy this**

_"Thanks everyone" I said. "Ok our two finalist are Utau Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori" they said. Everyone cheered even the people who lost. "Good job Amu" Ami said. Oh no that's right Ami didn't pass "Ami do you want to be in it instead of me I can drop out I bet you were there next choice" I said._

_She didn't answer "Ami" I said bending down to her height. She hit me on my head "DON'T YOU DARE I didn't even want to pass if you drop out I'll never forgive you" she said. "Thanks Ami" I said hugging her. "Anytime" she said. Well now I was in the finals but the only problem is I have to sing a new song if I want._

_But that's kinda impossible with the band I have now. If only… no chances of that happening are one in a million well I'll guess I have to make do with what I got._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 14 Mind Bottling Ball

Amu's P.O.V.

"We have an announcement to make" Akki said as soon as me, Ami, Nagi, and Ikuto said as soon as we got home. Aruto stood next to him. "As you know every year we hold a charity ball for our company and it's this weekend" Akki said.

"Charity ball what's that?" I said. "Oh Amu it's so fun theirs food and music and dancing" Ami said. "Oh right your new to the family well Amu once a year Aruto and I hold a ball for our companies business. We invite a whole punch of people and then donate the money to a charity of our choice" Akki said.

"Plus it's good publicity" Aruto said. I laughed "Yah that too but basically all you have to do is get an escort to go with and you can also invite all your friends to" Akki said. I looked at Nagi "I get Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase you get Rima, Kukai, and Utau" I said.

He nodded we started to text them. "All yes you" I said. "Yes, yes and yes" he said. "Ok but remember it's a ball so you'll all have to dress up" Aruto said. Wait did he say dress up "you mean girls have to wear dresses and make-up and heels" I said he nodded I gulped. "Oh Amu this is going to be so much fun we'll all go shopping girls I mean" Sanea said.

I started panicking. "Hey Amu are you ok?" Nagi said. Ami laughed "Amu hates stuff like that wearing dresses and girly stuff like that" Ami said. "Really you've never worn a dress?" Sanea said. "No to girly, jeans are best" I said everyone laughed.

"Well not today there are were going shopping tomorrow oh and invite all your friends we'll make it an all girls day out" Sanea said. "Ok" I said giving up if Sanea wants you do something you do it or else she…she… runs away crying and then Akki runs after her so sad.

I texted everybody if they could go they said yes naturally. "Yah ok so it's me, Amu, Ami, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Souko perfect" Sanea said. I smiled and nodded. "Come on Amu lets watch tv" Ami said. I nodded and walked to the couch with her. Ikuto sat next to me and held my hand. Maybe a ball wouldn't be so bad as long as I'm with Ikuto.

The Next Day

We got up extra early because Sanea said she wanted to get there first. She's such a child sometimes. When we arrived we met up with Rima and Yaya. We went to thousands of stores it was exhausting. Finally we decided to take a break and get some food.

"So who are you guys going to the ball with" Sanea said. "Um I'm going with Nagi he asked me yesterday" Rima said blushing. "Aww my little boy grows up so fast" Sanea said pretending to wipe a tear out my eye. We all laughed. "Well Yaya, Utau?" she said.

"Yaya asked Kairi this morning he said yes" Yaya said. "Kukai asked me" was all Utau said. "Ami, Souko?" she said. "I asked Tadase he agreed" Ami said. "Why my husband of course" Souko said. They all turned to me. "Well I think I'm going with Ikuto but he hasn't asked yet" I said.

"Don't worry he'll ask" Sanea said. "But what if he doesn't you should ask Amu" Rima said. "She'll look to desperate Rima she has to wait" Sanea said. "Yaya asked" Yaya said. "Even I know Yaya is still a baby of course she'll ask" Sanea said. "True" Rima said.

"Don't ask Amu Ikuto will definitely ask you" Utau said. "Yah she's right Ikuto hasn't liked anyone before I'll think he'll ask you too" Souko said. "Thanks Utau, Souko" I said. "Ok now lets seriously start shopping" Sanea said then dragged us into stories.

Everyone tried on dresses except for me. "Come on Amu what about this one" Rima said.

"No" I said.

"This" Yaya said.

"Nah"

"This" Sanea said.

"Nope"

"This" Souko said.

"Na ha"

"It's hopeless" Yaya said. "What about this one" Ami said. I looked at it "ok" I said took it and went into the dressing room. I put in on and went out. They ooh and aww "perfect" they said. "Yes you have to get it" I said. I looked at the price tag. "WHOA NO no way this is 500,00 yen" I said and went into the dressing room and took it off.

"Yes you have to Amu our family has a lot of money and your family so its yours too so get that and these shoes it's perfect" Sanea said. Theirs no point in arguing with her so I nodded. At the end of the day everyone had gotten their perfect dress. Rima and Yaya left and we all went home.

I put my outfit in my room then walked to the Tsukiyomi's house. I missed Ikuto. I walked in said hello to everyone then walked up to Ikuto's room. Typical he was on his bed sleeping. I walked up and sat next to him. Wow he looks so peaceful I almost don't want to wake him well almost.

I flicked his ear "Ikuto" I said. No response "Ikuto" I said a little bit louder. Still nothing. I hovered over him to see if he was pretending then he grabbed me and pulled me in his bed. "I missed you" he said hugging me tight. "I missed you too" I said it was the truth I really do love Ikuto.

"So" Ikuto started as he let me go I sat up. "Did you find a dress" he said. "Well I don't really think it matters since I don't have a date" I said. I looked at my charas they were giving me thumbs up. "Ah right so no one has asked you somehow I'm not surprised" he said. What did he say? Well two can play at that? "Well to tell you the truth I wanted to go with someone manly like Kukai or Tadase Nagi's already taken" I said.

Yes make fun of his manliness, hurt his pride. Ikuto suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. He hovered over me. "Damn right Nagi's taken and you are too I'm more manly than all of them combined so of course your going to go with me" Ikuto said.

"Is that a question?" I said. "It's a fact" he said. I laughed "yes I'll go to the dance with you" I said. He smirked "so did you find a dress" he said. "I'll tell you if you get of me" I said. "Nah I like this position" I said. "IKUTO" I yelled. "Hey Amu, Ikuto do you want some…" Souko said walking in.

She saw us and the position we were in. "I always wanted grandchildren" she said then closed the door making sure she locked it. "Ok Ikuto now you really have to get off" I said. "No you heard her she wants grandchildren so lets get started" he said. "IKUTO" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ok I'm kidding" he said getting off of me. I got up and punched him. He fell to the floor. "I forgot to never make you angry" he said was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness. Oops I guess I don't know my own strength.

20 Minutes Later

"Huh what happened?" Ikuto said. "Oh you blacked out" I said. "Oh wait WHAT?" he yelled. "Don't worry you'll fine" I said. "Fine" he said. We talked for a while then we said our good byes and then I left.

The Night Of The Ball

For the last few days after school I've been secretly taking dance lessons with Ikuto. I've only danced once in my entire life and trust me I was bad so he happily agreed. Tonight was the night of the ball and everybody was dressed up except for me. I was still in my room being torched.

It was horrible first they did my nails then hair now make up. I though it was over till I had to wear the dress. "See your all done now hurry before were late" Sanea said. I sighed and followed them down stairs. One by one each of us went down stairs (probably to show dramatic effect). First was Rima. She had on a light purple dress on that hugged all her curves. He hair was down with an orange star clip in her hair. She also wore orange heels.

Yaya was next. Her dress was kinda childish it was pink with frills all around. Her hair was in two ponytails like always but the ribbons were light green with some green heels and a green necklace to match. Sanea was after. She wore an orange cocktail dress that only she could pull off. Her hair was in a ponytail with some strands coming out. She had on some dark purple heels with bracelets and a necklace to match.

Ami was next. She looked exactly like Yaya. Her dress was long and yellow. Her hair was down with two ribbons in it. She wore pink heels. Souko was next. Her dress was light and elegant. It was pure white her hair was down and she was wearing white heels. It was simple but gorgeous.

After her was Utau. She looked like her mother. Her dress was white to but had a hint of yellow. Her hair was in her usual long two pony tails. She wore white heels and gold bracelets. She looked like an angle.

Last was me. I was so nervous it took me a while but I finally came down. I was wearing a long but sexy (that's what Rima said) black dress. It was simple but still had beauty. It was a V-neck so it showed part of my chest and Rima said and I quote "That's good make boys want you so Ikuto will get jealous and…" I won't tell you the rest but lets just say Rima knows a lot of colorful words. Somehow I think she wanted Nagi to do that to her.

My hair was up in a Chinese bun and I was wearing midnight blue heels. Around my neck was an heirloom I got from my mother. It was called the Humpty Lock because it was in the shape of a lock and was kinda a mood ring because it changed colors often. Tonight the color was midnight blue.

I walked down stairs and into Ikuto's arms. "You look beautiful" he said to me I blushed. He looked quite handsome too. We walked to the cars and drove to the ball. This place was HUGE. Their was thousands of people there all dressed up fancy.

There was food and music just like Ami said. "So this is what a charity ball looks like" I said. "Pretty amazing huh" Nagi said. "Our dads go all out" Ikuto said. I started to fidget. I don't belong here. I looked out of place. "Don't worry" Ikuto said and rubbed my arm.

I calmed down a bit. Akki introduced me to a lot of his clients. Ikuto and our friends were right beside me (to make sure I don't make a fool of myself) and to make me feel like I belonged until I heard something. Me, Rima, Ikuto, Nagi, Tadase, Ami, Utau, and Kukai were sitting down at a table talking about something till I heard someone whistle the first part of the kit kat commercial song (you know break me a piece).

Then it stopped. I whistled the second part (break me a piece). No at the table had notice me. I waited until I heard until I heard that person whistle (break me a piece of that). I whistled the last part (kit kat bar).

I stood up "Kit" I said. My friends looked at me. "Kat" I heard someone say. I looked around then I saw him. Blond hair, green eyes and that smile. "Kat is that you?" he said. I literally broke out and ran towards him which was a bad idea because I tripped but he caught me.

"Amu?" he said. I looked at him tears started to fall out my eyes. "Kei is that really you?" I said. "Hey now why you crying? Your going to ruin your wait are you wearing make up sorry you must be the wrong person because the Amu I know would never wear make up or cry because of seeing me" Kei said.

"I've missed you so much" I said as he wiped my tears away. "Come on smile I don't want to tell the others that our once fearless leader cried when we got reunited" he said. I tired my best to smile "I missed you" I said. "Me too" he said and hugged me.

It seemed like for a while till Ami came over and yelled "KEI." I let go so she could hug him. "Hey Ami oh look how you've grown your almost as tall as Alice" he said. "Really?" Ami said. "Yah" he said and patted her on the head. I had almost forgotten about everything about everyone. I'd forgotten about my new life and was remembering my old life till I turned around and saw my friends plus a super pissed off looking boyfriend.

"Oh hey guys your probably wondering what's happening so I'll tell you this is" "KEI" a girl with long blond hair and purple eyes yelled. She was a little taller than Ami and Kei's little sister. "Hey Kei there's an emergency and OMG IT'S AMU" she yelled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Alice been a while" I said. "More like years Amu but back to the point Kei there's trouble with the band and AMU PERFECT you can help us come on" she said dragging me Kei and Ami. I pulled away. "I can't leave not without my friends" I said and looked at them. I couldn't just ditch them that would be mean.

"Ok they can come now HURRY" she said. I looked back at them. "I'll tell Dad meet you in the front" Nagi said then left. "Perfect come on Amu's friends" she said and started pushing us to the door. Nagi was already there and we all went outside and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Next doors we had a gig tonight" Alice said. I looked at the building. It was small compared to the MASION. It was a night club called Seventh Heaven **(lolz inside joke)**. She led us to the backstage where everyone was at. "Amu" they all said.

I smiled "hey guys" I said. They ran up to me and hugged me and asked me questions like How are you? And Where have you been? And We've missed you. "Um Amu you might want to explain to our other friends" Ami said. "Oh sorry guys I just got all caught up in the moment these are my old friends or as we used to say my old band members" I said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**BlackLynx17: BWAHAHAHA I'm so evil well I hope you all enjoyed this and please review ALSO I MADE A NEW STORY I'm going to post it up tomorrow and it's from Heart No Kuni No Alice which is basically Alice in Wonderland but in Japanese. You do not need the manga to understand it but I would recommend it because it is a very good manga. You can read the manga on MangaFox so I hoped you enjoyed AND REVIEW bye**


	15. Meet the Band

**BlackLynx17: Hey sorry it took a while hope you enjoy**

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 15

Meet The Band

_Recap_

_I smiled "hey guys" I said. They ran up to me and hugged me and asked me questions like How are you? And Where have you been? And We've missed you. "Um Amu you might want to explain to our other friends" Ami said. "Oh sorry guys I just got all caught up in the moment these are my old friends or as we used to say my old band members" I said._

Amu's P.O.V.

"These two are Kei and Alice Ichiko there brother and sister" I said pointing to them. "This is Nora and Riku Togu their cousins" I said. Nora had long white hair and red eyes. He is the hot headed type and loves to fight. Riku had short white hair and yellow eyes. He was the quiet type and didn't really fight unless he had to (because of Nora).

They were like twins because they seem exactly alike. "This is Moka Suara and Aerith Fair not related but great friends" I said. Moka and Aerith were the gentle types. Moka had long pink hair and green eyes. She was also very clumbsy.

Aerith had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was the happy type and also very loving. She was like the big sister of the group. "And last but not least Sosuke Nanasa and Tsubasa Kura" I said. Let's see how could you describe these two nut jobs.

Well Sosuke had short brown hair and black eyes. He always was the serious type and took everything literally. Tsubasa had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was both the big brother of the group and the laziest one of us all.

Were lucky if he even wakes up on time. "Guys these are me and Ami's new friends and family. Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto" I said pointing then out. "Guys these are my old friends from a long time ago. I used to be in a band with them called FAUST" I said.

"Used to be the leader of the band she even created it" Kei said. They all stared at me. "Yah Hehehe" I said akward.

"Ok back to the emergency Nora and Riku had an eating contest and both have stomach aches meaning they cant play. Tsubasa and Sosuke got into an argument like they always do and got into a fight which NO ONE won and they both cant play leaving only Moka, Aerith, Me, and Kei and we need another guitarist so we can finish the concert so our fans wont riot" Alice said.

"Wow you have fans now" I said. "No Amu we have fans so will you do it" she said. "Sorry Alice I don't play anymore I haven't picked up a guitar in years" I said. "Please Amu your our only hope" Aerith said.

"Yup plus its only one song" Kei said. "After we can all catch up" Moka said. But…but I give up I guess I have no choice "fine" I said they all cheered. "But I'm not dressed for a rock concert" I said they were all wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts I had on a 50 something thousand dress on.

"Yah you do just do this" Alice said. She took out my bun then ruffled my hair. "Perfect here's your guitar your friends can watch in the crowd if they want to" she said handing me a guitar. "Ok were on let's go" she said and walked on stage with the others.

I turned around and looked at my friends. "Go on Amu" Ami said. "Show us what you got" Nagi said. "Yah" Rima said. They were encouraging me but I still felt bad and looked at Ikuto. He smiled at me "Good luck" he said. "I'm sorry" I said then walked on stage.

"HELLO EVERYBODY" Kei yelled into the mike. I looked at the audience. There was a lot of people. I froze in place and started to breathe fast and heavy. Luckily Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were with me.

They pushed me, I almost fell, but I caught myself and walked to my spot. I put my guitar on and hooked it up to the speaker. It felt strange but whole I felt complete then I remembered I didn't know what the song was.

"Yah so this is our last song for the night and its one of my favorites ARE YOU READY?" he said. They cheered. Ok his favorite song think…think… I got it I just hope its right I started playing the intro.

Time and Time again by Chronic Future

_Inspiring, shining, rising  
And when you're in my way  
I'm not dividing me from you cause we're working together  
Perfect in its splendor like the currents of the weather  
The splinter in my center hindering all of my pleasure  
Is me manifested as you in this endeavor  
Once responsibility is taken I can render  
Experience to be however I want to remember_

Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find

Put yourself through the scariest of scenarios  
Enter experiences you normally wouldn't dare to go  
It's all for the character and the arrogant afterglow  
Of knowing it's appearance according to your patterns of growth  
And what your parents handed down to you to handle  
Make sure you carry torches when they're putting out your candles  
Prediction can be unkind but unwind them still  
Don't erase the part of you that's responsible for your will

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are  
But you cant keep running away from what you're trying to find  
Well I've seen you and those things you do  
And the way you hide that shadow can't be good for you  
Your dark defines your light

There's some utterly damaged particles to deal with  
And if I stutter I'm sorry but it's hard to feel swift  
When stuck in my stomach is a cannon ball anchor to life  
I've been pushing it down pretending it doesn't exist  
Well this is what happens when you're pissed about being pissed  
You dig yourself so deep you resist just to resist  
And there's no way to get back experiences that you missed  
So start right now today and risk furiousness for bliss

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are  
But you cant keep running away from what you're trying to find

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are(2x)

But you cant keep running away from what you're_trying to find(2x)_

The song ended and the crowd was cheering. I started to laugh like crazy as the fans cheered. It's been to long man I actually missed this…this… rush of seeing these people actually cheering us on. Kei walked back to me and said "come on Amu."

He took my hand and let me to the mike. "Ok everyone since you loved us so much were going to play one last song with our old friend some of you might know her as LADY X" he screamed. Everyone started cheering.

"What are you doing? I don't want to sing" I said. I didn't I mean playing was fine no one can see you if your in the back but I was in the middle of the stage. "Aw she's scared come on everyone cheer her on Lady X Lady X" he chanted and the whole crowed started cheering my nickname.

"Come Amu just one song" Kei said. I thought about it "It's Alright, It's Ok" I said. "Got it NOW GIVE IT UP FOR AMU" he said. They cheered. I got up to the mike. The intro started to play then I started singing.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words and walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

[Chorus]  
It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

[Chorus]

Don't waste you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door

[Chorus]

When I finished the crowd was cheering my name. "Thank you everyone good night" Kei said then the curtains closed. We walked backstage. "That was great Amu" Yaya said. "I didn't know you could play like that" Kukai said. "Thanks guys" I said.

"So Amu we got a lot of catching up to do" Kei said. "Yah were having a party/ball next doors you all should come" I said. "Ok first we got to pack up here see you there" Kei said then went to get the gang.

I walked back to my friends "you all ready to go back" I said. They nodded. On the way back they kept asking me millions of questions. I just kept saying "I'll tell you when we get back." When we went to the place it was dead quiet.

"Weird its usually louder than this" Nagi said. "Yah some things wrong" Ikuto said. They opened the doors and what we saw shocked us. Everybody was unconscious and above them black eggs with white x's were flying around.

"What are those things" I said. "X-eggs guy's you ready" Tadase said. "Yah" they all said. Then they said "My Heart Unlock" light flash around everyone. "Ami what's happening" I said.

"There transforming" she said. I watch as they all transformed. I heard them say Black Lynx, Dear Baby, Sky Jack, Soul Samurai, Clown Drop, Platinum Royal, Seraphic Charm, and Beat Jumper. They all started flying around catching the eggs.

"Amu, Ami watch out" I heard Ikuto yelled and I turned to see the x-eggs shooting some weird energy at us. Ikuto and Nagi raced and saved us from their attack. "There's to many" Yaya said. "Just try to catch them all" Tadase said. "Then what we cant turn them back we have to break them" Rima said.

"You cant there dreams will disappear" Tadase said. Ikuto and Nagi had landed and put us down. "Mom, Dad" Ami yelled then ran to them. They were unconscious on the floor. That does it "HEY" I yelled all the x-eggs stopped and looked at me.

"You ruin this party, attacked my friends, attack my sister and hurt my parents YOUR GOING TO PAY" I yelled. "YAH let's do it Amu" Ran said. Do what? My necklace, the Humpty Lock, started to glow pink then I said "My Heart Unlock" I was engulfed by light and Ran's egg entered my body. Then I started to transform clothes popped onto me then I posed and said "Amulet Heart."

What's happening? "It's ok Amu" Whose is that "Its me Ran I helped you transform like the others so you can help the people dear to you" she said. Really what do I do? "Only you know that Amu believe and you can save them all" Ran said.

"Hey x-guys your bout to get your but kicked by Amulet Heart" I said pointing at them. "Amu don't there's to many" Ikuto said. "It dangerous" Nagi said. "You haven't gotten used to your powers Amu your useless right now" Rima said. Yah right I jump up in the air and said "Heart Speeder."

Some skates popped on my feet then I started flying around, leaving a pink line, rounding up the eggs together. What now? "My turn" Miki said then she switch with Ran and went into my body. My outfit changed then I said "Amulet Spade."

Watch this Amu "Colorful Canvas" I said then a blue paintbrush came out of thin air and sprayed rainbow paint onto the eggs. The eggs were now completely trapped. "Amu it's my turn to help" Dia said then switched with Miki.

My blue clothes were replaced with orange and yellow and my hair was up in two ponytails "Amulet Diamond" I said. "Starlight Navigation" I said then a rod popped into my hand and started spinning. Stars started to shoot out and hit the eggs. When it hit the eggs they turned white and flew away.

What about all the people and stuff they destroyed? "That's my specialty Amu" Suu said then went into my body and kicked Dai out. "Amulet Clover" I said then my outfit turned green and puffy. "Remake Honey" I said then a whisk came into my hand and honey shot out of it.

Everything was repaired and the people started to wake up. I landed on the floor then transformed back. I started clapping and look at the other Guardians. They started clapping with me. "That band was amazing" I said out loud so everybody wouldn't question what just happened.

They all started clapping with me. Me and Ami walked back to the table and sat. Everybody else joined us. They were looking at me. "What" I said. "How did you do that" Tadase said. "Do what"

"Transform with 4 different charas in a row" Nagi said. "I cant even transform with Eru yet" Utau said. "I don't know" I said. "It took us years to learn how to transform and it only took you 10 seconds" Kukai said.

"I knew it" Ikuto said. "Knew what" Nagi said. "Look at her necklace" he said. "What about it" Kairi said. "It's the legendary Humpty Lock said to hold great power that's how she did it she unlocked its power but not all of it the question is how and why did she release it now" Ikuto said.

"I just wanted to save everybody" I said. "That must be it then because of her will she unlocked it" Tadase said. "Thanks Amu for saving us" Ami said. "Your welcome" I said. "AMU" someone yelled. I looked to see it was Kei and the gang the security guard wouldn't let them through.

"I'll be right back guys" I said then ran over there. "There with me" I said to the guards. "Really with you Ms. Fujisaki" they said. Huh Ms. Fujisaki well they are my parents now. I nodded and they let them in.

"Wow security is tight" Kei said. "That's to keep party crashers out" I said. "Aw to bad you just let 8 in" he said we laughed. I told them to follow me to the table. We pulled some extra chairs then everyone sat down. "Ok let's start introductions over since we rushed last time" I said.

"Tadase Hotori"

"Nora Togu"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki"

"Riku Togu"

"Rima Mashiro"

"Moka Liddel"

"Yaya Yuuki"

"Aerith Fair"

"Kairi Sango"

"Sosuke Nanasa"

"Kukai Soma"

"Tsubasa Kura"

"Utau Tsukiyomi"

"Alice Ichiko"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

"Kei Ichiko"

Ikuto froze a little when he heard Kei say his name. I grabbed his hand on the table.

"Ami Hinamori"

"Amu Hinamori well that's everyone" I said. They started staring at each. "Guys this was my old family/friends I talk about and other guys these are my new friends/family" I said. They all oohed. Kei was staring at my hand.

"What'cha staring out Kei" I said. "Why are you holding his hand?" he said. "Oh Yah I forgot to tell you guys I'm going out with him Ikuto's my boyfriend" I said. Kei, Tsubasa, Riku, Nora, and Sosuke yelled "WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**BLACKLYNX17: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLASE REVIEW**


	16. No Way

**BlackLynx17: Hey sorry it took me so long to update summer has been epic so enjoy this chapter**

_Recap_

"_What'cha staring out Kei" I said. "Why are you holding his hand?" he said. "Oh Yah I forgot to tell you guys I'm going out with him Ikuto's my boyfriend" I said. Kei, Tsubasa, Riku, Nora, and Sosuke yelled "WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND"_

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 16

WHAT OUR LITTLE AMU HAS A

BOYFRIEND NO WAY NO WAY IN HELL OUR AMU IS TO YOUNG AND PURE PLUS

HER BOYFRIEND LOOKS LIKE A CAT

LOVING PERVERT

Amu's P.O.V.

Everyone stopped dancing and turned to our table. "Sorry everyone please continue on" Nagi said getting up. When everyone started dancing again he sat down. "Gosh guys why the hell did you yell" I said. "WE YE… I mean we yelled because you have a…a…" Kei said. "A boyfriend" Alice said.

"Yes that" Kei said. "What are your intentions with our Amu" Sosuke said. "How old are you?" Tsubasa said. "If you hurt Amu you'll pay" Riku and Nora said. "Um 17, my intentions um to date her and I would never hurt her" Ikuto said.

"Well A-" Sosuke said. "Our turn how long have you two been dating" Alice said. "When you two meet" Aerith said. "How you two you know kissed" Moka said. "We've been dating for a month, we met a few months ago and yes, yes we have" he said smirking.

"You've kissed our INNOCENT AMU" Kei said. "Basterd" Tsubasa said. I blushed and all Ikuto did was nod. "That's not helping Ikuto" I whispered to him. "Wow Amu I'm kind of surprised you even have a boyfriend" Alice said. Aerith and Moka agreed.

"We will never accept" Kei said. "Yah" the boys said. "Well do you love Amu Ikuto?" Aerith said. "Yes" he said I blushed. "Ok I accept" Aerith said. "Me too he seems nice" Moka said. "Me too he's really cute" Alice said. "Alice how could you betray you brother" Kei said.

"Very easily" she said. "Well the GUYS will never accept" Kei said. "Amu are you happy with him" Sosuke said. "Yes I really am" I said. "Ok I accept" Sosuke said. "WHAT" the boys said. "YES" the girls said. "Why Sosuke we were best friends" Tsubasa said.

"We still are and I do love Amu very much and want to protect her but we all knew this was going to happen one day. I mean we all thought it was going to be with you know but its not and she's happy that's all that really matters" Sosuke said.

"Aw Sosuke I love you too" I said. "Well Amu's friends" Tsubasa said. "They have names you know" I said.

"Cant remember them"

"Not surprised"

"What was that"

"Nothing please continue"

"Well Amu's friends has Ikuto ever"

"Hey you can remember my boyfriends name but not my friends"

"FINE Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya has Ikuto ever make Amu cry or sad" Tsubasa said. "Happy" he continued. "Love you" I said smiling.

"No" they all said. "Well then I guess I have no other choice I accept" Tsubasa said. "Yes two down three to go" Alice said. Nora and Riku looked at each other. Even though there cousins sometimes they act like twins I'm pretty sure they were born on the same day to.

"We will agree" Riku said.

"On one condition" Nora said.

"What is it" I said.

"If he breaks your heart" Nora said.

"Makes you cry" Riku said.

"Or touches you in anyway" Nora said.

"We get to beat the crap out of him" they said together.

"Well Ikuto has to agree with that" I said. We all looked at him. "Can I fight back" he said. "No" they said. "Amu how important is this to you" he said.

"Very there acceptance is like the blessing from my parents I think of Tsubasa and Aerith as my mother and father. Nora and Riku as my annoying cousins. Sosuke as my uncle and Alice and Kei as my brother and sister" I said.

They all smiled at me. "Ok then I give you permission to beat the crap out of me if I hurt Amu even though it will never happen" he said. "Then you have are acceptance" they said.

"Hehehe thanks guys" I said. "Anything for our little Amu" Tsubasa said. "Now there was one Kei what will it take for you to accept" I said. "Nothing, nada, zip… ok one question and you have to answer it" he said.

"Ok what is it" I said. "I accept" Kei said. "That's not a question" I said. "I know I'm going to save that question but for now welcome Ikuto and friends to our family" Kei said. We all laughed "thanks guys" I said.

The rest of the party was a blast. We continued talking and I think everyone liked each other a lot. We danced a little and I didn't mess up once with Ikuto. It felt so nice to be in his arms. Of course I danced with everyone else too but it only felt weird when I danced with Kei. Something was way different.

When the party ended we had to go our separate ways. I got all their phone numbers and they promised to repay me for the favor. I thought it was perfect timing and told them about the show.

They all happily agreed to help. That means I'll have to make a new song but the show is months away after winter break and its oh my god NOVEMBER. Ikuto's birthday is soon I wonder what I should get him.

When we got home I went straight to my room. I was beat. I said good bye to Ikuto but he laughed and waved. I wonder what that meant. I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. "Today was tiring right" my pillow said.

"Yah it was" I said wait pillows don't talk I opened my eyes. Ikuto was laying next to me. "Ahh what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I said trying to get up he hugged me so I couldn't move.

"Well I'm here to see you of course and I got in though the balcony you really should lock it perverts could come and get you" Ikuto said. "I'm only worried about one pervert and why?" I said.

"Cant a boyfriend see his girlfriend"

"Yah but theres usually a reason why?" I said. He said. nothing at all and just continued to hug me. "Ikuto whats wrong" I said something was wrong usually he teases me by now. "Nothing I just miss you" he said.

"Miss me you say me all night" I said. "In other guys arms" he said. "Huh Ikuto?" I said. "It's nothing" he said and pulled me closer. I started to blush his head was on my breasts. "I-Ikuto t-tell me why? Did it b-bother you to see me w-with them?" I said.

"Of course it did you're my girlfriend yet your saying I love you to all these other guys and letting them hold you how could I not fell jealous" he said. Huh Ikuto's jealous? Why? Because of my family? Of course I love them but not like Ikuto I thought he knew that.

"Especially when you danced with Kei Ichiko I knew what he was thinking what he was doing or at least trying to do" he said. "Ikuto I'm sorry" I said a tear fell out of my eye. "Why are you crying?" he said.

"Because it was my fault I was so happy to see all of them I got carried away I never thought about how you would feel about it" I said as more drops fell out my eyes. "No Amu stop crying it's my fault for not being able to control my emotions I should trust you enough to take care of what's most important to me" he said.

"And what's that?" I said. "Why you of course" I said wiping my tears away. "Ikuto I'm really sorry I promise to do better next time but I want you to know this has been the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not Sosuke or Riku or Tsubasa or Nora or Kei has made me feel this way. So what if Kei was my first kiss you were my first love and the first man to hold me in his arms like your doing" I said.

"Amu" Ikuto said and stared into my eyes passionately. He bent down and whispered "I love you" then kissed me. He did it over and over again each time fill with passion and love. When he finally stopped I said "I love you." He smiled and layed next to me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight" he said. "Of course" I said and hugged him. He put his arms around my waist then we fell asleep in each others arms.

**BlackLynx17: OK I hope you enjoyed it**


	17. Ikuto's Best Birthday Ever

Blacklynx17: Hey guys it's been a while bout here is my new chapter **THERE ARE ALOT OF MISTAKES AND I'M SORRY. IT LIKE 2:54 AM AND IM TIRED NEXT TIME I WILL TRY NOT TO MAKE SO MANY MESSAGE ME IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND SOMETHINGS AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER SCHOOL HAS BEEN HEPTIC AND 4 OUT OF 8 OF MY TEACHERS ARE B-I-T-C-H-E-S- WELL MOSTLY 2 BUT THE OTHERS ARE STILL MEAN HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Shugo Chara A Chance To Be with You Chapter 17 Ikuto's Best Birthday Ever

I woke up. I had a strange dream last night. Ikuto came into my room and wow it wasnt a dream. I looked down to see Ikuto hugging me tightly. He's so cute when he's sleeping. It makes me think of how much I love him and how i would do anything for him. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Amu breakfest" Sanea said. Oh no I forgot about them. "Coming" I said. I heard her walk away. "Ikuto" I said playing with his hair. "Hmmm" he said. "Time for you to leave" I said. "But I'm comfortable" he said hugging me tighter. "Tell that to Akki, Nagi, and Sanea downstairs" I said. "I'm up" he said. "I can get used to this" Ikuto said stretching then got up.

"Well don't and leave" I said. "Aw is that how you told to your boyfriend?" he said. "Yes now go before we get caught" I said. He pecked me on the lips "love you" he said before he called Yoru, who was sleeping(not like that) with Miki, and left through the balcony. "Love you too" I whispered then got up and walked downstairs. "Is something wrong Amu" Sanea said as I sat down at the table. "No,why?" I said. "Because you seem different, happy?" she said. "Is that a crime to wake up happy?" I said. She laughed "no i suppose not" she said. We ate breakfest then the Tsukiyomi's came over.

"So are you all going to the usual place this winterbreak" Akki said. "Huh usual?" I said. "Oh Amu every winterbreak we go to our cabins in the mountains where it snows" Ikuto said. "Really snows wow when's winterbreak" I said. "Um right after my birthday on the 2nd" Ikuto said. WHAT IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY I TOTALLY FORGOT CRAP AND IT'S IN TWO DAYS. "Yah we better sart packing" Nagi said. "Who's going" I said. "You know all the Guardians" Nagi said. "Wow will the cabins be able to fit everyone?" I said. "Yah plus extras" he said. BING! "So could eight extras fit" I said. "Yah why?" he said. "Could I please invite my other friends?" I asked. It would be so cool if the came plus I want everyone to know each other better.

"Um Ikuto?" Nagi said. "Of course they can come go call them now" Ikuto said. "Thanks Ikuto" I said and went to my room to call them.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"Ikuto are you sure you want to do that? I mean last night you were..." "Yah I'm not worried anymoreNagi besides I trust her" I said. After what happened last night I'm not worried about anything. "Wow very mature of you Ikuto WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he yelled. "Shut up" I said.

Amu's P.O.V.

I walked back into the room "they all said yes" I said. "Good" Ikuto said then smiled. "So Ikuto What do you want for your birthday?" Nagi said. "You wanna surprise party" Ami said. "No the son of a Tsukiyomi needs a huge mansion birthday party with thousands of clients our buissness will go way up" Aruto said. "I agree honey they'll be music and dancing" Souko said. "is that the only think you can think about Aruto buissness this is your first and only son weouldat least invite ten thousand people and hold it at a humormus mansion that would quardruple our buissness" Akki said.

"No all I want for MY birthdayis to go on a date with Amu NO surprise parties with thousands of people or in a big mansion either just me and Amu thats all" Ikuto said. I blushed ALOT. "Well if that is what you want Ikuto" Aruto said. "It is" he said. "OK we will plan the best date ever for you" Akki said. "Wait a minute" i said. "Yah i agree" Ami said. "Yah" Nagi said. "It's settled then we will plan your date for Ikuto's birthday let us get to work" Akki said.

"Amu um could you come here" Ami said. "Sure excuse us" i said. I followed Ami to her room. "Ok so I already got Ikuto a birthday present can I show you it?" she said. "Go ahead" i said. She went into her closet and took out a bag. She reached into it and pulled out a black cat plushie. "AW IT'S SO KAWAII of corse he'll love it" I said. "Thanks Amu so what are you goingto get Ikuto?" Ami said putting

"I don't know" I said. "Hey isn't that mom's necklace" Ami said pointing to the humpty lock. "Yah I found it a few days ago for the ball" I said. "To badd there isn't another Ikuto would love it" Ami said. Yah he would of wait a minute. "Ami thank you" I said then ran to my room. I started digging through my stuff. "What are you looking for Amu" Suu said. "This" I said holding up a key. "What's that" Ran said. "Ikuto's present" I said. "It's pretty" Dia said. "Thanks could you guys help me wrap it?" I said. "Sure" they said. "Thanks" I said. No worries now just have to wait for Ikuto's birthday.

IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY

I woke up feeling quite happy. Today was the last day of school and also Ikuto's birthday. Just as I was about to get dressed Sanea and Ami run into my room. "Here Amu put this on" Ami said. "Huh what about?" "Doesn't matter now put it on I'll do her hair Ami get the things she'll need" Sanea said. What's going on here? I felt like a barbie. They dressed me, did my hair, picked out my shoes, and made me wear perfume.(She' wearing the outfit that she went to see Utau's concert in the first season at night with that weird Suu loving teacher)

"Ok she's all ready" Sanea said. "For what" I said. "Why school of course let's go Amu" Ami said. Something was very wrong. We left the house and headed towards school. "I'm going to get in trouble since I'm not wearing my uniform" I said. "DOn't worry about it" NAgi said as we got out the car. Strange I didn't see Ikuto anywhere.

All of a sudden two guys wearing black suits and glasses ran up to me. They picked me up and started running away with me. The weirdest part was that NAgi or Ami didn't come after me. They must have planned this. They carried me to a black limosine then threw me in. "Ow you could have been a little bit more gentlier" I said. "Hehehe you seem pretty calm even through you just got kidnapped" Ikuto said.

I looked up to see Ikuto sitting down wearing street clothes. (The outfit when he slept over Amu's house with the cross necklace). "I knew Nagi and Ami had something to do with this so what's going on?" I said. "It's my birthday" he said. Such a simple answer. "Yes i know that and.." I said. "I just wanted to go on a date with you so that's what were doing" he said.

"What about school?" I said. "BLame our parents for trying to make this the best date ever besides it's the last day no worries" he said. "So were going to be out all day" I said. He smirked "yup just me and you" he said. "Fine where are we going?" I said. "Breakfest" he said. Now that he mentioned it i didn't even get to eat breakfest today. "Sounds delious" I said. When the car stopped I looked out the window I saw this HUGE 5 STAR RESTURANT. "Where eating here?...For BREAKFEST" I said. He nodded.

We walked in there, got our table, ordered our food, and ate breakfest. The food was ridiculously expensive but very good. We talked about what boyfriends and girlfriends would usually talk about. It was around 1 when we left. "Where are we going next" I said. "Movies" he said. We drove to the theature. When we got there we were looking at the movies. "We are going to see the new horror film that just came out" he said. I gulped "Horror why dont we see a romance or a comedy?" I said. I hate horror films.

"Nope I wanna see this one besides I already have the tickets" he said holding them up. God please help me. We went in, got snacks, then went to our seats. I looked around. "Why are we the only ones here?" I said. "Because my father bought all the seats so it would be just me and you" he said. WHAT? That's just a waste of money.

All throughout the movie I was screaming. Ikuto chuckled a bit and held my hand.I would have thought it was sweet if I wasn't screaming my brains out. I was so freaked out I was happy when the movie ended. "Amu if you would have told me you were scared of horror movies I would have seen something else" he said. "No you wanted to see that one besides it was your birthday" I said.

He kissed my cheek "thank you" he said. I smiled "where to next" I said. "A suprise let's go" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the car. We started driving and it was around 4 when I started seeing somethin in the distance. It was an amusement park. "Ikuto IKuto are we going there" I said. He nodded. "Whoo yes yes uhhh I mean whatever" I said. He laughed. I'm so exicted I love amusement parks (even though I've never been to one) I've always wanted to though.

When the car stopped I literally jumped out and walked (ran) to the gates. I looked inside no one was around. "Ikuto is it closed?" I sai with sadness in my voice. "No you just to say the magic words" he said. "Tell me" I said. He whispered it in my ear. I blushed "what NO" I said. "Then it won't open" he said. "Grrr fine Ikuto is my cute, sexy, powerful, all knowing master" I said. When I said it all the lights turned on and the gates opened.

"Whoo it worked come Ikuto let's go" I said running to the nearest ride. This amusement park was filled with games, rides, food it was like paridise. "I wanna go on this one no that one, no that one" I said. Ikuto laughed "Amu we have all day let's go on all of them" he said. "YAY" I said. First we went to the rollar coasters, then the arcades. After we went on the teacups.

"Hahahahaha" I laughed. Ikuto was to big, he could barely fit. "Yes haha very funny I get to pick next" he said. I couldn't answer from laughing to much I just nodded man i wished I had a camera. After Ikuto took me to the merry go round. I would have liked it if Ikuto hadent insistend that we share a horse. "Hehehe so AMu you enjoying the ride" he said.

I was blushing so much. Ikuto put a finger under my chin and made me look at him "Amu don't be embaressed were dating after all" he said and leaned into kiss me. I was going to let him but the ride suddenly stopped causing me to fall off and Ikuto to kiss the pole. "Amu are you ok?" he said. "Yah" I giggled "help me up." "Here let's sit down" he said then led me to the ferris wheel.

We got on and sat down. "So IKuto's how's your birthday so far?" I said. "Best one i've had so far" he said. "Really what about your other ones" I said. "Trust me having thousands of guest in your house, most you don't even know is not a fun birthday" he said. "Not as bad as thousands of people you do know coming over and eating everything" I laughed.

When we came to the top of the ferris wheel the sight was breathtaking. "So beautiful" I said. "Yah it really is" Ikuto said. I looked at him and saw he was looking at me. Well I might as well give it to him now. "TADAH HAPPY BIRTHAY IKUTO" I said holding out the gift. He took the gift "thanks Amu" he said and smiled, like really smiled not a smirk like he usually does. He looked down and opened it.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I started to open my gift. Inside was a key attached to a chain, a neckalce. "It's called the Dumpty Key, it's a matching pair with my neckalce and unlocks it" she said lifting hers up. It looked exactly the same. I put it on "see now we match" she said laughing. I grabbed her face and pulled it to mine kissing her. God how I loved this woman. I'm so lucky to have he in my life.

I nibbled on the bottom of her lip till she opened her mouth then our tongues battled for dominice which I won of course. She started to moan. I put my hands under her shirt and she started to moan louder. We parted for air. "Amu I love you" I said. She smiled "I Love you to Ikuto" she said. I was going to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"Um... Ikuto could you like um get your hand from under my shirt" she said blushing. Wow I started blushing too. "Oh um sorry" I said doing what she said. "I guess I kinda got carried away" I said. "No worries I'm just not ready for um that" she said. "Don't worrry Amu I can wait" I said. She smiled then kissed me. "Then again.." I said. "IKUTO" She yelled. "Just kidding" I said then we started laughing.

When the ferris wheel was back to Earth Amu started to yawn. "Ready to go home" I said. She nodded. We got in the car and heading home. On the drive Amu fell asleep on my lap. She's so cute. When the limo pulled up to our house i woke her up. "Amu were home" I said shaking her. "YAWN Oh Ikuto home already" she said. "YAh let's go" I said helping her out the car.

We started walking towards the doors. Strange the lights were all off. It was only 10. Amu unlocked the doors then we walked in. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO" people screamed. The lights went on and confetti was launched. "I thought I said I DIDN'T WANT A SURPRISE PARTY!" I said. "YAh we know but we didn't listen" Kukai said. Everyone started to laugh. "NOW LET'S PARTY" Kukai screamed. We all danced, then it was time to cut the cake and open presents surprisingly they all gave me good gifts.

It was around midnight when people started leaving. I thanked everyone for coming to the party i never wanted as they started to leave. "Well Akio thanks for the wonderful party" Aruto said. "Anytime Aruto have a good night" Akio said. "Well bye Amu thanjs for the gift" I said holding the key. "Your welcome Ikuto good night" she said and kissed my cheek. "Night" I said then left with my family. "Hmm honey it seems our son has really fallen deep for Akio's daughter" Aruto said. "Hehehe I agree" my mom said. "Me too" I said. MAn this was my best birthday ever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. WHOO WINTER BREAK

A Chance To Be With You Chapter 18 WHOO WINTER BREAK

Yes, yes, YES, FINALLY we are going to Ikuto's and Nagi's winter cabins! I packed all my things and we are heading (or driving) there now. Nagi, who was driving, and Kukai, who was sitting next to Nagi were sitting in the front (which meant Kukai had control over the radio and we were all stuck listening to the sport stations). Rima, Ikuto, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, and I were sitting in the back. Kei and the gang, including Ami, were in a car behind us. I've been waiting so long for this day, actually a week or two, but who cares I'm excited. "Amu you're really excited aren't you" Dia said. "Nope" I said coolly. "Cool n' Spicy" Ran said and everyone laughed. "So, desu what are we going to do first" Suu asked me. "EVERYTHING" Miki said. "Wow Miki you're all hyper" I said. "It's because this is here first vacation with Yoru and there gonna" "SHUT UP RAN" Miki yelled interrupting Ran.

"Well first we have to check in" Ikuto said. "Yah then get our rooms and unpack" Kukai said. "And take a nice long hot bath" Utau said. "I agree" Rima said. "Then can we do everything" I said. My chara's and I looked anxious at everyone. "Yes" they said. "YAAHHH!" my chara's yelled. We were almost there.

4 hours 26 minutes and 37 seconds later

"Are we there yet?" I said. "No" Rima said. ""Are we there yet?" "No" Kairi said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" Utau said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" Kukai said.

"Are we there yet?"

"Sweetie we'll tell you when we are there ok?" Ikuto said. I looked at him. "Miki" I said. "Are we there yet?" she said. Everyone groaned. "Hey guys guess what?" Nagi said. "We're gonna kill Amu and her chara's" Utau said. "No we're here" Nagi said. I looked outside the window. The cabins were huge, like the size of a regular house, and there was about 4 of them. "Hey cool n' spicy why not help us with these bags" Kukai said. Huh I looked and everyone was outside. "Oh sorry" I said then went outside to help them. When we walked up to the cabins Ikuto unlocked one of them. When we went inside the place was huge and full of furniture. It made my old house look poor damn these rich people. "Hey Nagi which ones my room?" I said. "Ikuto should know" he said. "Follow me" Ikuto said. I did. We walked past this hallway and entered another cabin. "So all the cabins are connected" I said. "Yah it's so we can all have our privacy but still visit each other without walking in the snow.

He walked up to a room and opened it. The room was huge with dressers, and closets, a TV, a huge bed in the middle. There was also a patio with a view of the mountains. I dropped my bags "this is my room" I said then jumped on my bed and started squealing. "So soft" I said. "Actually to be more precise" Ikuto said then jumped on my bed. "It's our room" he said. "WHAT!" I yelled. "You didn't know everyone is sharing a room" he said. "WHAT! Why couldn't I bunk with Rima or Yaya" I said. "Because" he said then hugged me. "I want you" he said. "Awww" my chara's said. "WHAT! No awwws get out go sleep with Kukai or Kairi or else" I said. "Or else what" he said. "...NAGI!" I yelled then ran out the room. I ran into Nagi's arms. "Nagi I don't want to share a room with Ikuto" I cried into Nagi's arms.

"Aww why not?" he said and patted my head. "Cuz he's a pervert" I said. "... okay that's true but you two have two separate beds" Nagi said. "WHAT! There's only one big bed!" I yelled. Everyone looked at Ikuto. He smiled "what I am a teenager, I have needs" he said. "NAGI SEE PROTECT YOUR LITTLE SISTER" I yelled. "Speaking off little sister's where's yours" Utau said. I looked around "I don't know but knowing them they'll turn up eventually now back to Ikuto why am I paired up with him?" I said. "Cuz everyone else already has a partner plus it's my house" Ikuto said. I glared at him "Fine but you have to put the other bed back" I said. We had a glaring contest with each which I eventually one then Ikuto sighed and said "Nagi, Kukai, Kairi help me put the bed back." All the guys left. "Ikuto can be so perverted sometimes" I said. "It's because he likes you" Yaya said. "Our because he's watching you" Utau said.

"Excuse me, watch? What do you mean by that?" I said.

"Well you did invite your old friends, mostly guys, and it's CLEAR all of them love you" she said.

"So what's that suppose to mean everyone here loves me too"

"But everyone here has girlfriends does Sosuke or Tsubasa have girlfriends?"

"I...I don't know"

"Exactly so that's why Ikuto's keeping you close he doesn't know if they'll try something or you"

"Are you implying that I'll cheat on Ikuto?" Is she trying to start something with me? Really?

"Ok guys let's calm down" Yaya said.

"You said it not me"

"Yah who wants some tea" Rima said.

"Well for your IN-FOR-MA-TION I love your brother and would never do something like that EVER don't go comparing myself to you"

"No how bout some ice cream then" Yaya said.

"EXUSE ME are you saying I do those sorts of things"

"Or we can order a pizza" Rima said.

"I'm not saying that, I'm thinking it though"

"Listen little orphan Annie your nothing compared to me, your were nothing till you came to Nagi's daddy's house begging to stay. The only reason your here is because everyone pitied you"

Did she call me Annie, THE ORPHAN, I mean I loved that movie especially the dog and when they sang that one lady was a bitch though and never mind that there's no time to for this although I kinda wanna that movie now.

"Oh really, everyone pityed ME, is that the reason Ikuto chose me over you thank god that's cleared cuz here I thought he picked me because you were a crazy, stuck-up, controlling brat who happens to be his blood related sister" I said. Everyone's eyes widened especially Utau's. "It would have never worked anyway" I added.

"YOU BITCH" she yelled then jumped on me. "IKUTO'S JUST USING YOU LIKE THE WHORE THAT YOU ARE" Utau said pulling my hair. "ME A WHORE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH THE ENTIRE FOOTBALL TEAM TO MAKE MY BROTHER WANT ME by the way how's that working out for you?" I said.

"Bitch"

"Hoe"

"Orphan"

"Wanna-be"

"You used your looks to take Ikuto from me"

"And you used your body to become famous I've heard your singing and I'm not impressed"

We started to fight. "Yaya gets the guys you two STOP FIGHTING" Rima said then tried to pull Utau off me. "OW she bit me SCRATCH HER EYES OUT AMU" she yelled. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Ikuto came and yelled. "She's a whore" Utau said pointing at me. "She's a bitch" I said pointing at her. We looked at each other and started fighting again. "ENOUGH KUKAI GET UTAU" Ikuto yelled then pulled me off of Utau. "What happened" Nagi said. "She said I would cheat on Ikuto and called me an orphan whore" I said. "She called me a crazy, stuck-up bitch" Utau said. Nagi and Ikuto laughed a little when she said that. "See even they agree" I said. "Come over here" Utau said trying to break free of Kukai's hold. "Bring it" I said. "ENOUGH COME ON AMU" Ikuto said then started dragging me away.

He dragged me to our room. "Come on bring it I'm not scared Ikuto let go" I said. "No tell me what happened, why did you two start fighting?" he said. "She started it that little b-" "AMU THAT IS MY SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" he yelled. My eyes widened. "What I did wrong huh? WHAT I DID WRONG WAS DECIDE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND DATE YOU WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR SISTER AND WHILE YOUR AT IT GO OUT WITH HER BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF THIS YOU JERK OFF" I yelled and ran out the room. I ran towards the front door. Kei opened it "Hey Amu sorry we're la-" I ran past him and the others and into the snow. I kept running pasting trees till I cam to a dead end, the cliff. "IKUTO YOU IDIOT I REGRET EVER FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU" I yelled into the sky. I just stood there listening to the echo.

"Amu" Ran said. "I'm ok...just need to sit down for a bit" I said and sat in the snow. "Amu it's ok" Ran said as she and her sisters sad on my shoulders. "Were here for you" Miki said. "Yah,desu we won't let them hurt you" Suu said. "And don't worry I see a bright future ahead of you" Dia said. I picked them up and hugged them. "Thanks guys" I said as we watched the snow fall.

Sosuke's P.O.V.

"What just happened" Kei said. "It seems Amu and Utau got into a fight" Nagi said. "Cool did Amu win OW what was that for everyone was thinking it" Kei said. I hit Kei on the head "Idiot did anyone get hurt" I said. "Utau's fine but Amu left before we could check" Nagi said. "Why she leave" Aerith said. "It's my fault" Ikuto said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMU" Kei yelled. I hit Kei harder on the head knocking him out. "IDIOT doesn't he ever learn sorry about that Ikuto what did you say or do to Amu that made her leave" I said. "I blamed Amu for causing the fight" he said. "Did you listen to her part of the story first?" I said. "I did not" he said. "Did you hear Utau's story first then?" I said. "No" he said. "So you automatically blamed Amu for starting it without knowing the stories" I said.

Ikuto stayed quiet. "Utau tell me who started the might" I said. "I did" she said. Ikuto's eyes widened. "I'm the one who said the first comment and made the first move" she said. "I thank you for being honest I'll go fetch Amu you all stay here" I said. "WHAT" Kei said regaining conscious. "BUT" "STAY HERE KEI I'll be back" I said. then left. "How come he get's to give orders like that" Kei said. I heard Tsubasa hit him. "Cuz he's the oldest and your an idiot" he said.

Amu's P.O.V.

"Amu it's starting to snow harder" Suu said. "It's ok just a little bit longer" I said. I felt like I was sleeping. I didn't even notice the footsteps behind me and the arm going around my shoulder. This person pulled me close and didn't say a word. I tried to figure out who it was but I was so sleepy. This felt so familiar to me like this has happened before. "Sosuke?" I said. He pulled me closer. "I remember when I was younger whenever I was mad or in trouble you'd always come and comfort me like this you really haven't changed" I said. "Yah and in the end you always did the right thing" he said. "...I have to apologize to Utau don't I" I said. He nodded. "Even though-" "I know what happened Amu it wasn't your fault" he said. I frowned "You must be ashamed of me I went to far with that" I said.

"Yes you did but I'm not ashamed your Amu you always go to far" he said. I hit him. "Shut up Sosuke" I said. "Ow you've gotten stronger haven't you" he said and we started laughing. "Amu there's one more thing you must do" he said. "What do you mean?" I said. "You have to let Ikuto apologize so you can forgive him" he said. I got angry. "Why should I do you know what he did to me?" I said. "Yes I know he blamed you but..." "But what he should have trusted me, he should have trusted me, he should have trusted I wouldn't cheat on him" I said as tears slid down my ears. "Amu we're talking about two different things aren't we" he said. "Amu how long has Utau know Ikuto?" he said. "His whole life" I said. "Ok how long has he known you" he said. I wiped my tears away "3 months" I said. "Ok so yes what Ikuto did was wrong but how can you blame him? He's known Utau for his whole life of course he would back her up" he said

"That still doesn't explain why he would think I would cheat on him" I said. "Amu when you first met Ikuto did you trust him immediately just like that" he said. "no" I said. "Of course you didn't it took sometime just like it will for us. Ikuto knows nothing about us only that we love you so of course he'd get antsy I would to if it was my girl actually I'd be more protective but that's not the point Amu just give it time he'll learn to trust us just like you" he said. What Sosuke was saying made alot of since but "I still don't want to go back."

"Uugghh Amu has Ikuto ever been in a relationship before you?" he said. "No why?" I said. "I remember in my first relationship I didn't know what to do. We'd always fight and I'd always make her cry but after sometime things got better and I learned what to do and what not to do and tried with my best effort to make her happy. It's the same as you and Ikuto neither of you has ever been in a relationship before so of course there's going to be some problems but those problems are truth of your love" he said. "Last question Sosuke are you still with that person" I said. He smiled "Yes, yes I am and I miss her everyday. You can tell when you love somebody by the way you act. I think about her all the time. Just knowing she's there for me makes me happy. I'd do anything just to see her smile isn't that the way you feel about Ikuto?" he said.

Ikuto... I never though about it that way before. "I'd do anything for Ikuto" I said. "Because you love him" Sosuke said. "Yes I love him" I said. "And you want to be with him right" he said. "Forever" I said. "Then over come all obstacles Amu love him despite his faults, love him because he's himself Amu true love is being able to stay with him no matter what" he said. I smiled "when did you become a love expert" I said. "After I met her" he said smiling. "Come on let's go back I got some apologizing to do" I said getting up. "Good girl" he said as we started walking back. "And after I'm done I want you tell me everything about you girlfriend from her name down to her shoe size" I said. He laughed "Ok ok and maybe you'll meet her one day" he said. "Please of course I'll meet her I have to see if she's good enough for you" I said. He just smiled "one day" he said.

"Hey Sosuke last question before we go inside why were all of you late?" I said. "Well you know Kei always hungry" he said. "Funny thing is I thought you were driving" I said and lifted an eyebrow. "Well you know me" he said and we laughed. I paused when we hit the door. "Don't worry Amu everything will beat alright and if not we can go rent a motel or something" he said. "Just me and you" I said. "Don't worry Kei won't be in sight" he said. I laughed then he opened the door. As we walked in everyone looked at us. "We can go to the motel now if you want" he whispered. I giggled "I got it" I whispered back and walked to Utau. "So how you feeling any injuries" I said trying to make small talk. "No and you" she said. "I'm perfect well not perfect but ..." I took a deep breath" I'm sorry for all the names I called you bitch, brat, stuck-up, crazy and I lied about you sleeping with the entire football team about you sleeping with people to become famous I actually like your songs" I said.

Kei and Tsubasa was cracking up about the things I called Utau till Aerith hit them both on the head. "*cough you better be cough* I mean I'm sorry too about how I'd say you'd cheat on my brother and all those names and saying everyone pityed you. No one pities you here they all actually love you that's why your here" Utau said. I had tears in my eyes. "AW Utau friends?" I said. "whatever" she said. "AW UTAU" I said and hugged her tight. "Ow ok ok friends" she said and hugged her back. "Now that that's over let's eat" I said. "AMU" Sosuke said. "I know I know I was just kidding can't you take a joke" I said. "Hey where's Ikuto" I said. "In his room he locked himself in there after Sosuke left" Nagi said.

"Amu he feels really bad about what he said" Utau said. "He should be" I said. "AMU" Sosuke yelled. "Ok ok I'm going DAD" I yelled then started walking to my room. "Hey I thought I was the Dad" Tsubasa said. "Today your not" Sosuke said.

I walked in my room. I saw Ikuto laying on a bed and then saw another bed blank right next to him. Whoo my bed! I jumped on it. "Thanks for bringing my bed back" I said facing him. His back was turned against me. "I'll never forgive you, you know" I said. I saw him flinch. "I mean why should I when your not giving me a chance to? That's not fair Ikuto" I said. He turned around. I could see the regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said. "I forgive you" I said then kissed him. "Now come on I'm hungry and everyone's waiting on us" I said. He laughed then got up. We walked hand and hand to the dining room. When we got there everyone was eating pizza. "Sorry we couldn't wait much longer" Kukai said. "HEY SAVE ME SOME" I yelled and we all laughed. After dinner we stayed up watching movies.

Some romantic, some actiony, and only one scary cuz after that I ran screaming in my room. How could Kei forget I hate scary movies. I layed down on my bed and sighed. My chara's were probably still watching the movie. I couldn't get what Sosuke said out of my head. "True Love I wonder if Ikuto feels that way with me" I said. "Feels what way" someone said. I looked up and say Ikuto coming in and closing the door. "What are you doing here aren't you going to finish the movie" I said. "I already seen it before the maid killed everyone" he said. "I knew it" I said. Ikuto then layed next to me. "Ikuto don't you have your own bed" I said. "Yes but it doesn't have my cute girlfriend on it" he said. I rolled over to his bed. "Now it does" I said. He laughed. "Even though you brought my bed back it still feels like one big bed" I said.

"That's because I pushed it as close as it would go" he said. "Why?" I said. "So I could do this" he said and hugged me. "Ikuto?" I said. "Hm" he said. "Do...do you love me?" I said. He looked at me "of course I do" he said. "What kind of love is it" I said. "Rape love" he said I punched him. "IDIOT IKUTO I WAS BEING SERIOUS" I yelled and kept punching him. "Ow ow ok I was just kidding let me think about it" he said. "I'm drawing a blank what kinds of loves are there?" he said. "We'll there's sibling love" I said. "Nope" he said. "Friend love" I said. "Nu uh" he said. "Puppy love?" I said. "What's the love called when you can't get that person out of your head and you think about her all the time?" he said. "Obsession love" I said. "When you'd never lie to that person and always make her happy" he said. "Truthful love" I said. "When you'd do anything and everything for that person, overcome any obstacle that stands in our way just to be with her, to love her no matter what" he said. I tear slid down my eye. "That's called True Love" I said. He smiled "Yup that's the one true love I like the sound of that" he said.

Normal P.O.V. (lemon part for those who don't want to read it don't nothing really happens here)

He couldn't resist much longer, he gently pressed his warm lips to hers, it was innocent and sweet. They broke apart and starred at each other momentarily before kissing again. This time deeper, their lips rubbed together madly, heads changing direction every second, his hands slid down her back as he roughly shoved her flesh against him. Her hands slid up his arms and stopped at his shoulders to pull off his shirt.

The only sound in the room was their loud breathing and the smack of lips. She ran her hands all over his upper body, from his toned arms, his six pack abs, to his hard chest. He wasn't a scary muscle man, but he was certainly hot, just the right size, Amu decided to herself.

Her eyes widened as she felt something hard between her legs, she wasn't used to erections heck she'd never gotten this far. Not knowing what to do, and needing air she broke away from their kiss blushing from embarrassment and gasping loudly for oxygen. He looked a little embarrassed himself, but smirked. "We can stop at anytime" Ikuto said as he leaned over and bit her neck lightly.

"Ik-" He cut her off by placing another light kiss on her lips, one on her nose and one on her forehead. His lips traced the outline of her jawline, she let out little gasps as he kissed down her neck, sucking, licking and biting, she felt a shoot of heat run through her as she started unconsciously grinding her lower body against Ikuto's erection. A low groan was heard from Ikuto, she blushed and thinking she did something wrong back up a few steps.

"So-sorry." She stuttered, Ikuto gave her a questioning look, annoyed by the throbbing in his lower region

"Do you want to stop now?" he said looking at her. "No" she said. He pulled her back towards him, he put a hand on her bottom, pressing them close together, Amu moaned awkwardly. He let go of her momentarily to pull his shoes and pants off leaving his only in black boxers, those were quickly thrown on the floor as well.

He looked up to see a red beat Amu, she was starring at Ikuto naked for the first time, he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable himself, only because she was looking completely horrified by his penis. He coughed awkwardly, signaling her to say what she was thinking.

She pointed, dumbfounded at his erection, "Ikuto, do you think it'll fit?" He looked surprised. "You wanna go that far" he said. "Of course Ikuto I love you" she said. Ikuto laughed "It'll fit, I'll be careful don't worry." He pulled her into a hug while sneakily unclasping her strapless bra, with a rough tug it was on the floor. She quickly pulled away from him, still blushing madly and using her arms to cover her bare breasts.

"Ikuto." She stumbled, flustered.

He smirked at her, "Let me see."

"No." She broke eye contact with him. She was so innocent and self conscious, he found it cute.

"Amu." He said sternly into her ear, causing her to weaken, he grabbed both her arms and slowly peeled them away from her chest. She looked at him awkwardly as she watched him stare at her naked upper body, he said nothing and the next thing she knew her pants and panties were around her ankles.

"IKUTO!"

His smirk lifted even more as he starred at his flustered, naked girlfriend. He looked into her eyes and whispered sexily, "Are you embarrassed?" She stuttered out a yes, not breaking eye contact he asked her, "Why?"

"Be-because y-you're a p-per-pervert."

"You're so beautiful." She didn't blush, she just starred at him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed." He smirked, "Besides, your mine after this, I am allowed to be perverted from now on."

"Oh god help me." She laughed.

"Like so." He said, as he grabbed a small size B breast and massaged it with his hand, he lowered himself and started licking around her nipple.

"Ah!" She gasped, new to the feeling of sexual pleasure. He sucked the nippled lightly, earning more gasps as he did the same to the other breast. He licked down her cleavage, she moaned loudly and arched her back as her planted light wet kisses down her flat stomach. He lifted himself up becoming eye level with her again, stroking and groping her upper leg and inner thigh, she moaned softly.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Ikuto." She answered weakly.

They both took a deep breath as he entered her, he gasped loudly in pleasure but felt guilty seeing the look of pain cross over Amu's face. Tears streamed down her face as she bit her lip. Ikuto stayed still wanting her to get used to him, he used one hand to steady himself and the other to wrap her up in, her nails dug into his back painfully and her head was buried in his shoulder.

She lowered herself from his shoulder and smiled up at him, the smile that pleased him more than anything, even sex. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's okay now."

He started moving slowly, pain was still evident in Amu's face, but she looked happy watching the look of pleasure on his face, and listening to his moans. Slowly but surely with every slow thrust they both reached their climax.

Amu threw her head back, though still in pain she felt the pleasure, "IKUTO!" She gasped repeatedly.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her, she blushed as she saw him starring at her nakedness. "What?" She asked.

He stroked her face with a strong hand and kissed her lightly, ignoring the question. She just shook her head, rolled her eyes and closed her lids. All the insecurities she had just felt were gone, she felt so much closer to Ikuto.

"It won't hurt next time." He stated, knocking her out of her daze.

It was her turn to smirk, "Can't wait."

TO BE CONTINUED

hope you enjoyed ^.^


	19. The Accident

**Blacklynx17: Okay guys this is what you all have been waiting for I will finally be finishing this story thanks for the wait I hope I don't disappoint you**

**I'M BACK BABY AND STILL DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 19

The Accident

(**duh duh duuuuuuh)**

…It's bright…too bright. I blinked once…twice then finally decided to open them fully. My eyes clashed with indigo ones. He didn't say anything, only stared at my and smiled. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. Immediately I pulled them off, my eyes wide. I looked under the covers again then looked at Ikuto. He nodded like he knew what I was about to ask him.

Then I remembered the touches, the moans, the sweat, the feelings, I started bushing as it all came back to me. Ikuto embraced me. "So all that wasn't a dream" I said.

"Nope" he said.

"So um I'm not s virgin anymore"

"Nope your mine now" he said. I pulled the covers over me. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I whispered. "What" Ikuto said. "Mama, Papa I'm sorry I couldn't wait oh my god what am I going to do? What am I going to do? *gasp* We didn't use a condom OH MY GOD I c could get pregnant, I'm never going to get married now, I'll be alone forever with a child-" I said panicking.

"Amu, Amu, AMU! CALM DOWN" Ikuto yelled. Huh I looked at him. "Finally Amu don't worry if you do get pregnant I'll take care of you, and what do you mean be alone forever I'll always be with you and didn't I tell you already that your mine. Only I'm allowed to marry you" he said.

I laughed at what he said. "WHAT" he yelled. "Nothing, nothing your sweet thank you Ikuto" I said and right when I was about to kiss him

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Amu, Ikuto are you up yet? Breakfast is ready come down already?" Nagi yelled outside our door. "Yah were up we'll be down in a second" Ikuto replied. Please god make him leave and not come in. He can't find out about this. "Ikuto you better not be doing anything perverted with my sister" he yelled.

"Don't worry I'm not" Ikuto said smirking. I pushed him off the bed. "Ow! what was that for?" he said. "For being a pervert" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. I wrapped the blankets around my um *naked* body and made my way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower" I said before I entered making sure I locked the door. I took my shower then walked into the room with just a towel wrapped around my body.

Thank god Ikuto wasn't in there. I got dressed then walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. There I saw everyone sitting at the table with food everywhere. "Mamu mtherme mu mare" Kei said I think, I could barely understand him due to his mouth full of pancakes. I laughed. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full" I said, he swallowed.

"I said Amu there you are. I saved you some pancakes Nora, Riku, and Kukai were hogging them" Kei said handing me a plate full of flapjacks. "MEY" all the boys yelled with syrup over there faces. I pulled up a chair and sat with them laughing at them with Kei. "So how you sleep Amu" Nagi said. "Hehehe like a log" I said. "the Ikuto try anything" he asked.

Everyone looked at Ikuto who was currently licking syrup of his plate. He stopped, looked up at us and said "what?" I laughed "don't worry he didn't" I lied smoothly. I looked around the table for Sosuke. He was sitting between Tsubasa and Aerith and was currently pouring chocolate on his pancakes.

He looked up and saw me staring at him. "Yes" he said smiling. "You know already" I said. He gulped. "Come on tell me about your GIRLFRIEND" I yelled. Sosuke started chocking on his pancakes and Tsubasa spit out his coffee. "SOSUKE YOU HAVE A GF" Tsubasa yelled. "LIES" Riku and Nora yelled. "Yah right stop joking" Kei said. "Sorry was it a secret" I said innocently. "IT WAS but not anymore" he said.

"Is it that Kaname girl?" Aerith said. Tsubasa spit out his coffee again. "YOU KNEW" Tsubasa said. "LIES" Nora and Riku said again. "Really she's hot and has a nice pair of-" Kei couldn't finish because Sosuke hit him so hard he fell unconscious. "Who, who is she tell me" I demanded. "Ugh okay her name is Kaname, we went to high school together, she's one year younger than me and we've been going out for 4 years" he said.

"Really 4 years I always wondered where you would disappear to" Kei said regaining consciousness. "What she look like" I asked. "Long blue hair with brown eyes" Sosuke said. "Sounds like she's related to Ikuto" Kukai said. We all laughed. "What about everyone else?" I said. They looked at each other.

"Nora's single" Riku said.

"So is Riku" Nora said.

"Moka has a crush but is too embarrassed to confess to him" Aerith said. Right at that moment Moka blushed.

"Aerith is married" Moka said. My jaw dropped. "MARRIED!" I screamed. She giggled "yes happily for 2 years now" she said. Wow I really missed out on a lot. "Details" I said. "Well his name is Zack and he's a soldier" she said. "Wow he must have a great body then" I said out loud. Apparently everybody heard me and started. I saw some eyes twitching.

"Okay" I started trying to get the conversation going again "whose next?" I said.

"Tsubasa's taken" Alice said.

"To be more accurate abused" Kei said laughing. I raised an eyebrow. Tsubasa put a hand over his head and smacked Kei. "As you can tell Kei's still single" Tsubasa said.

"What about you Alice?" I asked.

Her expression softened the turned anger then back soft. "She doesn't know, she's always on and off and on and off with him" Kei said. Alice glared at him. "Let's just say my love life is a little complicated at the moment" she said. "More like every moment" Kei added. "OKAY" I yelled ending the subject so there wouldn't be a fight. When Kei and Alice fought I mean they really FIGHT.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. "SNOWBOARDING" Ami yelled. "WHOOO" my chara's cheered. I almost forgot they were here. "Well what are we doing here let's get ready" I said.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

We all arrived at the snowy mountains and went our separate ways. Ami, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi and Alice were at the kiddies mountains, Nagi, Rima, Nora, Riku, Tsubasa, and Aerith were at the regular mountains (where the rides aren't kiddy but not extreme either), and Ikuto, Utau, Moka, Sosuke, Kei, Kukai and I were at the extremely large/tall mountain.

I was currently racing Kukai down the mountain, with our chara's help, but I could tell I was going to loose by an inch so I scooped up a snowball and threw it at him. Naturally he fell and I arrived at the bottom first, winning. "Hey Amu you cheated" Kukai said getting up. I stuck my tongue out at him "No I AAH" I screamed as Ikuto came down the mountain and tackled me down into the snow.

"IKUTO" I yelled. "That's what you get for cheating" he said and pecked me. "Ew guys get a room" Kei said coming down with Moka, Sosuke and Utau. I blushed. "Hey guys I'm going to head in" Utau said taking off her board. "Me too I'm hungry" Sosuke said. "I'll make some tea for you, you guys want some?" Moka said.

"No me and Amu got one more race to go this time NO CHEATING" Kukai said. I smiled. "This time it'll be times you two against me and Amu like old times" Kei said putting his arm around me. I looked at Ikuto wondering if he would be mad. He smirked "too bad were going to whoop your guys badly" Ikuto said. "Ohhh" Kukai said and high fived Ikuto.

"YOUR ON" Kei and I said. "This time no chara's" Kukai whispered to me. I gave him a thumbs up. "Hey guys" I whispered to my chara's. "Go ahead of me with Utau and friends I'll be there soon" I said. "Aye aye Captain" Ran said and flew away with Miki, Suu, and a tired looking Dia after her.

"Hey guys go ahead and I'll catch up" I said. Kei looked at me strangely but Kukai and Ikuto pushed him to the cart ride. I caught up to Dia. "Hey are you feeling well Dia" I said holding out my hand for her to land in. "Yah Amu just a little light headed" she said. "I'm sorry I should have noticed sooner" I said. She smiled "It's not your fault I was having fun with you I just over did it a little" she said the closed he eyes.

I started to get worried. "Don't worry Amu we'll make sure Dia gets back" Miki said. "Yah and I'll make something to help her feel better" Suu said. "COME ON AMU HURRY IT UP" I heard Kei yelled. Ran and Miki helped Dia up. "Go on now and you show Kukai whose boss" Ran said. I nodded and ran to catch up with them.

AT THE MOUNTAIN TOP

"Okay first one to the body wins only rule is no cheating got it?" Kukai said. We all nodded. "Okay on your mark, get set" Kukai started. "GO!" Kei yelled and we raced down. "HEY" Ikuto and Kukai yelled and snowboarded after us. "That was a good one Kei" I said. "Well you know me Amu" he said.

Suddenly Ikuto and Kukai passed us up. "See you at the bottom suckers" Kukai yelled laughing with Ikuto. "Come on this way I think it's a short cut" Kei said. I nodded and followed him into the forest. We passed some trees and then it started to get foggy. I got off my board "Kei, Kei where are you?" I yelled. "I'm right AHHHH" Kei yelled. Huh I started running towards his direction. "KEI WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"AMU RUN AWAY DON'T COME OVER HERE" he yelled. But it was too late. "WHA- AH" I yelled and slipped off something. I was falling till I felt something yank me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I screamed "AMU DON'T LOOK DOWN" Kei yelled. I looked up at his face. We-we slipped off the mountain and Kei was currently holding us both up.

"Amu I'm sorry we should have took that short cut but don't worry I'll think of something" Kei said. I knew he was lying. He was holding us both up by a small ledge sticking out. "Kei I need you to do something for me" I said. "Amu kind of busy right now" he huffed. I looked into his eyes "Tell Ikuto I love him okay" I said. His eyes widened. "What Am-" I couldn't hear the rest because I let go and let the fell to my doom.

BACK AT THE CABIN

"AMUUUUU" Dia yelled suddenly. Everyone had gotten back and everyone who could see Dia looked at her. "Dia what's wrong" Miki said. "Amu she-" "Hey were back" Kukai yelled walking in with Ikuto. "Hey welcome back where's Amu and Kei" Aerith asked. "Huh didn't they come back?" Kukai said. "We came down but didn't see them behind us, we waited for a while and just thought they already came back" Ikuto said.

"AMU SHE SHE SHE" Dia couldn't spit it out. Ikuto looked shocked "What happened to Amu Dia" Ikuto said. The band was looking around thinking _Whose Dia? _"AMU FELL OFF A CLIFF AND KEI FELL IN AFTER HER" Dia yelled then started crying mumbling "why couldn't I see it sooner?" _A-A-Amu?_ Ikuto thought. "What do you mean she fell off a cliff with Kei" Kukai yelled. Everyone looked shocked.

For a second it went dead silent then all of a sudden everyone was running around, all of them think if Amu and Kei had survived the fall?

To be continued

Sorry

**Blacklynx17: Well I think that was good for my new chapter update sorry about the cliffy but everyone knows I won't kill them or will I…jk I won't.**

**TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY SO AS A PRESENT PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTION AND REVIEW THANK YOU!**


	20. Do You Love Me?

**Blacklynx17: Hey you all have been probably wondering where I have been but it's just I don't know what's happening anymore in this story and I still haven't finished writing it so thanks for waiting so long. Here is the newest chapter.**

**This is in Amu's P.O.V.**

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 20

Do You Love Me?

'_AAAAHHHHH!' _is what I wanted to scream, but I found myself unable to. What is this killing pain in my head. I feel so tired, but I knew I needed to know where I was so I tried my best to open my eyes. The pain was too much, I could barely move and my clothes were soaking wet.

Okay think Amu, think where am I? What was I doing? Ugh my memories are too foggy. Only one think left to do..

"Hh-H-HE-" I started coughing instead of yelling for help.

"Amu, don't move" I heard someone say.

I forced my eyes opened no matter how much pain I felt.

"KEI" I managed to yell.

When I saw him my heart dropped. Why is he so look so badly?

"K-Kei" I said again.

"Amu stop your injured, I think your leg is broken and you banged your head pretty badly" he said.

No wonder I couldn't feel my lower body.

"What happened Kei" I forced out.

"First off I need to check if your okay what's your name?"

"Amu, Amu Hinamori"

"Tell me about yourself"

"I have a sister, Ami, a boyfriend, Ikuto, and am currently living with the Fujisaki's. We all went out to ski in the mountains" I said.

"Glad to see you don't have memory loss can you remember anything else?" he said.

I tried thinking.

"We were skiing, racing somebody and then we decided to take a short cut and then my mind gets fuzzy"

"Amu, we fell from a cliff"

I remembered but that still doesn't explain…

"Why is are you here? I remember letting go" I said.

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU DIE!" he yelled.

I flinched at his voice.

"When you let go of my hand I immediately came after you. Lucky for us there was a river at the bottom of the mountain"

I know I should have been yelling at him for jumping after me but instead I just held out my hand for him.

"Thank you" I said while a few tears ran down my face.

His eyes widened then he tried his best to crawl over to me and grab my hand.

"Kei what happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know I only feel unbarable pain in my shoulder and my chest" he said.

I squeezed his hand.

"Do you think anyone's going to find us?" I asked worriedly.

He squeezed back.

"Definitely who knows they may be looking right now. Your boyfriends going to kill me through for letting you get hurt" Kei said and laughed, well attempted.

I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"By the time they find us we'll probably be frozen to death" I said.

"Well if that's the case it was pleasure to serve you Lady X and it's an honor to die with you" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Amu all our friends are looking for us plus your boyfriend and your brother are loaded, we'll definitely get found" he said.

He's right, Ikuto and Nagi will do everything in there power(money) to find us not to mention the Guardians and Faust but if I knew that how come I didn't reply back. How come I just stayed silent. After a while Kei started singing.

I didn't know if it was because he was bored, or if he couldn't handle the silence, or to try and reassure me everything was going to be okay. I loved hearing Kei sing even if it was one of the childish songs I've ever heard.

"migi! ue! shita! hidari!  
guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!  
mae! ushiro! naname! JANPU!  
burabura burabura burabura burabura 1! 2! 3! 4!

JANPU! JANPU! JANPU!  
SHEIKU! SHEIKU! SHEIKU!  
JANPU! JANPU! JANPU!  
SHEIKU! SHEIKU! SHEIKU!

mezase NANBA- WAN!  
KARADA HAI TENSHON!  
batsugun PUROPO-SHON!  
ki ni naru aitsu ni PO-KA- FEISU!

migi! ue! shita! hidari!  
guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru guru Don't touch me!

PAPEPIPU PAPIPEPU PAPEPIPUPO  
da! PAPEPIPUPO  
1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! PAPIPUPEPO!  
KANFU- KI-KU da! PAPEPIPUPO  
otenami haiken! PAPEPIPUPO  
1! 2! 3! 4! mainichi kagami to FAITINGU!"

All of a sudden he stopped singing. _Why did he stop?_

"Amu do you remember when we went to that ball of yours?" he said.

"Yes we finally met again" I said.

"Do you remember the deal we made?" he said.

I thought about it.

"The one were you tried to ask me a question?"

"Yah since we might die and all can I cash in that one question?" he said.

"Sure" I said.

Kei struggled to sit up and looked me in the eye.

"Did you ever love me?" he said.

Huh?

"Of course I love you"

"No Amu not that kind of love, let me rephrase it were you ever in love with me?" he said.

I stayed quiet.

"Amu?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I just want to know"

"It wouldn't matter I love Ikuto"

"But I'm not asking if you love Ikuto, I already know who you love now and want to live happily with. What I'm asking is when we were younger and together were you ever in love with me?" he asked. _Kei…_

Flashback

Little 6 year old Amu

I remember I was walking through the school hallway when I heard the strum of a guitar. I heard another and another so I decided to follow it. I was led to the music room. I looked through the door and saw a blond angel playing the guitar.

I was so amazed I didn't realize I was leaning towards him and ended up falling in the room. "Ow" I whispered. The angel stopped playing and looked at me. Then he started laughing at me. I got up and marched right up to him.

"Hey that wasn't very funny" I said to him.

"From your point of view maybe not but for mine, it is" he laughed.

"You…You…YOU…" I started crying.

He stopped laughing immediately.

"Hey I'm sorry" he said.

"I thought angels were suppose to be nice" I cried.

"Angel?" he said.

He patted my head.

"Angel that's right I am an angel I only laughed because I thought you thought I was an ordinary human" he said.

"Oh I understand your not an angel, you're a mean angel" I said and glared at him.

"If I wasn't an nice angel could I do this" he said and started to play his guitar.

"WOW! You really are an angel" I said and watched him play. I was so caught up in watching him I forgot to look at the time.

"Oh no Ami! I'm sorry Mr. Angel but I have to go will you be back tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me and smiled ear to ear.

"Of course" he said and I blushed.

"Well bye" I said and ran out.

Everyday after school I went to the music room and everyday I saw the angel there. Angel was so nice he even taught me how to play the guitar. One day I got caught by mommy though…

"Amu why have you been spending so much time after school" Mommy asked.

"Oh um" I blushed, "I met an angel" I said.

"Angel?" she asked.

"Yup he's a pretty angel" I said blushing even harder.

"Amu why are you so red?"

I just stood there and stayed quiet.

"Could it be you love the angel?" she said.

Smoke came out my ears. She hugged me.

"Amu your so cute. Amu it's okay to love an angel, but remember one day that angel will have to go back to heaven" she said.

Huh angel will leave me one day? The next day again school I met the angel again. "Why hello there Amu" the angel said smiling at me. I smiled back at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Ang-"

"KEI" I suddenly heard a female yell. She looked like a second angel.

"A-Alice wait a second shhhh"

"DON'T SHUSH ME YOU'VE BEEN GONE EVERYDAY FOR A MONTH WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN- oh whose this?" the female angel said looking at me. My eyes widened.

"Kei?" I said.

Angel ran over to the girl.

"Alice shush go home I'll be there later" he said.

"Your not an angel?" I said.

"Angel? Kei's no angel he's my big brother" she said.

I started crying, "your not an angel?" I said.

"No wait Amu don't listen to her" he said.

"Thank goodness" I said.

"Huh?"

I ran up and hugged him.

"Your not an angel, you don't have to leave me now" I said.

He looked at me confused then hugged me back.

"Your right I'm not going anywhere" he said.

Like he promised he didn't leave and we became friends. We made a band together and found everyone. And slowly but surly my love had grown for him.

_God I have a secret… I shall take this secret to the grave… I found an angel one day... I fell in love with the angel, and the angel loved me back… But fate was not kind to us and we lost each other… Time past though and the angel found me and was still in love with me... but I had fell in love with another... I love and shall marry this another... I couldn't be with the angel anymore so I set him free... I shall never tell anyone this secret about loving the angel...as proof of my love to him... for wanting him to be happy..._

End of flashback

"Amu, Amu, AMU! Don't fall asleep" he said.

Huh? I looked at Kei.

"I'm sorry Kei I wasn't in love with you" I said.

He smiled. "I already knew that" he said.

"Kei"

"Don't Amu I already acc-"

"That's not it… Can you do me a favor" I asked.

"Seeing as this might be our final hour sure" he said.

"Well I've known you've never kissed anyone and I've kissed Ikuto before but um… could I have a friendly friend, friend kiss" I asked.

_I couldn't tell him I loved him. If I did he would have done everything in his power to get me back and would have never let me go. I'm sorry Kei, I want you too be happy. It may have been fate that brought us together but it was also fate that led me to Ikuto. This is the least I could give to you._

Kei turned beat red, "Um sure" he said.

"Um I can barely move so I'll just wait here" I said and closed my eyes.

I heard Kei struggle to get over to me but when he finally did I felt him hover over to me. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. Slowly he bent down and brushed his lips against mine. It felt "cold" I said.

He touched his lips. "Sorry" he said. Even though his lips were cold they were gently, it was a nice kiss.

"No problem" I said. I felt my eyes get heavier.

"Amu… Amu…AMU!" Kei yelled but I couldn't hear him. The last thing I heard was though was "I love you"

**Blacklynx17: I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me forever but thank you for waiting so long and please review.**


	21. A Bad Week

**Blacklynx17: Okay here is the newest chapter of A Chance To Be With You and I hope I'll be able to update frequently so please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**This is in Amu's P.O.V.**

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 21

A Really Bad Week

…

…

It's dark…

…

I hear voices…

…

Mumbles but it's to jumbled…

…

Am I alive?…

…

…

I'm starting to get my feeling back…

…

But the only feeling I feel is pain…

…

I hope the pain goes away soon…

…

I'm starting to get my hearing back…

…

I can hear people talking, saying my name…

… Amu

…

Beep

…

Beep

…

Beep

…

What is that? My alarm clock?

… Beep

It's time for school!

…Beep

Wake up Amu, wake up!…

… All I see is white…

I blinked, clearing my vision. Where was I? This was most definitely not my room. I looked around the room and saw Ikuto sleeping in a chair besides my bed. I tried to call his name but my voice wouldn't come out.

I lifted my hand to try and shake him but there was something connected to it. Is… Is this a needle coming out my arm? I cleared my voice.

"Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto" I said my voice getting louder and stronger each time.

"Ikuto, IKUto, IKUTO" I yelled/

He stirred a little then finally opened his eyes. He looked directly into min.

"Amu?" he asked blinking.

"Hey where am I?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand, I tried not to wince.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you" he said holding my hand against his face. I could feel him start to cry.

"I-Ikuto" I said.

"Amu" he said then stood up to kiss me. I winced away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just" he sighed and moved away from me.

"I understand it's just very painful" I said.

"I'm sorry"

"Stop just help me out of here" I said and starting moving around.

Ow… ow… it hurts.

"Amu your not going anywhere, you've been asleep for three days along with Kei" he said.

My eyes widened.

"KEI, KEI, WHERE IS HE! IS HE OKAY?" I yelled.

He was with me, he protected me, he helped me, he… he loved me.

"Yes he's find just broke a few ribs and dislocated a shoulder or two you know the works" Ikuto said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is… is he okay?" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes he's fine, going to make a full recovery" he said.

I sighed in relieve.

"Aren't you even worried about yourself?"

"I feel pain everywhere in my body so I'd rather not know" I said.

Ikuto grimaced.

"Let me call the nurse" he said pushing a button.

"Nurse, wait I'm in a hospital!" I screamed.

"Yah how else were we going to treat you, the doctor said you were worse then Kei with a broken leg, some ribs, your sprained your…" Ikuto's voice died down.

"You should have seen yourself when they brought you in… you looked so broken" he said.

"Ikuto" I said and held my hand against his cheek.

"I feel better now really though tell me how did you find us?" I said.

It was a fricken snow storm and we fell down a cliff.

"Ami" he said.

"Huh" I asked.

How did Ami save us?

"I'll explain later listen I need to go tell the others your awake now" he said getting up.

"Wait don't get them" I said.

"Why?"

"Because I feel horrible right now and I'm pretty sure I look even worse" I said.

"You always look beautiful to me" Ikuto said.

"Yah to you probably not for the others right now" I said.

Ikuto then laughed and finally smiled at me.

I blushed and gave him a shy smile back.

"Okay no visitors only doctors" he said getting ready to leave again.

"Wait um… could you send Aerith in" I asked.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"It's important" I said.

He just nodded and left.

"Wait Ikuto one more thing" I yelled.

He stopped and turned to me again.

"Ke-kem I love you" I said.

"Love you too Amu"

* * *

"AMU!" Aerith screamed then ran over to hug me.

It didn't hurt as much as when Ikuto did it because the doctor injected some 'medicine' into me.

"Hey Aerith wait stop don't cry" I said trying to comfort her. She did her best to smile at me. _SO CUTE!_

"Are you okay? You look so…" she stopped.

"Broken? I'm fine still kicking" I said doing my best to reassure her.

"Alright, so why did you want to only see me?" Aerith asked.

"Um… it's about Kei" I said.

She just looked at me and nodded.

"He told me he loved me" I said.

Aerith looked confused.

"Doesn't he always tell you that?"

"No I mean he confessed his feelings for me" I said.

She gasped, "really when?"

"Well remember that question I promised to answer him at the ball?" I said.

"Yes"

"Well since he thought we were going to die he asked me if I was in love with him"

"And what did you say?"

"No"

"Okay so you shot him down very logical since you have Ikuto" Aerith said. I knew she was trying to cheer me up.

"But that's not the worst part"

"There's more! Go on"

"I kissed him" I confessed.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" Aerith yelled.

Suddenly Sosuke, Ikuto, Nagi and Kukai came busting into the room.

"What's wrong!" they yelled.

"ALL OF YOU OUT NOW!" Aerith yelled.

Let's just day they didn't need to be told twice.

"Glad to see you still have your authority side" I said and laughed a little.

"Amu this is serious you kissed him?"

"Well technically he kissed me and in my defense I though we were going to die and I didn't want Kei to die before getting his first kiss" I said.

"Aren't you forgetting you kissed him before" Aerith said.

"I did?"

"Yah remember at that one party years back"

…

…

"Oh yah, wow then I must have banged my head up pretty good to have forgotten about that. Well then I wanted him to have his last kiss"

"So you took pity on him" she said a little depressed.

"NO! Far from that!" I said.

"So you wanted to kiss him"

"ENOUGH! We kissed okay that's not the point I called you in here for. I called you in to see if Kei was alright" I said.

"Well the doctors said he-"

"I know about his physical well being I was talking about mentally. Could you perhaps talk to him? I mean if we are so much alike as people say we are then we could only talk to you about this. Just … please see if he hates me or not" I said.

Aerith kissed my cheek.

"Kei could never hate you but sure thing Amu" she said.

"Wait one more thing Aerith could you get me a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked.

"This event has given you inspiration huh?" she asked.

"Something like that" I said.

* * *

Three weeks… I was in that hospital for THREE FUCKING WEEKS. They finally discharged me today. Three weeks of hospital food and check-ups and stabbing of the needles. If it wasn't for my friends constantly visiting me I would have lost it. Someone always spent the night with me, which I would never say out loud but was very sweet.

Kei even visited me a couple of times, since apparently he didn't break his leg. Kei… Things were bumpy the first week. He come in and we'd just sit there in silence. The second time he visited we just made eye contact. The third time he visited things got interesting.

* * *

"I love you" he said.

I coughed up the food I was chewing.

_Was this your way of helping me Aerith, making him confess his love for me again?_

"I love you but I know you love Ikuto, and I know nothing will ever change that so I'm letting you go" he said a few tears coming out his eyes.

My eyes widened.

"It's just hard you know, you were my first love, so I'll probably won't see you again until I've forgotten my feelings for you. I know you want me to be happy Amu, I want the same for you and watching you with Ikuto I've learned he's what makes you happiest" he said.

I started crying with him.

"I'll always be your best friend Amu, I want you to know that" Kei said.

_I can't… I can't tell him. Kei is being completely honest with me and I can't even tell him the truth. I love you too Kei… I loved you too._

"Sorry for making you cry, I'll just leave now" he said.

Screw taking it to the grave, Kei needs to know. If he can be truthful then so can I.

"I thought you were my soul mate!" I yelled.

He turned around and stared at me.

"You had to be, it's like we were in sync with each other, we knew everything about each other, we were in love but…

_"Well Amu if you wanted to be alone with me you could have just asked"_

"But…

_"You said yes You Said YES AMU HINAMORI LOVES ME"_

"But…

"_What's the love called when you can't get that person out of your head and you think about her all the time? When you'd never lie to that person and always make her happy?_

_When you'd do anything and everything for that person, overcome any obstacle that stands in our way just to be with her, to love her no matter what?"_

"I fell in love with him Kei, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried.

He walked over to me and patted my head.

"Amu I've already forgiven you" Kei said.

My eyes widened and I stared at him.

"Just please make sure he's what you really want" he said.

I nodded.

"Good-bye Amu Hinamori"

"Good-bye Angel" I said.

And with that he left.

* * *

Just remembering about it hurt my heart. Kei's my best friend, I hurt him badly, what happens if he never gets over it, he'll never see me again and… and…

"Amu are you ready to go?" Ikuto asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure let's go home" I said and grabbed his hand.

"You know you never did finish explaining to me how you found us in the snowstorm" I said.

He smirked, "I think Ami should tell you about that one" he said as he led me through the hospital.

I paused.

"There not mad are they?"

"They?"

"Our friends"

"Why would they be mad?"

"Because I ruined their vacation by being here"

"There not mad Amu, worried yes, but not mad"

"But I refused to see any of them"

"They understood since and your words not mine 'looked as bad as you felt'" he said.

"If they come at me will you protect me?" I asked.

"Of course, now come on" he said and dragged me outside.

I saw everybody waiting outside for us. No one said anything, it was like a stare down. Finally I got the courage and spoke.

"Hi everyone, sorry I ruined the vacation" I said.

They all just smiled, some even laughed.

"At lease we'll never forget it" Kukai laughed.

"You got that right" Nora said leaning on Kukai.

"I must admit, it's kinda funny thinking about it now" Aerith said.

"It could have only happened to you" Rima agreed.

I couldn't believe it. They were all getting along heck they might be friends. I smiled brightly till I realized some one was missing.

"Where's Kei?" I asked.

Was he still mad at me? Does he still not want to see me?

"Where is Kei" Tsubasa said then everyone started wondering.

And speak of the devil Kei came walking out the hospital doors whistling a merry tune. We all just stared at him.

"Hey it's not everyday you get hospitalized for falling of a cliff, I had to get a souvenir" Kei said holding up a bag.

Our eyes made contact and we just stared at each other. I wanted to run and hug him but I stopped myself and stayed still, next to Ikuto. Kei just smiled and walked up to me.

"I got you a souvenir too" he said reaching in his bag and pulling out a card for me. I grabbed it and took a look.

It had a cat hanging on a branch, below it 'hang in there' was written, but that wasn't even the funniest part. The cat was colored pink, probably sharpied, and one of it's legs was colored blue, which I'm guessing was a cast.

I started busting up laughing. Kei laughed along side me. Only he would do something like this.

"Read the inside" he said.

I opened it, it said

'The day Amu H. and Kei I. fell off a cliff and survived'

With some smiley faces around it and the date of our fall. I pounced on him and hugged him.

"Thanks Kei I'll never forget" I told him.

He winced but returned it.

"Hopefully none of us will" he said. We parted and he patted my head.

"I'm glad your back Kei" I said.

"I'm glad to be back so what do you all say to grabbing something to eat. I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of hospital food and could really go for a burger right now" Kei said.

"Shot gun" Riku and Nora yelled at the same time then ran to one of the cars.

"Last one to the burger joint is a rotten egg" Kukai yelled following the twins.

Everyone started yelling and running to the cars.

"Come on Amu I don't want to be a rotten egg" Nagi yelled starting the car.

I just laughed then ran with Ikuto towards the car.

To be continued…

**Blacklynx17: Again no chara's and I'm sorry but hey at least I updated. Please review.**


	22. What If?

**Blacklynx17: I wanted some disclosure about what would have happened if Amu and Kei didn't separate and were still friends and what not. So here is a what if chapter**

**What if Amu and Kei ended up together and never met the Guardians?**

A Chance To Be With You

What if Chapter

Amu-14

"*sniff, sniff* Papa and Mama are gone" Ami cried. I walked up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Ami" I whispered. Tears threatened to spill over but I had to stay tuff. I was the big sister after all. Now that our parents are gone I had to watch over Ami now and be the adult.

"We'll never see them again" she said. "That's not true Ami, yes they are gone but there will never completely leave us. If you ever want to see them just close your eyes and imagine them" I said. My words were fake. They are gone and they won't come back no matter how much wishing or crying we did. We never will really see them again.

"Don't worry though Ami, I'll never leave you" I promised her. She finally showed her smile. "But, but, where will we go now?" Ami asked. It never really dawned on me what we would do? Where would we live? How would we survive? We had no relatives, all I could think about was an orphanage.

"With me of course sillies" a voice said. We both looked up to see Kei. "Big brother Kei" Ami said and ran up to him. "Hey little Ami wow your getting so big, your almost as tall as Alice" he said. Ami laughed, "you say that every time" she said. "That I do" he said.

I just stared at there interaction.

"Sorry about your parent" Kei said.

"It's okay, Mama and Papa were good parents so I'm sure there up in heaven watching over us plus Amu said if I ever want to see them I can just close my eyes" Ami said.

"I'm glad your staying positive Ami" he said and ruffled her hair.

"Kei what were you saying about going?" I said.

"You didn't think you could just leave Faust right when we started now did you. You and Ami will be living with us, my parents already agreed and let's face it they adore you and Ami" he said.

This could not be happening, this could not be happening!

"But! But! How can that be! We couldn't impose! We just-" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was just lost for words.

"Nonsense you guys are practically family anyway besides the others thought the same thing. We all wanted to adopt you too, I just happened to be the one who said it first. If you want to live with some one else though I won't stop you" Kei said.

"Kei! Kei! Kei!" Ami cheered and hugged Kei.

I couldn't believe it. Tears came out my eyes.

"You can thank me later Amu" Kei said and smiled.

I decided to thank him now by walking up to him and kissing his cheek. We both blushed beet red.

"Did I ever tell you if you were a guardian angel?" I said.

"A-a-angel yes, guardian n-not s-s-so much" he stuttered.

"Thank you Angel"

"Anytime Mortal"

* * *

Amu-15 At a party for the band Faust's first gig

"That was amazing they loved us!" I yelled.

"Of course they would didn't you hear us! I even loved us!" Kei said.

"And yet again Kei says something stupid" Tsubasa said.

"HEY! NOTHING I SAY IS STUPID!… EXECPT THE WORD STUPID… and anything else related to the word stupid?…" Kei mumbled.

Tsubasa sighed and smacked his head.

"Now, now Tsubasa don't pick on him" Aerith said.

"Don't defend him Aerith, Kei is really stupid. Trust me were related" Alice said.

"Aw I don't think your stupid Kei" I said and patted Kei's back.

"Aw really Amu?" Kei said.

"Then again you did push that button in the library the other day" I mumbled.

"How can they to write 'do not push' and expect me not to push it" Kei said.

We all laughed at Kei's stupidity then went to sit down and rest.

"Hey guys I was thinking we needed to expand our band Faust and get some more members" I said.

"Me too I mean we did sound good, but we could sound better with more singer and what not" Tsubasa said.

"What more do we need? We have Amu, Alice, Tsubasa, Aerith and best of all me" Kei said.

"Like I said we could be better" Tsubasa restated.

"I want another girl singer, and she has to be cute" Alice said.

"How about Moka? She's in my class. I hear she has a really good voice" Tsubasa said.

"So how will we get this said Moka person?" Kei said.

"The same way you three got me and Aerith" Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa we got Aerith by pure chance. She just so happened to be playing bass in the music room alone and was excited to join a band, and YOU! I had to beg you for weeks after I saw you play drums in the talent show. You finally caved in one I sent Amu, Alice, and Aerith after you" Kei argued.

"What can I say I dig the ladies" Tsubasa said and threw an arm over my shoulder. I giggled.

Kei stared glaring at Tsubasa, so I grabbed his hand.

"He's right Kei, we need more members" I told him.

He just looked at me and nodded.

"I'm friends with Moka at school, I could just go ask her" Aerith said.

"See there we go! But we also need some more guitar players maybe a cello and piano player also" Alice said.

"I could ask the Togu twins, they seem like they would like to rock and join a band" I said.

"NO WAY!" Kei yelled.

"And why not!" I replied.

Kei stayed quiet.

"It's because one of them has a crush on you… or both" Tsubasa said and snickered.

I blushed.

"What's that have to do with anything? It's best for the band I'm going to ask them" I said.

"Well I'm going with you!" Kei said.

"Aw little KK is jealous" Tsubasa said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Kei yelled.

I was hurt.

"Aw and here I thought you liked me" I said.

"WHAT! I DO I MEAN I DON'T I MEAN" Kei stuttered.

"Hahahaha I'm just kidding Kei, I'm pulling you leg" I said and laughed.

Tsubasa and Alice laughed with me.

"So not funny" Kei said and sulked.

"So tomorrow we extend our band?" Aerith said raising her glass.

We all did the same.

"TO FAUST!" Kei yelled.

"TO FAUST!" we all screamed.

And I could help but notice how tightly Kei was holding my hand.

* * *

"ALRIGHT IN CELEBRATION FOR FAUST'S NEWEST MEMBERS WE DECIDED TO THROW A PARTY! THREE CHEERS FOR FAUST'S MAY WE LIVE FREE AND PARTY HARD!" Kei yelled.

We all cheered for him. We were at a local house party of a friend of ours. Kei and I wanted to throw a party for our new members so our friend volunteered his house. He loves our band anyway so as long as we played a few songs, he would be happy.

"Best welcoming band party ever" Nora said.

"Could be better with booze" Riku said.

"Yah but the seniors want to hold out on us" Kei said coming back to the conversation.

"Hey guys just think in a few more years you can get drunk like the rest of us" Tsubasa said tossing his drink.

"Dude are you even old enough!" Nora yelled.

"Doesn't matter" Sosuke said joining in the laugher with Tsubasa.

"Hey come on everybody let's play truth or dare with Faust" Alice said.

We all joined round in a circle, me, Kei, Aerith, Tsubasa, Moka, Alice, Sosuke, Nora, and Riku along with some other party people and started to play. For a while no one called truth or dares for me and I was starting to think I was home free. I never really did like this game.

"Okay my turn Amu truth or dare!" Tsubasa said manically.

"Um truth" I said.

"Come on Amu that's no fun choose the dare!" Nora said.

"Yah it's Tsubasa for Christ sake what damage can he do?" Alice joined.

"Fine dare" I said.

Tsubasa walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"NO! NO WAY! Choose another!" I said.

"Come on Amu it's simple. If you do this I'll take of my pants right now and walk home in my underwear" Tsubasa said.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Sosuke said.

"You know you liiiiike him" Tsubasa whispered in my ear.

Looks like there was no getting out of it.

"Kei"

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry"

"About wh-" I brought my lips to his before we finished.

There it was, my first kiss with my first crush. After what seemed like hours, which was only probably ten seconds, we parted.

"Alright Tsubasa let me see those undies"

* * *

Amu-16

"Kei are you alright?" I asked him.

It seems like we were having lunch with our friends a few minutes ago and now were behind the school standing near a dumpster.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"That Nora asked you out! Is it true?" he yelled.

Ooh that!

"Yes it is" I said.

"And…"

"And…"

"Did you say yes or not!" he yelled again.

Man Kei was loosing it, perfect.

"What does it matter to you. That is between Nora and I. Besides why do you care" I said.

"I care alright because…" he said.

Come on…

"Because…"

Come on!

"Because I love you Amu Hinamori!" Kei yelled.

I grinned ear to ear.

"You don't say" I said.

Kei was over loading, his face was beet red and it seemed like smoke was coming out his ears.

"Yah so don't date Nora and go out with me!" he said.

"Okay" I said.

3...2...1...

"Huh?" Kei said.

"FINALLY!" Tsubasa said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Took you long enough to ask her Kei" Nora said.

"Would have probably took him years to ask without our help, such a loser" Riku said.

"Now Riku love must be patient" Aerith said.

"Aw you two are a couple now" Moka cheered.

"Congratulations Kei" Sosuke said.

"WOULD SOME ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kei yelled.

"I will" Alice said walking in front of him.

"It was so obvious big brother that you loved Amu but being the idiot that you are, you didn't seem to realize that for some strange reason Amu loved you back, though in my opinion she could do much better tsk, tsk. Amu and I decided to make a plan to push you into asking her out by making you jealous plain and simple, now aren't you going to thank me" Alice said.

"Why you little! I'm going to get you back ALL OF YOU!" Kei yelled.

"Why were together now aren't we?" I asked.

I didn't understand. Didn't we like each other? Why is he mad?

"Yes and I'm happy about that but I'm not happy about how we ended up together I had a plan. I was going to ask you Amu"

"Yah in a millennium" Nora mumbled.

"I just wanted to ask you out in a cooler way" Kei said.

"But then that wouldn't have been you truly. Besides I think this way is the best, having to trick you into confessing, pretty funny" I said laughing.

"Just be happy you finally got someone Kei, she's been waiting for you for a long time" Alice said.

It was my turn to blush.

"WHAT! NO!" I said.

"Really Amu because you were always talking about how cute Kei was and how you liked him. You even have a picture of him hanging up in your room" Ami said.

Ratted out by my own sister. That was low.

Kei, in return of hearing this, slowly started smirking.

"So I'm cute aren't I" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aw shut up Kei you were always hugging that Amu doll I made for you in your room" Alice said.

"ALICE!" Kei yelled blushing.

"… So you have a doll of me?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Would you two just shut up and kiss already! That's the whole reason we followed" Tsubasa said.

We both blushed.

"Well it's kind of hard when we have an audience!" Kei yelled.

"Could have told us that sooner come on guys" Tsubasa said and led everyone behind a bush.

"Can still see you, you know" Kei said.

"Do you really have a doll of me?" I asked.

"In my defense I only got it because I wanted to hug you. Do you really have a poster of my up in your room?" he asked.

"In my defense I just wanted to see your smile every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. Is that weird?"

"No! Not weird at all! Is mine weird?"

"… A little" I said.

We both laughed.

"How about I'll get rid of the Amu doll if I can hug you whenever I want to" he said.

"And I'll get rid of your picture if I can see your smile whenever I want to" I said.

"Hold on I kinda like the idea of you having a picture of me in your room" he said.

"Don't worry I have others. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Still waiting for the kiss you know! Were not getting any younger over here!" Tsubasa yelled from the bush.

"Pressuring us isn't helping" Kei yelled back.

I decided to take the initiative. I walked over to him and pulled him down for a kiss. Kei was shocked at first but he finally realized what was happening and returned it.

Honestly it felt like bliss. I was sad when we parted.

"Love you Kei" I mumbled and looked to the side.

"Love you to hey wait Sosuke! Is that a video camera I see! HEY THAT WAS OUR FIRST KISS!"

* * *

Amu-17

"CONGRATE" they yelled.

Today was the day Kei and I graduated along with Nora and Riku of course. Only two more members left to graduate Alice, and Ami.

"Never thought it would happen Kei" Tsubasa cheered.

"Aw thanks-hey WHAT! I'M SMART" Kei yelled.

"Thanks to Amu" the twins said and laughed.

"Aw Amu you think I would have graduated to right?" Kei asked.

The whole room stared at me.

"… You would have… when Ami and your sister did" I said.

Everyone started laughing again.

"That was a low blow Amu" he said.

"Would a kiss make it better?" I asked.

Kei grinned and leaned towards me. Riku and Nora thought it would be funny though to lift up there pet cat and have Kei kiss her instead of me. I don't know why we have our parties at Togu's house… oh that's right free food and plus a pool.

"Amu your really….furry?" Kei said and opened his eyes.

"It seems Kei's cheating on you Amu with our cat" Riku laughed.

"Kei! Your such a dog" Nora laughed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Kei yelled.

They made a run for it.

"Sosuke pass me a drink" I said.

"Nope your suppose to be the sober one of the band" Sosuke said.

"What! Come on were rock stars we can get drunk and hey that's what Alice and Ami are for" I said taking Tsubasa's drink.

"HEY! I wasssnt finnnidhe wiiith thaaaaat!" Tsubasa slurred.

"Aw shut it Tsubasa you've had one too many! Don't make me call your girlfriend" I said.

"EEEKK! NOOOO!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Tsubasa if she scares you that much then why do you continue to date her?" Moka asked.

"She's amazing in bed" Tsubasa said with a straight face.

Moka blushed bright red. Aerith smacked Tsubasa on the side of his head.

"PLUS! Plus… I love her" he said.

"That's sounds better" Aerith said.

"AWWWW" I said a little to loudly.

I get drunk veeeeeerryyyyyy easilyyyyy.

"Hmmmm KEEIIIII COMMME HEEEREREE" I yelled.

Kei was just about to push the Riku and Riku2? In the pool but hey why are there two Riku's?

"Why are there two Riku's?" I said.

"Amu baby time for us to leave" Kei said walking towards me.

"No it's MY graduation party! I want to celebrate! Now come here and kiss me" I demanded.

"Amu now Ahhhh mmph"

I pulled Kei down and kissed him.

"Ammmuuummm MMMMHHHH, mmmmm" he moaned.

His pleases quickly vanished then he started to kiss me back.

"EW YOU TWO GO GET A ROOM" Riku yelled.

"YOUR NOT HAVING SEX IN OUR HOUSE" Nora yelled.

"I MISS MY GIRLFRIEND" Tsubasa cried.

"Ah young love" Aerith said.

Things were getting pretty heated between Kei and I until…

"AAAH MY EYES AMI DON'T LOOK!"

Sober or not I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Don't look at whaaaaaaa" Ami said.

I pushed Kei off me.

"Hey Ami" I said.

"Um Sis… where's your shirt?" she asked.

Holy shit. Kei passed me my shirt.

"Right here" I said putting it on.

Ami just stared.

"Okay Ami-"

"Don't worry Amu I'll handle this" Kei said.

"Ami okay so when a man and a woman love each other very much plus have to much alcohol they get certain feelings. Those feelings turn into urges and then-"

"KEI! STOP GIVING MY SISTER THE SEX TALK! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" I screamed.

Sosuke helped me by punching him. I sighed in relieve.

"I'm going to go wash my eyes with bleach now" Alice said and walked away.

"Congrats Amu" Ami said and gave me a hug.

"Hahaha thanks Ami… so about that thing you saw earlier.."

"I know, I know, wait till I'm older" she said.

I nodded. "Good, good, and way older too" Amu said.

"I don't know Amu, Nora and Riku are pretty cute and they've been eyeing me for quite some time now" Ami said.

"What" I said.

I looked towards Nora and Riku. They were cowering behind Sosuke.

"You two… have been checking out… my sister?" I asked.

"Well we kinda liked you and Ami is your sister so…" Nora started. Riku covered his mouth.

"Wrong answer" I said getting up and walking towards us.

"Shit Nora you're a fucking idiot" Riku said.

"SHUT UP! KEI CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Nora yelled.

"Have you two forgotten. I'm whipped" Kei said and made a whipping sound effect.

I cracked my knuckles and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this" I said.

* * *

"So Amu what are you going to do now that your out of school? Go to college?" Aerith asked.

We were having a Faust's meeting right now. We were discussing what we should do now that everyone was grown up.

"The band's getting so popular now I couldn't bear leaving it" I said.

"Well we all have to decide something they only gave us a day to decide" Tsubasa said.

Our dream had come true. A major record label wanted to sponsor us. They offered us a contract, were had the chance to become famous.

"I don't want to leave Ami behind" I confessed.

"What are you talking about sis! Aren't I a member too? Don't I sing also? I'd be going with you!" Ami said.

"Your still in high school though! You have to finish school!" I said.

"Alice is going!" Ami complained.

"No she isn't! She's staying home and finishing school also" Kei said.

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S HAPPENING" Alice yelled.

"Amu this is a once in a life-time opportunity" Tsubasa said.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to go on a tour first" I said.

"Well Amu you do know there's younger bad members than us who are still in school. There mangers higher tutors to teach them on tours" Aerith said.

"Yeah Alice and I can get a tutor" Ami said.

"Faust's has come a long way from Alice, Kei and I singing in the garage" I said.

They chuckled.

"We have grown, Faust's has grown! It went from 2 to 3 then 5 now 10! The band Faust's isn't Kei and I's dream anymore… it's everyone's! I say we put it too a vote!" I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alice?" I said.

"I vote yes! How many girls get the opportunity to be a rock star" Alice said and winked.

"What about your boyfriend?" Kei asked.

Alice scowled.

"Were fighting! This opportunity gives him the chance to see what he's missing" Alice laughed.

"Ami?"

"You know I want to go Amu! This is your dream! I want to be there through it all" Ami said.

"Riku"

"My old man want's me to go to college and take over the company… he can go to hell because I'd be dead before I'll do that! I vote HELL YES! Choosing to join your band was the best decision of my life" Riku said.

"Nora"

"You know Riku couldn't live 5 minutes without it" Nora said.

The group laughed while Riku punched Nora in the shoulder.

"Tsubasa? I know your relationship has gotten pretty serious, I'd hate to see you loose your girl" I said.

"Yeah, she'd kick my ass if I went… but she'd kill me if I gave up my dream now" Tsubasa said.

I smiled at him.

"Sosuke"

"You'd know better then anyone I'm in. What else would I have to leave for if it wasn't for you" he said.

"Um your girlfriend" Kei said and possessively wrapped a arm around me.

"She's not my girlfriend…. yet, but it's thanks to you two I even have one" he said.

"Aerith"

"Of course Amu who else will take care of you guys" she laughed.

"Moka"

"I'd always wanted to travel around seems I will finally be able to thanks to you"

"Kei?"

"You know I'll only go if you go. You're my heart Amu, I'll always be with you" he said.

Suddenly everyone's attention was on me.

"Well start packing, I guess were going on TOUR!" I yelled.

Everyone screamed and cheered. Tsubasa brought out the 6 pack while Sosuke broke out the champagne. It was truly a celebration. I barely noticed when Kei grabbed my hand.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Kei said.

I kissed him.

"We sure have, and I'm pretty sure were going to go farther" I told him.

"Together?"

"Together"

And that's what would have happened if Kei and Amu would have ended up together.

**Blacklynx17: Sorry for the people who wanted another chapter. I just really liked and Kei and wondered how they would end up together. I am satisfied with how it turned out and don't worry we'll get back to amuto in the next chapter.**

**I am sorry my loyal fans. I've been writing this story for a few years now and I still haven't finished. That's going to end. This story is going to be finished before 2013! I know! This is my promise to my readers.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	23. My WouldBe Self

**Blacklynx17: Okay here is the newest chapter of A Chance To Be With You and I hope I'll be able to update frequently so please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**This is in Amu's P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

"_Come on Amu I don't want to be a rotten egg" Nagi yelled starting the car. _

_I just laughed then ran with Ikuto towards the car._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 22

My Would-Be Self

We jumped into the car. It was Me, Ikuto, Moka, Tsubasa, Sosuke, Rima, Aerith, and Ami in Nagi's car, with him driving of course. In the other was Utau, Kukai, Kei, Alice, Riku, Nora, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase in Tsubasa's car which Tsubasa wasn't driving, which meant probably Kei was driving, which wasn't he smartest idea.

He got pulled over for running a red light and speeding…idiot that's what you get for cheating. Tsubasa was furious, but luckily for Kei there wasn't a scratch on his car. Didn't stop Tsubasa though from beating Kei's as in the parking lot of the burger joint. Pretty funny until we all remembered he was just in the hospital. We all had to buy him a burger to make up for it.

Hours and burgers later we all went back to our cabins. Apparently it was our 'last day' there. Fucking sucks man 3 weeks in a hospital, missed my whole vacation, sigh, at least the first days were cool. We were all huddled around the television watching a movie. Kei's gang had returned to there cabins.

"So you guys never did tell me how you found Kei and I" I said.

Suddenly everyone was smiling, Ami seemed the most excited though.

"Amu I would like for you to meet the newest member to the Guardians" Tadase said.

"Really who?"

Suddenly a chara was floating right in front of me, staring at me. She…she…looked exactly like me. Long hot pink hair with a pony tail on the side being held up by an x clip. She had a Lolita outfit on, long red sleeved shirt with a checkered skirt. Most noticeable of all though was her bright yellow eyes looking into mine. It was like staring into a mirror, a really short mirror.

"W-what! Did I give birth to another chara while I was asleep?" I said surprised.

They laughed lightly.

"It's mine, my egg hatched when you were lost" Ami said raising her hand up.

"Meet Uma" Tadase said.

"Uma?" I said.

_Hold on my name A-M-U backwards spells U-M-A!_

"Ami what is your dream?" I asked.

"Why to be just like you! Wanna see my character change?"

"Um no I don't"

"Character Change!" Ami said.

A black X-clip appeared in her hair.

"What are you looking at loser" Ami said.

I laughed.

"That sounds so much like Amu, hilarious!" Ran cried.

"I know right!" Miki laughed with her.

"Hey! I don't call people losers!" I complained.

"Actually remember you called Ikuto a loser when we first met him" Dia said.

"HEY!" Ikuto yelled.

Kukai and Nagi started laughing.

"Hahaha your girlfriend thought you were a loser" Kukai said.

"At least I have a girlfriend to call me one" Ikuto shot back.

"Hey are you saying I can't get a girlfriend!" Kukai yelled.

"You took the words right out my mouth" Ikuto smirked.

"COME HERE CAT BOY!" Kukai yelled and lunged for Ikuto.

I swear it's always cat and mouse with them.

"It's very nice to meet you Uma" I said extending my pinky out towards her.

She slapped my pinky away.

"Yah whatever" she said.

"Wow you really are cool n spicy" I said.

She 'hmph'

"Well I'm happy and all for you Ami but that still doesn't explain how you found me in the snowstorm" I said.

"Okay just watch. Uma come here" Ami said.

Uma obeyed.

"Close your eyes now" she said.

Uma did.

"Okay Uma, Amu!" Ami yelled than all of a sudden a strand of Uma's hair shot up and was pointing in my direction.

WHAT! I side-stepped to the left, her strand of hair followed me. I side-stepped to the right, it was still following me.

"She has an Amu radar" Nagi said.

"An Amu radar?" I asked.

"Yes whenever Ami yells your name her hair automatically points to your direction" Tadase explained.

"Yells my name?"

"Yeah we practiced Ami just saying your name then screaming your name. Uma only found you when she screamed, probably because there was more feeling of wanting your" he said.

I kept moving around, the hair radar still following me.

"How do I make it stop?" I said.

"She has to touch you!" Ami cheered and brought Uma towards me. Uma lightly tapped me then her hair went back to normal.

"That's kind of creepy" I said.

"It did help is find you though" Rima said.

Ikuto walked over to me and hugged me.

"If it wasn't for Ami… you'd still be lost" Ikuto said.

I ran my hands through his hair.

"Thank you Ami, thank you Uma" I said.

"Your welcome sis" Ami said.

"Whatever" Uma said.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'll go to sleep now" I told them.

My friends wished me good night while Ikuto and I walked to our room, out chara's flying behind us.

"You excited for school" Ikuto asked.

I was currently changing into my pajamas.

"Ugh don't get me started on that, I want my vacation back" I complained.

"Don't worry I'll take you back here this summer, or maybe some place warmer" he said.

"Yay another vacation" I cheered.

Ikuto smiled at me.

"I'm glad your with me Amu" he said.

I jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"I know what you mean sometimes I feel like this is just a dream and one day I'll wake up and be back at my old home" I confessed.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

"If that ever happens I promise to find you" Ikuto said.

"I love you Ikuto" I said.

"I love me too" he said and smirked.

I smacked his head.

"Idiot"

LINE

"Bye guys! Make sure Kei doesn't do anything reckless" I said.

"Nah he'll be alright" Tsubasa said patting my head.

Today was leaving day and then tomorrow was school. I blamed the universe for talking away my winter vacation. Anyway we had all packed this morning and were about to leave. I was just saying bye to my old friends.

"Um Amu could I talk to you" Kei asked motioning he wanted to talk to me alone.

"Sure" I said walking towards him.

"Listen next week we have this huge audition for a record deal and the band was wondering, well I was wondering if you would come with us? Faust never sounded the same without you" Kei said.

"Sure only if we can play the new song I wrote" I told him.

"New song?" Kei said amused.

"Yup been ages but I think it's going to be our new hit" I said digging into my back and pulling out an envelope.

"Here's the lyrics, I wrote some notes down but I'll leave the rest to you" I told him.

"Seems like yesterday we were in the library writing music"

"Now your famous, were famous, your going to get that deal Kei I know it"

"Thanks Amu" Kei said and we hugged.

"Bye Kit" I said.

"Bye Kat" he replied.

We parted, but before he walked off I grabbed his hand.

"Kei the lyrics, I wrote this song for you. Thank you Kei for everything" I told him.

He just smiled and nodded. Then they left.

"Amu were finished packing up the car" Nagi called out.

"Kay" I said walking back towards them.

"Amu if your going to ask 'are we there yet' the whole ride were knocking you out" Rima said.

"That or duck tape" Utau added.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I smiled.

"We'll see" Ran said.

"Leave it to Amu to get bored" Miki said.

"Nope because I have you four to entertain me" I said grabbing mu chara's.

"Love you guys" I said.

"We love you too" they said back.

"Enough love let's get going, I'm freezing" Kukai said.

LINE

The ride back home was peaceful. I fell asleep for half the ride, then talked to Ikuto and Kukai the other half. My chara's kept themselves occupied by talking to Uma. Miki and Ran made non stop jokes about how she was so much like me.

We got home around six. Akki and Sanea hugged welcomes us home with hugs. Everyone else went back to there own homes.

"How was the trip?" Akki asked.

We all had agreed not to talk about the incident that occurred so-

"Very interesting" I told him.

"Really no visits to the hospital?" Akki asked.

We all sweat-dropped.

"I'm glad your safe Amu" Akki said and hugged me again.

"Thanks… Dad" I mumbled, blushing.

Akki took a step back to look at me.

"Well look at the time got to go and sleep big day tomorrow" I said and ran up the stairs. I paused at the top of them though.

"She called me Dad… Did you hear that Sanea? I feel blessed having another daughter" Akki said.

I smiled and continued to my room.

"Amu! Amu! There's something wrong with Dia!" Ran yelled.

I walked up to my bed and picked up Dia, who was laying on my bed.

"Dia… are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes just having visions" she said and layed back down.

I wanted to know what she dreamt about but I knew better than to ask. Dia never tells me any of her visions, even if they were all about me. She would always say. 'why know the future? You should focus on the present.' I knew what she said was true but that didn't stop me from wanting to know. Dia fell back asleep then woke up again shortly after with a huge smile on her face. I was reading a book when she looked up at me.

"Have a nice dream?" I said.

"Most pleasant, Amu it was wonderful! You were so happy" she cheered.

I dropped my book while my chara's stared at their sister.

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"It's true Amu you were happy, finally after everything you've been through you were finally happy" she said crying. I don't know why but I started crying with her.

"After everything Amu you were so happy, everyone was" Dia repeated.

"Amu you did it!" Ran cheered.

"Were happy" Suu said.

"Dia why did you tell us now?" Miki asked.

"Yes why now? You never tell us your visions" I said.

Dia's smiled faded.

"I… I didn't see us in her future" she said.

"What do you mean you didn't see us together! Dia! That can't be true! I need all of you" I yelled.

"Amu we only appeared because you needed us, in the future you didn't need us anymore. Chara's disappear as randomly as we appear but were never really gone. Were always there inside your heart" Dia explained.

"But I don't want you in my heart I want you here by my side" I said.

Mu chara's hugged me.

"We don't want to leave you either Amu" they said.

"You may feel like this now Amu but wait your feeling will change" Suu said.

"Yes you'll feel happy Amu, you'll feel grown and then we'll just disappear" Miki said.

"We'll always be watching over you though" Dia said.

"Together the four of us well ensure that you never frown again" Ran said.

"We're acting like your disappearing right now. We're still together now aren't we" I asked.

They smiled.

"Yes we are" they answered.

"One more thing Ami" Dia said.

I looked at her.

"Your going to have to choose Amu between two things. One will lead you to happiness the other… won't" she said.

That was a huge surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Make the right chose Amu, only you can make it. Don't let anyone else let you choose for you okay? Promise me you won't" she said.

"I promise" I said.

"Good, Amu people are going to get hurt with your chose but as long as your true to yourself everyone will get a happy ending" she said.

"Wow it's kind of a depressing mood now" Miki announced.

We all agreed.

"How about I make us some midnight cookies" Suu said.

"Yeah!" we agreed.

"But not too late Amu still has school tomorrow" Ran said.

"Good looking out" I told her and hugged my chara's.

If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now. I would have never gotten the courage to run away and find Ami. I would have never been able to confess my feelings to Ikuto. I wouldn't have had the friends I have now. It saddened me that they were going to leave one day. If they are though I want them to disappear with smiles on their faces. Just trust myself Amu, and everyone will get a happy ending.

**Blacklynx17: Again sorry it took so long. This is a long story and I hope to finish it soon. Please review hoped you enjoyed!**


	24. Wednesday

**BlackLynx17: Okay here is a new chapter, I'll start updating sooner. I just wanted to say something though. Sam2413 thank you for your kind words.**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed also! This story is almost done after a few years, I remember when I was younger writing this story. Oh how time has flown by I thought this would have been done by now.**

**Anyway thanks for reading please review! Enjoy!**

**Few mistakes, sorry.**

_Flashback_

_If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now. I would have never gotten the courage to run away and find Ami. I would have never been able to confess my feelings to Ikuto. I wouldn't have had the friends I have now. It saddened me that they were going to leave one day. If they are though I want them to disappear with smiles on their faces. Just trust myself Amu, and everyone will get a happy ending._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 23

Wednesday

"Amu are you excited for your concert with Utau?" Kukai asked.

It was lunch and we were in the garden.

"It's not a concert, it's a talent show off thing" Nagi corrected.

"Riiiight, calling it a concert sounds better" Kukai said.

"Except someone's going to be a winner" Tadase said.

Kukai then slammed his hands on the table.

"Place your bets people Amu or Utau!" he exclaimed.

We all glared at him.

"Shut it Kukai!" Ikuto said and smacked his head.

"Yeah we're not going to bet on our friends" Ikuto added.

"Your only saying that because Utau's your sister and Amu's your girlfriend" Kukai argued.

"Shut it Kukai" Ikuto repeated.

"Hey when is our concert Utau?" I asked her, deciding to favor Kukai. He doesn't try to be act like this, he's just a natural born idiot. And the thing about natural born idiots you have to favor them once in a whole or else they will be forced to act more like an idiot, take Kei for example. Now there was a natural born idiot and-

"-week" she said.

"Excuse me can you repeat that?" I asked.

Pay attention Amu.

"January 7th Amu" Ran said.

"Yes it's next week on Wednesday" Miki said.

"Wednesday such an odd day" I said.

"I know right Friday would have been better" Utau agreed.

"Yaya needs the time! When will it start?" Yaya complained.

"After I think maybe around four why?" Nagi asked.

"Yaya has a date with Kairi" Yaya said.

Kairi blushed. And for the rest of the lunch well the boys teased Kairi. When the bell rang Ikuto walked me to class.

"We haven't gone out on a date in a while" Ikuto said.

"You don't say"

"Yeah I think were in a rut"

"Well want to go on a date after school?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You could have just asked me you know" I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu your boyfriends a strange one" Miki said.

"Says the chara that's dating his chara" Ran said.

Miki blushed.

"Yeah so how have you and Yoru been lately don't think I haven't notice you disappearing Miki" I said.

"Um well-"

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG_

"Oh look the bell rang your late now" Miki said.

"Your saved for now" I told her then kissed Ikuto good-bye.

* * *

Ikuto took me out for ice-cream after school. He treated me along with my chara's. The lady thought she was crazy when the ice cream 'magically' disappeared from the cup on the table. Ikuto and Yoru had a good laugh about it. After the date we went to his house to watch a movie.

"_Break me a piece, break me a piece, break me a piece of that kit kat bar"_

It took me a whole to realize that was my phone rigging and not the commercial.

"Sorry Kit's calling me. I'll be right back" I said walking out of his room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Kat hey it's Kei"_

"I know who else calls me Kat?"

"_Oh right. Listen I found out the date for the audition it's Wednesday"_

What.

"Like this Wednesday this week?"

"… _Amu today's Thursday, Wednesday passed already. It's next Wednesday January 7__th__ I think" _

The same day as the concert.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah I'm looking at the date right now"_

This is very bad.

"_Is that a problem Amu?"_

"No problem, what time?"

"_The appointments at 1 do we'd have to get there probably at 12"_

Nagi said the concert would start at 4 so I should be good.

"_Amu tell me is it a problem. You don't have to-"_

"No Kei, it's no problem"

"_Amu tell me"_

"I have another concert at school it starts at 4"

"_Oh well we'll have plenty of time to get you back"_

"I know that's what I was trying to tell you, it's not a problem Kei"

"_Sorry, I promise to get you back on time though Amu, scout's honor"_

"Um Kei your not a scout"

"_Oh well if I was I'd be a good one"_

We laughed.

"So Wednesday, what time are you going to pick me up?" I asked.

Kei and I discussed the details for Wednesday, seems like I'll have to ditch school that day. After we said our good-byes and hanged up. I walked back up to Ikuto's room. He was laying on his bed with the movie paused.

"Sorry it took so long" I said sitting back down next to him.

"No worries" he said.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

"Come in" Akki said.

I opened the door and walked into Akki's office.

"Amu is there something you need?" Akki asked.

"Just a head's up, I'm going to be ditching school Wednesday if that's okay" I said taking a seat.

"Wednesday? Is it for the concert?" Akki asked.

Of course he would know about the concert, Akki knows everything.

"No that isn't till 4, my friends have an audition and they've asked me to come" I told him.

"Are you going to make it back on time?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It starts at 1, we'll have plenty of time" I said.

"Well alright then, thanks for telling me" Akki said.

"One more thing could we keep this between us, I don't want to worry the others" I said.

Akki winked at me.

"My lips are sealed" he said.

I laughed.

"Well I'll just go, you seem busy" I said standing up.

"Yeah I'm swamped in it would you like to help" Akki offered.

I blinked once, twice.

"Really?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

"So Amu what song are you going to sing?" Ami asked me.

It was Friday and I was having lunch like always in the garden.

"Um… I don't know?" I said.

If Kei would record the new song I made I could probably sing that one but I would want to have a back up plan just in case he doesn't.

"Really the concerts in 5 days" Kukai said.

"I know, Utau do you have a song yet?" I asked.

"I'm going to sing one of my hit singles" she answered.

"Ooooh is it Heartful Song? I love that song,

_dare mo inai STAGE_  
_yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku_  
_kinou to onaji _  
_asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no_

_LAST SCENE wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo_  
_namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_atarashii watashi ni _  
_umarekawaru_  
_yuuki wo dashite _  
_hazukashi ga ranaide_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG _  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_utau yo itsumademo _  
_anata ni todokimasu you ni"_

"Uma sing with me" Ami said pausing in the song.

Uma stared at Ami then started to sing,

"La-la-la-la-la" she sang.

Ami continued singing and Utau started to join. They actually sounded pretty all together. It was a peaceful lunch with the three of them singing to us.

* * *

"Amu-chan" Suu said.

"Yes Suu" I answered.

"What song are you going to sing?" she asked.

I started thinking.

"I'm still not sure yet" I said.

"Wanna listen to some CD's and pick one?" Dia suggested.

"Sure" I said.

* * *

It was finally Saturday which meant… I GET TO SLEEP IN! We spent hours trying to find a song, which finally we picked one. I was peacefully resting until there was a knocking on my door.

"Amu, door" Ran mumbled.

"Don't care" I said.

"Amu, dear are you awake?" Sanea asked through the door.

"Ugh come in!" I yelled.

I heard the door open.

"Amu dear Akihiko has told me about the concert at school, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a new outfit" Sanea said.

Sleep in or new outfit? It would be nice if I had a cute outfit for the audition but I was so tired. This is why I have chara's though.

"Ran character change" I mumbled.

"Yes" Ran said.

I woke up full of energy. I leaped out of bed and starting punching the air.

"Yes, I'd love to! Let me shower real quick hahaha" I said and ran into my bathroom.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V.

She's right there, she's standing right there in the close department. Do I go and walk up over there or stay here? I mean were friends we know each other it wouldn't be strange for me to walk over there to just say hi… but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? What should I do! Shit she just made eye contact with me, I guess I have to walk over there now.

"Hey Utau" I said walking towards her.

She smiled and waved.

"Hello Kukai" she said.

I just stared at her. She really is beautiful, I haven't stopped thinking about that dream where we finally we together. I've tried to ask her out after that, but… I never got the courage too. Even though Ikuto has Amu now I can't help thinking she still has feelings for her.

"Kukai?" she wondered.

"Oh hey Utau" I said.

She giggled. "You've already said that" she said.

"Oh right… so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Shopping, I wanted an outfit to wow people at the concert" she said.

"You called it concert!" I pointed out.

She looked at me like I had just caughten her doing a bad deed.

"Did I saw concert I meant talent show" she corrected herself.

"Admit it concert sounds way cooler" I said.

She looked away for a second.

"I guess" she said.

I smirked.

"So do you perhaps want company while your searching for an outfit? I could kinda help you and junk" I said. I hope the blush wasn't showing on my cheeks.

Utau looked at me then smiled.

"Sure come on" Utau said grabbing my hand.

She said yes! She said yes! And she was holding my hand! Alright Kukai today's the day where you going to ask Utau Tsukiyomi to be your girlfriend. Utau picked several hundred outfits and made me watch her try them all on and tell her which one I liked the best. Any other guy would think of this as boring but when your future girlfriend is flaunting around in cute outfits… it was like I died and gone to heaven.

"So you still love Ikuto?" I asked.

She was changing into her next outfit in the dressing room.

"I've always loved Ikuto" she replied.

"I meant as a in-love way" I said.

"… kind of" she said.

"Aren't you happy for him? I've never seen your brother go out with any girl then Amu comes and I've been seeing sides of Ikuto I never thought existed" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Have you ever though of trying to date someone yourself? Who knows sides of you, you never thought existed might show" I said.

Suddenly the curtains opened and she came out in her newest outfit. It was a pure white dress with laces and pearls with little angel wings on the back.

"Nope, no one would be as good as Ikuto" she said staring at me.

"Why Ikuto? Why does it have to be Ikuto? Aren't you happy for him? He's finally found someone!" I said.

I don't know why I was getting so worked up, I just was.

"I am! But I'm not happy that it's not with me! I wanted to make Ikuto happy but little Miss Amu Hinamori did it for me!" she yelled.

"I know he was your older brother, I know you fell in love with him because he was always there for you but he wasn't the only one" I said.

She looked at me.

"I was also there Utau, I was always there" I said.

She looked down.

"I haven't congratulated Ikuto and Amu for getting together" she said.

"Huh?"

"I've congratulated everyone, Rima with Nagi, Yaya with Kairi, everyone but Amu and Ikuto and it's been months . Every time I want to I just don't, I tried to do it during our vacation but I ended up fighting with her" she said.

She sounds exactly like me.

"Let's make a deal" I told her.

She stared at me.

"At the concert if you win you have to congratulate Amu and Ikuto on their relationship okay!" I said.

"… alright but what if I don't win?" she said.

"Oh my god I can't believe this. Is the Utau Hoshina doubting herself! This can't be the Utau I know and love" I said.

She giggled then blushed.

"Did you just say…" she let the sentence die out.

"Listen Utau, if you win I'll also confess my feelings for you and ask you to be my girl" I said.

I was kinda confessing my feelings now but I wasn't asking her out.

"And don't worry if you don't win there will still be plenty of chances but still focus on winning you hear me! Never give up! Now I just remembered I have this thing I have to go to so … yeah bye" I said and was about to run out when I remembered something.

"One last thing I liked that dress the best" I said then ran out the store.

Nothing personal Amu but my money is placed on Utau.

* * *

Wednesday.

Today was Wednesday.

Instead of waking up early and getting dressed to go to school I slept in.

Because today was the day Faust would become famous.

Today was also the day where I would sing against the famous Utau Hoshina and prove to be the better singer.

Hopefully, with a little luck, I would be able to do both without any problems what-so-ever.

"Amu-chan it's already 11, shouldn't you be getting dressed now?" Ran asked.

"Sure" I said.

* * *

I was all nice and fresh after my shower and was wearing my brand new outfit! A cute Lolita dress with stockings and a bow in my hair. I was dressed like a rock star now it was time to become one!

My phone starting ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Amu were on our way you ready?" Kei answered._

"Yup"

"_Okay I'll see you soon" he said then hanged up._

I walked downstairs, my chara's floating beside me, and went to eat some breakfast.

"Are you prepared Amu?" Ran asked.

I nodded.

"Yes because today's the day!" I said.

Where I would make my friends wishes come true.

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"Hey why isn't Amu at school today?" Rima asked.

I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Father said she would be coming later" Nagi answered.

"Why couldn't she come now?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't you try texting her" Nagi said.

That wasn't a bad idea.

"I just hope she makes it for the concert" Ami said.

I smiled at her.

"I'm sure she will" I told her.

* * *

We had arrived at the studio's exactly on time, at 1 but what Kei has seemed to forget we weren't the only one's auditioning for the record deal.

"KEI! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO MENTION THIS!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Amu it just slipped my mind" Kei said.

"Well I'm about to pound it back in there!" I said grabbing his collar.

"Amu calm down, there's nothing that can be done" Tsubasa said.

"But I can't be late for school" I said.

"Hasn't school already started?" Riku pointed out.

"Amu has this concert thing after school which I promised on scouts honor that I would get you back there on time!" Kei told me.

I let him go.

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous alright" I said.

I was rusty, I haven't done anything like this since that one concert at 7th Heaven.

"We all are but the key is to stay calm. Were all together so there's no need to worry!" Aerith cheered.

I smiled.

"So how does the new song sound?" I asked.

They all smiled.

"It's going to be a one hit wonder Amu, this song was amazing" Kei smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said.

"So when will it be our turn it's like 2 right now" Nora said.

"Just be patient guys" Sosuke said.

Patient. I don't know the meaning of the word.

Beep.

My phone started vibrating. I had a new message. It was from Ikuto.

_Where you at?_

Hmm… I'll just ignore it, don't want to worry him over this, I'll be back with plenty of time.

* * *

"IT'S 3 GUYS AND IT'S STILL NOT OUR TURN YET!" I panicked.

"Calm down Amu we still have a hour left, I promised you remember, scouts honor"

"KEI YOU ARE NOT A SCOUT! THAT MEANS NOTHING COMING FROM YOU" I yelled.

This wasn't good, the Guardians were blowing up my phone with texts and calls, I wasn't going to make it on time.

"Let's focus on something else okay?" Moka said trying to calm me down.

"Okay let's focus on something else" I said.

"So I read the lyrics" Kei said.

"Did you now?" I questioned.

"I liked them" he said.

"You should it was meant for you" I said.

"And I also want to say something else" Kei said, I saw a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"What is it Kei?" I asked.

"He got a girlfriend" Riku and Nora whispered in my ears.

I was shocked. More then shocked, paralyzed. Kei has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend.

"What?" I said.

"It's true, her name's Hikari we go to school together" Kei said.

"I think you broke her" Nora said to Kei.

Riku waved his hand in front of my face.

"I think she fainted" he said.

"How can she faint standing up?" Nora asked.

"I don't know she's doing it now isn't she!" Riku answered.

"That's amazing Kei" I responded.

They all looked at me.

"Really, I was just surprised that's all" I said.

"You surprised! Could you imagine what it was like when we found out! We though hell had frozen over!" Tsubasa cracked up.

"Hey it's not that big of a surprise!" Kei yelled.

"Yes, yes it is Kei" I said.

"Moka? Aerith?" Kei said.

"Sorry Kei I was just as shocked" Aerith said.

"Me too" Moka said.

"Alice my darling little sister" Kei said.

"If it wasn't for Amu I would have thought you were gay" Alice said.

We all had a big laugh.

"You guys suck" Kei said.

"Um Faust's!" the receptionist yelled out.

We looked towards her.

"There ready to see you" she said.

"Alright guys you ready!" I cheered.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Guys the concert's starting and Amu is still a no show" Nagi said.

"Where could she be!" Yaya yelled.

"I don't know! I've called her at least 50 times by now she won't answer" I said.

"Utau's bought to go on, if Amu doesn't show up soon she's going to have to forfeit and Utau will win" Kukai said.

Amu where are you?

* * *

"Just start whenever you want to" the man said sitting behind the desk.

When we walked in the room there was a whole stage just for us. Instruments were already on the stage so we just had to tune them then we could play.

"Hello I'm Amu Hinamori, the leader of our band Faust, and were going to be singing our new song God Knows enjoy" I said.

_God Knows, I put the lyrics in English._

_Blazing on by _

_There's nothing more than I can do_

_I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again!_

_Even though_

_My heavy heart is parched with painI_

_ know somehowYour sorrow's something I won't see…_

_It's my lifeI'm moving on I'm never going back there_

_With you just turned away and leave me on the __lonely__ rail…_

_God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted_

_Take me into all your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know_

_God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear _

_Slipping right over the edge of the future I_

_f I had my way we'd be together forever_

_Eternally God bless…_

_The way you're standing thereI_

_ feel as though we're almost one again_

_And yet we're miles apart in town_

_Beneath the pale blue moon_

_I see your eyes are glistening with so much love!_

_It's tearing you apart to be here!_

_You know it!God knows it!_

_God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted_

_Take me into all your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know_

_God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear_

_ Slipping right over the edge of the future If I had my way we'd be together forever_

_Eternally God bless…_

* * *

"Oh no Utau's starting" Ami said.

It was true Utau had just walked onto stage and was starting to sing.

_Glorious Sunshine, I put the lyrics in English_

_Even if it seems like you're being crushed by sadness, don't make that faceThrow away the offerings of cheap pride_

_Live you life without turning your eyes away from the sunThat's right! I want to smile, I want to frolic, I honestlyAm feeling that way, a bright happinessI definitely won't lose to anyone who tries to steal my dreams awayI want to tell you right now, I want to hold you, patiently take a deep breathThe sun fits you, it looks like your brilliant smile_

_Even when you're being swallowed by the stretched, rectangular shape of the buildingDon't be afraid, turn yourself around, and flap your wings and go _

_When you're deeply wounded, and getting tired of crying, go to sleepI regret it, I want to __love__ you, I want you to love me, so __lonely__The long nights will become my sustenance,I won't let anyone talk about anyone behind their backsIn the end, I'm not confident, I have no self, so boring, I can only run awayDon't worry, now grasp the greatest moment_

_Glorious Sunshine!_

_Live you life without turning your eyes away from the sunIf you do that, the goddesses will bless you with a kiss,A throbbing, bright happinessIn the center of my heart, a wavering light went through, it was surely youThe person who will find the real meaning behind the lightThe sun fits you, now let's sing a joyous song._

* * *

What could I say the judges were speechless. There just sat there, big eyed with their mouths hanging open when we finished. Finally one of them regained there senses and ran out the room yelling-

"Cancel everything! Send everyone pack home! We found our winners!"

I smirked as the rest of the band cheered. Faust had won, we were going to be famous.

* * *

The crowd was going crazy, they were all screaming Utau's name. I was so proud of my little sister at this moment, she really did sound amazing. My sister waved towards the crowd and bowed. Our Principle then came on stage clapping.

"Give it up for Utau Tsukiyomi!" he said.

The crowd only got louder.

"Alright, alright, let's hear it for our next contestant Amu Hinamori" he yelled.

There was only one problem, Amu Hinamori wasn't here.

**BlackLynx17: Okay there you have it for the new chapter! I hoped you enjoyed please review!**


	25. One Way Or Another

**BlackLynx17: New chapter. Yeah! Review. Hope you like. Sorry if their mistakes.**

_Flashback_

"_Alright, alright, let's hear it for our next contestant Amu Hinamori" he yelled._

_There was only one problem, Amu Hinamori wasn't here._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 24

One Way Or Another

"I wonder what their talking about?" Nora said.

"Probably about our new record deal" Riku said.

"Why aren't we in there discussing it with them" Nora asked.

"Because were the dumb people in the group" I said.

Nora, Riku, and Alice glared at me.

"I'm kidding, their the smartest in the group that's why" I said.

"Then why aren't we there" Nora said.

We all stared at him.

"What! I'm smart!" Nora yelled.

Riku, Alice, and I laughed.

"Why aren't you there then?" Alice asked.

"Because I haven't been with the band for a couple years, I have no idea what you've been up to, how many gigs you've done, how much you've made, ect." I said.

Also because I've furious that this audition took so long. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with that on my mind.

"So how much do you think we'll get paid?" Nora grinned.

"Does it matter? Your part of the Togu family, your already rich" Alice exclaimed.

"Daddy cut me off! Have you forgotten that!" Nora said.

I laughed.

"He cut you off! Why!" I asked.

"This is a funny story Amu, okay so we were in chemistry class alright and-"

Just then Kei opened the door and came out with the rest of our group. They made a straight B-line towards us.

"What we get?" Nora asked.

"No time, Amu's late to her concert" Kei said.

"Screw the concert what we get?" I asked.

"Just a record deal" Kei said.

"Just a record deal he didn't tell you the best part we also got a tour around Japan and if that goes good then it's a tour around the world!" Tsubasa cheered.

I was shocked.

"We did it! We made it big time!" Riku yelled.

"Were going to be rich!" Nora yelled and danced with Riku.

"After all this time we've made it big!" Kei yelled.

"Finally Mom's going to be so happy for us!" Alice said.

"Congrats guys when's the tour?" I asked.

"Few months they have to spread our name and were going to have to do a few concerts to get more famous. Can you believe it Amu! Concerts! Tours! Were going to have CD's with our faces on them!" Kei laughed.

"I'm so happy but look at the time it's already four could we get going now?" I asked.

Kei blinked at me.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT! LET'S GO PEOPLE TO THE CAR!" Kei yelled.

We all rushed out the building and ran to the car. Tsubasa started the car and started driving like a mad man.

"Were not going to make it" I said.

"Yes we are Amu stay positive" Sosuke said.

"I already got you guys the record deal now if I made it back to school to win the show today would be great!" I said.

"Amu there's one thing I want to talk to you about" Kei said.

Everyone was staring at us, even Tsubasa took a peek at us threw the rear-view mirror.

"I know we already asked you to come today and we thanks you for it but, we want you to come on tour with us" Kei said.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

"Amu Hinamori?" The Principle said again.

Amu was still a no show. Where the hell was she! A teacher walked onto the stage and whispered something in the Principles ear.

"It seems Amu Hinamori didn't come today so that means the winner is Utau Tsukiyomi!" the Principle said.

Every one cheered for Utau as she walked back onstage. The Principle handed her the microphone, I assumed she was going to give a speech.

"Thank you everyone! I'm disappointed my friend couldn't come sing with me today but she must have had a good reason too" Utau said.

She better have a good reason too.

"Anyway thanks for cheering for me" Utau smiled.

Every one in the auditorium started to yell "ENCORE!"

Utau looked out to the crowd and smiled.

"Alright! But I would to have a little help singing my encore, Amu Hinamori come on up here!" she said and pointed towards us. I stood up from my seat and looked behind me. There she was standing in the entrance, in a Lolita dress… wow…

* * *

"You want me to come with you all?" I asked.

"Amu this band was our vision, it was our dream. It wouldn't be right if we didn't offer you a spot here. We want you to come with us Amu, come back as out leader, as our Lady X" Kei said.

"Is this how you all feel?" I asked.

"Of course" they said.

"I… I need to think about it" I said.

How dare they drop this big news on me. I have school and Ikuto and Ami and everyone! I couldn't just, I can't just!

"Amu I know it's a big change, I was only offering you still have a few months to think it through" Kei said.

I didn't respond, I just nodded my head up and down.

"Alright! Time to get you to school!" Aerith cheered.

* * *

"Thanks guys" I yelled jumping out the car.

We might have run a few red lights and made a few illegal turns but we made it, 20 minutes late, I was pretty sure they were going to have our school band play a few songs, hopefully it was before the concert started.

"AMU! Call us when you've decided alright!" Kei yelled.

"Got yeah!" I yelled back.

"And remember it's my birthday this month! You have to come to my party alright to make up for the one's we missed!" Alice yelled.

Shit! I forgot her birthday's this months. I haven't seen her in years, it was to be expected.

"Alright I'll be there" I said.

"Also Amu!" Alice yelled again.

"WHAT!" I yelled at little to loudly.

I was trying to make it to the concert and they were preventing me.

"I'll make sure Kei brings her girlfriend!" she said.

I cracked a smile.

"ALRIGHT! BYE!" I said and ran towards the auditorium. I have to be on time, I have to be on time.

I ran up to the entrance and swung the doors open. Utau was on stage, smiling and waving, while the crowd was yelling for an encore. I was too late, Utau had won.

"Alright! But I would to have a little help singing my encore, Amu Hinamori come on up here!" Utau yelled pointing at me.

I was shocked. I would have thought she would have just rubbed it in with her winning and junk but she wanted me to go up their and sing with her! Some heads turned around to watch as I walked up on stage and stood next to Utau.

"Do you know the lyrics to Black Diamond?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah Ami made me listen to it a million times, she says that's her favorite" I whispered back.

Utau smiled.

"Alright everyone your ready? We have a special treat for you! Were going to sing my newest hit single Black Diamond!" Utau yelled. Suddenly the music was playing and someone passed me a microphone. We didn't established which parts we were going to sing so I just assumed we would sing it together.

_Ichiban no negai goto _

_OshieteAnata no hoshii _

_monoVolume furi kireru hodo __tsuyok_

_uOokina koe de sakende mite_

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni_

_Hajimeyou sekai wa_

_Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru_

_Sou Kimi no te o totte_

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? _

_Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki _

_Sono te no hiraniSubete sukui toru _

_Yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

_Furueru te de inori o sasagete-_

_Anata no hoshii mono-_

_Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne_

_Namida datte nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo_

_Kesshite kutsushinai_

_Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte_

_Saa nani o utau no?_

_Nani o shinjiru no?_

_Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naruS_

_ubete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

Utau and I finished with our backs press up against each others while pointing out to the crowd. We started waving as the crowds starting cheering our name.

"AMU! AMU!"

"UTAU! UTAU!"

"Glad you could make it Amu" Utau said.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world" I said and hugged her.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We slowly make our way off stage and let the other's come on" Utau said walking off stage.

I quietly followed her off-stage.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait here till the show's over I guess" Utau shrugged.

"At least we have the best spot in the house" I giggled.

Utau smiled and giggled with me. I think we were finally connecting.

* * *

"AMU! UTAU!" Ami yelled running towards us, our friends following her.

Utau and I walked towards them.

"You two were GREAT!" Kukai said.

"Awesome!" Nagi said.

"COOL!" Yaya said.

"You two were good" Rima said.

They surrounded us with hugs and compliments. I noticed when Kukai moved closer to Utau and whispered something in her ear.

"Amu" Ikuto called out.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Ikuto" I said and hugged him.

"Amu wha-"

"Ikuto, Amu!" Utau called our names.

We turned and looked at her. She was really red and holding Kukai's hand? Why was she holding his hand?

"C-con-con-gra-….. CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING TOGETHER!" she screamed.

I just stared at Utau for a second, processing what she had just said in my mind. She congratulated Ikuto's relationship with me.

"Th-thanks Utau" I said while Ikuto had walked over to her sister and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah thanks" he said smiling softly at her.

I couldn't tell if Utau was red because of embarrassment or because she was blushing at Ikuto.

"It's time for me to keep up my end of the deal too. Utau, I, I LOVE YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Kukai yelled.

What was with it with these people yelling out things today? Haven't they ever heard of say it don't spray it?

"…Yes Kukai" Utau said.

"WHAT!" the Guardians yelled.

This was a huge shocker. Since when had Utau loved anyone other than Ikuto? I watched in awe as she walked over to Kukai and kissed him on the cheek.

"Congrats Kukai" Ikuto said.

"Now we get to tease you and Utau" Nagi said punching Kukai's shoulder.

"HOORAY! FOR LOVE!" Iru yelled.

Eru just snickered.

"Now that that's all over and done with, Amu why were you so late?" Ikuto asked.

Oh shit. Everyone's attention was on me. I didn't want to tell them, I still haven't made up my mind about leaving or not. If I told them they would try to convince me to stay. This is exactly what Dia told me would happen. I need to make the decision on my own with out anyone's help. Until then I'll just have to make something up.

"Well…. I was-"

"Amu!" Akki yelled.

I looked and saw him walked towards us with Sanea, Aruto and Souko.

"Amu sorry, I didn't know it would take that long to do. Because of me you missed the concert" Akki asked.

Huh?

"It's was your fault Dad" Nagi said.

"Yes last night asked Amu if she could help me with my work. She agreed and today I asked if she could deliver something to the office for me. I assured her she would make it back on time but I didn't count on there being traffic, sorry Amu" Akki said.

I just stared at him, then quickly caught on.

"Oh right, well as at least I made it back for then encore hahaha" I laughed.

"Oh so that's why" Ikuto said.

I nodded. Thank you so much Akki.

"Then how come you didn't answer my texts?" Ikuto asked.

"Texts? Oh I forgot my phone at home that's why" I said.

"At least you were able to sing, let's celebrate by going out to eat right now" Sanea said.

"Sounds like a plan let's go everyone" Souko said.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

"So Amu would you like to come over for another movie?" Ikuto asked.

"Um not today Ikuto, I have some things to do" I said.

Lunch was over and everyone had gone there separate ways. Ikuto and I were standing in front of Akihiko's mansion.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes regarding the package I delivered for Akki" I said.

Ikuto saddened.

He sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do then, I'll come visit you later tonight then okay" he said.

"Actually Ikuto, not tonight either. I'll call you tomorrow" I said.

I needed time to myself to think tonight.

"Amu, are we okay?" he asked.

"Okay? Of course we are why would you think that!" I said.

"It's seems like you've been avoiding me" he said.

"Ikuto it's only been a day. Not even a day I haven't seen you for like half a day" I said.

"…." Ikuto stayed quiet.

"Not all couples spent every living second of their lives together Ikuto. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow okay" I said.

Ikuto just nodded then walked off.

"Amu what was wrong with Ikuto?" Ran asked.

I started walking back into my house.

"I don't know Ran, he was just really depressed" I said.

Did something happen to him?

"I haven't been neglecting Ikuto have I?" I asked.

"No! You always call him and do lovely dovey stuff with him" Suu said.

"That's right I even have pictures to proof it" Miki said.

"Hold up. You draw pictures of me and Ikuto kissing?" I asked Miki.

She looked around. "Oh well um…." she said.

"MIKI!" I yelled.

"It's not like I have anything better to do when you and Ikuto get together, so I draw" she said.

"Burn your drawing book, BURN IT!" I yelled.

"Never!" Miki yelled and flew up the stairs.

"I'll get her later" I mumbled as I made my way to Akki's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

I entered and greeted Akki.

"Hey Akki" I said.

"Amu what a pleasant surprise" Akki said.

"Thanks for covering me today"

"Your welcome I hope you don't mind but I informed Sanea"

"No that's okay, I actually wanted to since you two are my guardians"

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Oh… well… WE GOT THE DEAL!" I yelled and cheered.

Akki stood up and hugged me.

"Oh I'm so proud of you" he said.

I laughed.

"Yup they got the whole package, record deals and a world tour" I said.

Which reminded me why I came here.

"Good for them" Akki said.

"Yeah the reason I came here though was because they asked me to go with them" I said.

Akki let go off me and sat back down at his seat.

"You want to go on a world tour with them?" he asked me.

"It's not a world tour yet. It's going to start off as a tour of Japan then if we get enough publicity, a world tour. I haven't decided yet I wanted to discuss it with you" I said.

"Very well what did you want to discuss?" he asked.

"First off if I decided to go, not saying I have but if I do, would I have your permission?" I asked.

"What about school?" he asked.

"That's the thing I'm worried about. Kei, the manager, said we wouldn't tour till a few months. I was hoping it would be enough months for school to be over, and me to have graduated" I said.

"Could you discuss that with him?"

"If I decide to go yeah, I think they would all agree"

"Tell me about your band Amu"

"Alright. So the band's call Faust okay it's made up of me, Kei-….."

* * *

"Nagi! Do you know where Amu is?" Ami said peeking into my room.

"_Is that Ami?" _Rima said over the phone.

"Yeah she's looking for her sister, listen I'll call you back kay?" I said.

"_Alright tell Ami I said hi, love you Nagi"_

"I love you too bye" I said and hanged up.

"Sorry were you on the phone?" Ami asked.

"Nope just hanged up, Rima said hi, so what were you saying?"

"Do you know where Amu is?"

"Um have you tried her room?"

"Of course I have, I'm not an idiot! I've also tried the kitchen and bathroom's, even the library" she said.

"Alright, alright sorry let's try Dad's office she might be talking to him there" I suggested getting up.

"If you say so" Ami said leading the way.

"Yo, yo Nagihiko" Rhythm said.

"Yes Rhythm?" I asked.

"I thinks Amu is planning something with your Father" Rhythm rapped.

"Huh?"

"You see how your Father saved Amu from Ikuto's question? Something is up!" he said.

"Your thinking to much into it" I said.

We were closing in on Dad's office.

"Well then check it" Rhythm said floating in front of the door.

Me and Ami walked up and peeked inside.

"So what do you want to do?"

* * *

"Hahahaha Kei sounds like an idiot" Akki laughed.

"I know, Tsubasa almost had a heart attack when he had heart what almost happened" I laughed with Akki.

"It seems you know these people pretty well Amu"

"I do"

"So what do you want to do?"

This was the moment I was dreading.

"I don't want to go, if I do everyone will miss me, plus my relationship with Ikuto would probably go bad, then Ami would be upset and cry and I'd never see my friends again and ugh there's just to must to risk if I go" I said.

"Amu don't let anyone stop you from fulfilling your dreams, you being with Faust that was your dream right?" he asked.

"But the risks-"

"You made a risk coming here correct" Akki said.

I nodded.

"You didn't know who we were or if we'd let you stayed, but you still made the risk to see you sister now was that risk worth it?"

"It was because everyone excepted me, they welcomed me"

"And there except this decision too Amu. It's your choice Amu, whatever it may be we'll be behind you a hundred percent" Akki said.

I never really knew what I wanted to do after high school. I didn't really have any special talents, maybe that's why I had so many shugo chara's. The only thing I could claim I was good at was singing. It was my passion in life, the only thing I could be proud of myself. Faust may have been everyone's but it was my dream first. I wanted to see my dream realized.

"I want to go" I whispered.

Akki smiled at me.

"I want to go! I want to go with them!" I said with more confidence.

"I knew you'd make the right choice, I'll discuss the details once you learn more about things until then why don't you call them up and tell them you going" Akki said.

"GOING WHERE!" I heard a childish voice yell.

Shit, don't tell me!

"AMU!" Ami yelled busting into the office. I noticed Nagi was standing in the door way too.

"Ami it's not like that"

"AMU DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ami started crying.

"Ami I'm not going anywhere just listen!" I yelled.

She flinched.

"Character Change!" she said then a black clip appeared in her hair. Ami immediately stopped crying and toughened up.

"You can come in too Nagi" I said.

Nagi walked in with Rhythm following.

"Now listen, Faust is going on a tour and I've decided to go with them" I said.

"I see" Ami said.

"I see? What do you mean! Your leaving!" Nagi yelled.

"Calm down son" Akki said.

"I'm not leaving now, the tour isn't for a while, but I've decided to pursue my career in Faust" I said.

"Is that all?" Ami said.

"Enough Ami!" I yelled.

She turned off her character change.

"Your leaving me?" she said, tears threatening to fall out.

"I'm not leaving you, Ami" I said.

"But you said-"

"I'll always be with you Ami, even if I'm not here. Besides I'm not going to leave so soon, you can't get rid of me that easily" I said hugging her.

"Hold on Amu I'm not getting any of this!" Nagi said.

"My band Faust got a record deal. That is why I was late to the concert today because it was the same day as the audition. Akki was just covering for me, I didn't want you guys to know and worry about it" I said.

"So your leaving us to go with them?" Nagi asked.

"You make it sound worse than what it is. I never really knew what I wanted to do, only when I was younger. A little girl of only 6 years old wanted to become famous with her angel. I had forgotten about it ever since my parents died but now I remember the feeling. The feeling of wanting to make music, the joy of singing" I confessed.

"… I understand… but I still don't like it!" Nagi yelled.

"What about everyone! What about Ikuto!" Ami cried.

I felt my heart crush.

"None of them must know" I said.

"What!" Nagi said.

"This must be kept between the four of us. I'm not going any where so there's no point to tell them"

"But it's not fair to them!" Ami said.

"Ami I don't want them to worry, I want them to enjoy the rest of the school year worry free"

"Before you tell them your leaving for who knows how long" Nagi said.

"Nagihiko, Ami please respect your sister's wishes" Akki said.

"Please, we'll still be together until graduation I hope. Let's just hope for the best" I said.

"I've just gotten a new sister and she's already going to leave, I won't tell anyone Amu you secret's safe with me" Nagi said.

"It's unfair Amu, Faust was my dream too" Ami said.

"That's why I'm going. I'll be living the dream for both of us" I said.

"Yes, Amu" Ami said.

Dia, I really hope I was making the right choice because it I wasn't I would be breaking a lot of peoples hearts.

**Blacklynx17: Okay ending. Read, review, don't hate me please.**


	26. Misunderstanding Being Different

**BlackLynx17: Everyone good news! This story's about to be complete! I know right it's been years since I've started it and now it's almost done! Thank you every one who have read and supported me!**

**Now back to the newest chapter of A Chance To Be With You.**

_Flashback_

"_That's why I'm going. I'll be living the dream for both of us" I said._

"_Yes, Amu" Ami said._

_Dia, I really hope I was making the right choice because it I wasn't I would be breaking a lot of peoples hearts._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 25

Misunderstanding Being Different

"I can't believe it's almost here, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST HERE!" Kukai yelled as we walked to class.

"Kukai your disturbing other students" I said.

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR KNOW WHY? GRADUATION IS ALMOST HERE!" Kukai yelled and let out a battle cry.

Heads turns to stare at our odd groups. Luckily Utau slapped Kukai on his head to shut him up.

"Tell me why again I'm dating you" she said.

"Because you love me" Kukai said and pulled Utau into a kiss.

"Ugh please guys I'm standing right here" Ikuto said.

"Now you know how I feel when you kiss Amu" Nagihiko said.

Ikuto walked up to Nagi and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry" he said.

I laughed. What Kukai had said was true, it was almost the last day of school, it was almost time for us to graduate. Normally I would probably be cheering like Kukai, but graduation day also meant good-bye day.

That night I decided to full-fill my dreams I call up Kei. He was so excited and agreed to wait until I graduate for us to tour. Since then I've just been doing normal gigs with them, concerts, recording our new CD that came out, been on a couple on magazines.

That's right people, Amu Hinamori had become famous.

"Oh my god look it's Amu Hinamori, the lead singer of Faust" I heard two fan girls talking to each other.

"Oh my god your right I didn't know she went to our school! She's looking this way!" the other girl said.

I smiled and waved at my fans. Amu Hinamori was no longer cool n' spicy, she was a punk rocker now. It seems like just last year I was a loner, a nobody. Now it seems like everybody knows my name and my signature pink hair.

"You've gotten quite famous Amu" Rima told me.

"I know, Utau how did you deal with it when you first become known?" I asked her.

I may have just become famous but Utau has been for years, I'm sure she could give me a few pointers.

"Ignore them" she said.

"What! But that's mean won't they hate you for it?" I asked.

"They'll actually love it, I don't know why though something about being to good for their presence or something" Utau said.

"That's not me though, I can't just ignore people" I said.

"You did at your old school, all cool n' spicy Amu" Ran laughed.

"That was different, they labeled me as that. I didn't ignore them, they ignored me" I said.

"Aw poor Amu" Ikuto said and hugged me.

"I know right so alone" I said and faked cried into Ikuto's chest.

Our friends found our act funny. If I haven't been with my band, Faust, then I've been with Ikuto. I haven't told him yet. That night when I decided I swore to spent as much time as I could with Ikuto. I guess our relationship isn't in it's rut anymore. We've actually grown closer, which is only going to make it that much harder to leave.

"Hey guys we should have a big graduation party to celebrate" Nagi suggested.

"Yes I'm all for that idea!" I said. One last party with the gang.

"Party at Nagi's house!" Kukai cheered.

"This is our last year isn't it. I remember when we first came and was recruited in the Guardians, who will take our placed now?" Rima asked.

"The new Guardians of course" Tadase said.

"Have you noticed there be less Guardians next year, with Yaya's chara disappearing already" Nagi said.

It was true. A few months ago Yaya had finally decided to grow up which meant there was no need for Pepe anymore.

"What did she expect, our chara's won't be here forever. Yaya has just grown up before us" Utau said.

"Yeah thanks Utau. I know Pepe's still with me, Shugo Chara's never really disappear you know there always with you" Yaya said touching her heart.

Kairi had put an arm around her shoulder. That wasn't the first time I've heard that one before. Dia had told me, when I left she and the other's would also disappear. 'It was to be expected' she said, 'you've fulfilled your dream were not needed anymore.'

That made me hate graduation day more, not only would I be leaving my friends, I would also be loosing my chara's.

"It makes me wonder how much time we have with our chara's" Rima said.

"Only you know Rima, they'll disappear only when you know you don't need them anymore" I said.

"If it wasn't for our chara's though none of us would have ever met, it's kinda sad" Kairi said.

"Not exactly okay Nagi, Utau and myself would have met of course. I would have known Kukai in middle school, since we were in the same classes, he would have introduced me to Tadase. Nagihiko would have still known Rima, since they knew each other when they were younger, who would have know Yaya, since they both like that bala-balance comic who would have been dating Kairi. Ami would have came later and Amu would have came after that! See we all still would have know each other" Ikuto explained.

"I think that was the smartest thing Ikuto, nya has ever said" Yoru said.

We all laughed.

"YORU!" he yelled and grabbed his cat chara.

Everything was right except for one. I would have still been at home without my chara's.

* * *

"Amu" Ikuto whispered in my ear. I placed my hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Aw Amu is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Ikuto asked pretending to be hurt.

"When I working on things yeah" I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"Writing music notes" I said.

"Hmm so how is the band going?" Ikuto asked.

"Alright they've become pretty famous now"

"You mean you've become pretty famous now, I swear before only a could of guys would turn their head back when you walked by now it's all of them" Ikuto said.

I laughed. "Lies" I said.

Ikuto picked me up from my chair and dropped me on my bed.

"I'm going to have to lock you up in my basement if you get anymore famous" Ikuto teased.

I kissed his nose.

"You wouldn't do that to me" I said.

"I just might" Ikuto smirked.

I was really going to miss this. Ikuto and I together, teasing, kissing, cuddling, everything. I know we would visit each other often but the first week about would be the hardest.

"What are your plans after high school?" I asked Ikuto.

"Well my Father gave me two choices. Pursue my musical interest with the violin or take over the company" he said.

"So which is it your going to do?" I asked.

"… I don't know probably both. I mean Nagi's going to take over his business so I though it would be cool if I took over my dad's. We would both be like our Father's but I also like to play the violin"

"Ikuto I've never seen you hold a single violin recital or concert or benefit"

"Because I don't play for people, I play for me when I want too. And I have played for people just nowhere famous, more like in parks and on streets" Ikuto said.

I giggled.

"Like a bum, do you hold open your violin case for money" I giggled.

"Why you!" Ikuto said and tickled me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I squealed.

"What about you Amu what are you going to do" Ikuto asked.

"Become your house wife" I joked. The only problem was Ikuto took me seriously.

"I like the sound of that" he said.

"I'm kidding Ikuto" I said.

"Well why not become my house-wife?" Ikuto asked.

"Do you really think were going to be together for that long?" I asked.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we? Do you think were going to be together?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, I truly do. I wish we would be together forever" I said.

"That sounds perfect to me" Ikuto said and kissed me. He abruptly pulled away.

"Your crying" he said wiping a tear off my cheek.

"I think your not going to want to be with me anymore" I confessed.

"Why would I want that?" Ikuto said hugging me close.

I should have told him. I should have told him right then and there but I didn't.

"I don't know" I said.

"Amu from the first moment I've layed eyes on you all I've wanted was a chance to be with you. You've given me that chance Amu, I promise I'm not going to waste it. Were going to be together forever" Ikuto promised.

Even if I leave?

"Alright Ikuto if you say so"

Because only you can decide it.

* * *

It was lunch, and the Guardians were planning our graduation party until a blue feline came rampaging into the garden.

"Why haven't you told me!" the feline yelled.

I looked around seeing if he was perhaps talking to someone else.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes I'm talking to you Amu! Why haven't you told me!" the feline yelled again.

"Ikuto, what are you talking about?" I said.

Ikuto threw a magazine on the table. In bold letter's it said-

'FAUST GOING ON WORLD TOUR!'

Oh no.

"Shit" I heard Nagi whisper.

"You knew?" Ikuto asked Nagi.

Why would they publish this? Now he knows, now everyone knows!

"It's not a world tour, it's a tour of Japan first" I said thinking this would make things better. It didn't.

"Doesn't matter what it was why haven't you told me about this!"

I didn't have an answer. I just.. I was just… I. I.

Dia took it upon herself to character change with me.

"I did not want you all to know, I didn't want to worry anyone" I said.

"So you've been lieing to us-"

"I wasn't lieing, I was simple withholding the truth" I interrupted.

"What the hell Amu! There's no way your going!"

"And why not? It's my future Ikuto, you can't tell me what I can and can't do"

"Someone! Anyone! Talk some sense into her!" Ikuto yelled looking at the Guardians.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out this way but I'll be leaving for a while after we graduate to fulfill my dream" I said.

"Amu's going to come back and visit though!" Ami said taking my side.

"Yeah and like she said she's touring in Japan first! Were going to be able to see her for a few months" Nagi said.

"You two knew about it this whole time?" Rima asked.

"I was talking about it with Akihiko. I was lieing to all of you. I was late to the concert because I went to an audition with Faust. I picked Faust over the concert. I asked Akihiko if it was okay if I went on tour with them, he agreed. Nagi and Ami busted in the room, seems they were listening in on us" I said.

"So you've been lieing to us this whole time! You knew you were leaving all this time and you didn't even mention it!" Ikuto yelled.

"I wanted all of us to enjoy the time we had left worries free. If I would have told all of you things wouldn't gotten bad" I said.

"Like they have now!" Ikuto yelled.

"You weren't suppose to find out. Today was suppose to be like every other day"

"When were you going to tell us Amu? Or were you even going to tell us? I bet you were going to just leave without even a good-bye" Ikuto said.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because my girlfriends been keeping secrets from me! She's been keeping something so big it could ruin our relationship!" he yelled.

What? Ruin our relationship?

_Amu be strong._

I don't want to Dia, I love him.

_Remember what I told you._

But… maybe I chose wrong. An ending without Ikuto isn't a happy ending at all.

_You don't honestly believe that Amu. He's just angry, he needs to calm down and think straight._

"I was going to tell all of you at graduation" I said.

"Amu do you even care that your tearing us apart! That your hurting all your friends!" Ikuto yelled.

I kicked out Dai's character change. I was tired of being sweet and polite.

"OF COURSE I CARE BUT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE IKUTO I'M CHOOSING MYSELF! I'M CHOOSING TO FOLLOW MY DREAMS!" I yelled at him.

"And I guess those dreams don't include us then" Ikuto said.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm not leaving forever only for a little while we can still call each other and text! I don't understand what the problem is! Why are you letting a little distance come between us!

"I don't want a long distance relationship Amu!"

"It's all about what you want! Why can't you be happy for me!"

"Because my girlfriend is choosing her past life over her new life! Your becoming somebody else! I don't even feel like I know you anymore!"

"Funny it didn't seem like that yesterday" I said.

"Because I didn't know you were choosing them over us yesterday" Ikuto said.

Oh I see now. Ikuto was jealous. He was jealous of Kei and all my friends. He just wanted me all to himself, to stay the Guardian's Amu.

"I'm still the Amu you fell in love with Ikuto, I'm still the Guardian's Joker. But I'm also the Amu who had a dream, I'm still Faust's Lady X"

"So that's it your choosing them" he said.

"There not making me choose Ikuto, no one here is making me choose, you are" I said.

"So that's everything, your just going to break up with me, after everything we've been through, after everything we've had!"

"Yet again Ikuto no one is making us break up, only you are" I said and left the garden.

I guess that was it. Amuto was no more. Funny I know I should be crying but the tears won't come out.

"Amu" Ran said quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to call up Tsubasa and see if he can come pick us up then we'll all go out and be happy" I said to my chara's.

My smile didn't convince them.

* * *

"What the fuck was that Ikuto!" Brother Nagi had yelled and grabbed Brother Ikuto by the collar.

"What! She was the one who walked out on us!" Ikuto had yelled.

"Only because you made her too! You were basically telling her get the fuck out of here! You didn't even give us the chance to ask! None of us got to ask Amu about any of this" Nagi yelled.

I didn't like it when my Brothers yelled and fought.

"Ask her about what! She left end of story! No questions asked!"

"STOP IT!" Uma had yelled.

Big Brothers stopped fighting.

"Uma's right guys just stop it" Sister Yaya said.

"Ikuto what's wrong with you? Why'd you treat Amu so harshly?" Sister Utau asked.

"Why am I the only one pissed off! She lied to us!"

"For a good reason, I honestly don't think I would have enjoyed these last few months if Amu told us she was going away" Sister Rima said.

"She's leaving us!"

"To fulfill her dreams Ikuto. No one has the right to take that from her" Brother Kukai spoke.

"Ikuto you need to calm down, your anger is blinding you. You've just ruined your relationship with Amu, calm down before you ruin anything else" Brother Tadase said.

"But! She can't just leave! She can't! We've been together since the beginning and she's just LEAVING! This can't be happening, it cant' be" Brother Ikuto rambled.

Brother Ikuto was hurting real bad. Why couldn't he see Sister Amu was also hurting. Sister Utau had walked up and hugged her brother.

"Every night Amu cried herself to sleep. You think you're the only one hurting Ikuto but your not" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"You think this was an easy decision? You think just because Amu chose them that she still doesn't love you all? IDIOTS! Amu didn't want to go in the beginning! She wanted to stay here with all of you but she knew, she knew deep down there was no place for her here!"

"Look at us! You all come from rich, pristine families! Amu and I don't. I was luckily to get adopted early, so I was raised as one but Amu had only gotten here. Of course we treated her like one of us but deep down we knew she didn't belong here and that's why we loved her!"

"Amu was different! Amu was someone we all wished we could be! She was nothing any of us had ever seen, so we were all drawn to her by her light. Amu would never choose between her friends, she would choose all of them! But us, were are the one's making her!"

"Amu was always there for us, helping us, giving us support and now look what we've done! Amu loved us, she loved each and everyone of us! It was killing her inside to leave us but she knew it was the right thing to do! She knew she had to do this for herself, to chase after her dreams. Please don't call my sister heartless, don't say she doesn't care because she does. Amu's a human being too, she has feelings and get's hurt just like we do"

"Amu wanted to sing so she made a band, she wanted to become famous so she stayed with her band, she wanted to fall in love so she loved you Ikuto, she wanted to have friends so she became friends with us, she wanted us to be happy so she joined the Guardians, she wanted me to be happy so she came and found me. Amu was wrong when she said she was choosing herself for once, Amu always chooses herself, but she does so in a way that helps all of us. For once Amu has chosen a way that only helps her and we should support that" I said.

"I knew that she was leaving, I just didn't want to worry you all either" Sister Yaya said.

"I came across that magazine two days ago, but I reacted different from you Ikuto. Instead of being sad and vengeful like you I actually smiled and laughed as soon as I saw it, do you know why?" she asked.

No one said a thing.

"Look at the cover again Ikuto, look at Amu. Look at her face, look at her smile, her eyes. Amu's happy, she's truly happy so I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. I've never seen Amu smile like that to any of us, but her being in that magazine fulfilling her dream made her smile like that" Sister Yaya said.

"I also knew. I kept it to myself because if Amu hadn't told us yet that meant she wasn't ready too. I was just giving her time" Brother Kairi confessed too.

"I think some where deep down we all knew that this would happen, after the way Amu's become so famous there's no way she would get offered to go on tour" Brother Kukai said.

"I guess we didn't think it would happen so soon" Brother Tadase said.

"But why? Why does she have to go? Why can't she stay with me?" Brother Ikuto asked.

"Why does any of us leave? Why does any of us grow up? The world is filled with questions Ikuto that none of us will ever know but that should stop us from asking them. Ikuto your asking the wrong person these questions, your asking us when you should be asking Amu" Brother Tadase said.

"But, we just broke up she doesn't want to talk to me" Brother Ikuto said.

"Amu never said it was over she just said you were making them break up. You never said it was over either Ikuto" I said.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Amu's number. When someone answered their was long music in the background.

"HELLO! AMI?" A girl yelled through the phone.

I pulled it away from my ear.

"Amu?"

"It's Alice! Listen Amu called Tsubasa depressed and we picked her up! Were trying to cheer her up now so don't expect her to be home tonight!" Sister Alice yelled.

"Let me talk to Amu" I said.

"Sorry no can do got to go bye!" Sister Alice yelled and hanged up. The line went died.

"Well your just going to have to wait until tomorrow Ikuto" I said.

"Just great" Brother Ikuto said.

The rest of the day wasn't quiet the same without Amu here.

**Blacklynx17: Thanks for reading please review!**


	27. Time Heals All Wounds

**BlackLynx17: Read and Review. It might have mistakes. Thanks for meeting.**

_Flashback_

"_Well your just going to have to wait until tomorrow Ikuto" I said._

"_Just great" Brother Ikuto said._

_The rest of the day wasn't quiet the same without Amu here._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 26

Time Heals All Wounds

"I devoted my whole life to that cat! I gave him everything, even my virginity and he just goes and dumps me because I've fulfilling my dream! Fuck him! He's just jealous! Jealous and stupid!" I yelled downing another shot.

Tsubasa had thought it would be a good idea to go to a party after I told everyone what had happened to Ikuto and I. We went to a local house party of a friend of his.

"FUCK HIM! I have all of you guys right! Who wants to hook up with the famous Lady X!" I yelled.

Guys lined up to be near me and yelled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" I said.

"Oh no you don't" Kei said picking my up and placing me over his shoulder.

"Sorry boys seems like he had first dips, I'll be back later for the rest of you though" I said.

"Were leaving Amu" Kei said.

"Aw don't be jealous Kei hey I'm not dating Ikuto anymore how about we hook up, we can be the hottest couple in Japan" I said and laughed. I lifted up a hand and grabbed someone's drink right from they hands and downed it.

"This shit is delicious, I'm coco for booze" I said.

"TSUBASA GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR BEFORE I CALL MISAKI!" Kei yelled.

"Stop being such a mother hen Kei relax enjoy the party where's Hikari? We could have a three-some" I said.

"Amu do you even hear what your saying? Stay here I need to find the rest of the gang" Kei said putting me down. He didn't actually expect me to stay here did he? It was a party wasn't it? I needed a drink.

"AMU! LOOKIE! LOOKIE! MEET MY BOYFRIEND!" Alice yelled from across the room. I noted his boyfriend at a drink so why not?

"ALICE GIRL!" I squealed and we hugged.

"Alice! This is my boyfriend, his name is… his name is…. What's his name again?" Alice pondered.

"Alright that's enough drink's for you Alice, where's your brother?" the mysterious Alice's boyfriend said. While he grabbed Alice, I grabbed the cup from his hands.

"Bottoms up" I said and tossed it back.

"AMU!" Kei screamed.

"Hey Kei I found Alice, did I do good?" I asked.

Kei grabbed me and pulled me with him. Alice's boyfriend followed us.

"In the car Amu" Kei said.

"Stop being such a prick. I can do whatever I want and right now I want another drink!" I said walking back into the party. Suddenly I couldn't move my body. If moved on it's own in the car. Took me a while to realize it was Ran's doing.

"Damn it Ran! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

She made me jump in the back of the car head first. I seemed to land on Tsubasa who had a bottle of whisky in his hands.

"Don't mind if I do" I said grabbing it from him.

Soon Alice landed on top of me.

"Hahahahaha great party guys" she laughed.

Pretty soon the car started moving but I didn't care, all I need in this world was my bottle of rum, hold on I thought it was whisky.

"I have a lovely bunch of coconuts" I sang.

"Here they are standing in a row" people sang with me.

"Big one's small one's some as big as your head" we yelled and started laughing. After we would start all over again and again.

* * *

"Amu I know your depressed because Ikuto broke up with you but that doesn't mean you can drink your sorrows away" Kei said.

It was a little around 1 in the morning and I was a little bit sober, after throwing up for a good half and hour. Seems the only one's who hadn't drank was Kei, Aerith, and Moka. Everyone else was bottoms up first and think later. We were all sitting at Aerith's apartment in her living room. It was confession time.

"I only drank because I always wanted too. Second we didn't break up I walked out on him it's his choice if we stay together and third I want more booze" I cried.

Tsubasa, Nora, and Riku seconded that.

"It's no use Kei let's all get some rest and discuss it tomorrow" Aerith said.

"There's nothing to discuss. Ikuto was right I did choose you over them and they just didn't choose to except that. Aerith get used to me being her for a while" I said making myself comfortable.

"What about school?" Aerith asked.

"What about it! A week left till graduation, I have all my credits, I was there enough days, I can afford to ditch the week away and party" I said.

"AMU-"

"Aerith tomorrow, go call Akihiko and tell him Amu's not going to be home for a while" Kei said.

I'm glad their finally seeing it my way.

* * *

"Another no show huh?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah we got another call yesterday, Amu's not coming back till graduation" I told him.

"God damn it Amu why doesn't she answer her phone!" Ikuto said punching the table.

"Haven't you seen the cover of the latest magazine, it shows Amu in the front at Two Mix's party! She's out partying every night" Kukai said holding up the magazine.

He's was right. What has been happening to my little sister?

"You think she's going to be sober for graduation?" Utau asked.

Wrong question.

"Shut it! Utau" Ikuto yelled.

"I'm just asking, no need to bite my head off" Utau said.

"You okay Nagi?" Rima asked touching my shoulder.

"Yeah just Ikuto you need to make things right at graduation. I don't want my little sister to one of those drug addict rock stars" I said.

"Me?" Ikuto said.

"Yes you why do you think she's partying so much? She's trying to forget about you!" I yelled.

"That's great Nagi blame me" he said.

"I will blame you! It's your fault! What made you think she loved you any less because she was leaving!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH! The only thing that matters is that Ikuto found the error of his ways and wants to make up with Ikuto right Ikuto?" Ami asked.

"Right let's just hope she still feel's the same way" Ikuto said.

"I'm sure she does"

* * *

"Alright we've let you have your fun it's time to become sober now!" Kei yelled lifting the covers off of me.

"Don't wanna" I mumbled laying my on the pillow.

Kei wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed my foot and pulled me off the bed.

"Come on Amu tomorrow your graduating then you can party on you want too!" Kei said.

Shit my graduation. I totally forgotten about it.

"Alright, alright, I'm down morning over Ikuto. Let me take a shower and have breakfast ready" I said.

Kei patted my head and walked out.

"Ran character change" I said.

Ran woke me right up and helped me have the power to take a shower and brush my teeth. I got dressed and started fixing my hair.

"Sorry for ignoring you guys lately" I said.

"It's alright Amu, we know you were depressed" Miki said.

"How'd you feed yourselves?" I asked.

"Late at night we would fly into Aerith's kitchen and eat her food" Ran said.

"Still believe I made the right choice Dia" I asked her.

"Only you can truly decided that Amu" Dia said.

I hated Dia right now.

"I still think I'm right but I'm handing it wrongly" I said.

"Well tomorrow you will graduate and leave and then you will truly know if you made the right choice" Dia said.

"Yes Dia. Oh could you guys do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Amu" Suu said.

"Make sure I don't drink anything" I said.

They laughed.

"Alright" they said.

* * *

"We'll be here to pick you up around midnight tomorrow alright?" Kei said dropping me off.

"Youch why so late?" I asked.

"You might want to spend some time with your family before we go" Kei said.

"Alright love you man sorry about the thing with Hikari" I said.

"Please don't mention it, be safe Amu. Don't go getting into any fights the last day of school" Kei said.

"Um you mean don't be you!" I laughed.

"My last day was a few days ago I had to go out in style" Kei said.

"Whatever man peace" I said and walked up to my home.

It's been a week, I wondered if I worried anyone? I got up to the front door and used my key to unlock the door.

"I stink" I noted.

"You threw up on the uniform Amu of course it would stink" Ran said.

"Not my fault, first time drinker" I said walking into my house.

"Hello! I'm back!" I yelled out.

"Dinner!" Ami screamed back.

Just great.

I walked over to the dinning room and peeked my head in. Like always the Tsukiyomi's and the Fujisaki's were having dinner together.

"Welcome back Amu" Akki said.

Everyone stared at me, or well my head.

"Thanks, I'm just going to take a shower and turn in just wanted to check in with you" I said.

"What about dinner?" Sanea said.

"Already ate thanks though" I said then left. I walked up stairs and changed my clothes.

"Big day tomorrow Amu Hinamori, your finally graduating" I said laying down on my bed.

I knocked out as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

"What about dinner?" Mother asked.

"Already ate thanks though" Amu said and left.

I looked back at Ikuto.

"At least we know she's alive" I told him trying to make a joke. No one laughed.

"Tough crowd" I mumbled.

"I'll laugh Nagi, hahaha" Ami laughed.

I smiled and patted her head.

"So your eldest is leaving tomorrow?" Aruto asked.

"Yes she is" Dad answered.

"You must be proud" Aruto said.

"I should be but I'm a little sad. I also knew she would leave but I just didn't think it would be so soon" I said.

"I know what you mean Utau's talking about touring now" Aruto said.

"The only thing we can do is let them be" Dad said.

"See Akihiko agrees" Utau said.

I laughed.

"We sure have change because of Amu" I said.

Everyone at the table seemed to agree.

"I remember we were having dinner just like this when she came knocking at our door" Mom said.

"It's going to be quiet without her here anymore" Dad said.

"We better make sure she enjoys the going away party tomorrow then" Ikuto said and smiled.

"Yeah we better"

* * *

"Amu sister wake up it's time to graduate!" Ami yelled jumping on me.

"Alright already get off" I said.

She just laughed.

"Nagi brought your cap and gown. It's sitting on your dresser hurry up and get dressed so we can go, cant' be late to your own graduation now can we?" she asked.

I sighed and got out of bed. Today would be the last day I would be waking up with Ami. I hugged her close.

"Alright little sister" I said and walked into the shower.

Well Amu today was your last day of school, you had better make it count!

* * *

"Amu, Nagi we are so proud of you" Sanea said hugging us both.

"Thanks Mom" Nagi and I mumbled.

"Good work kids, you did us proud" Akki said hugging us after.

"Thanks Dad" Nagi and I mumbled again.

"You've graduated!" Ami said hugging us lastly.

"Thanks Ami" Nagi and I said.

"So what next family dinner? Don't tell me, Dad bought a huge bought and were going to sail around the world in 24 hours" I guessed.

They laughed.

"Not quite were going home" he said.

"Home. I like that plan" I said.

"Yup one last family dinner before you leave Amu dear" Sanea said.

"I've be in Japan for a while were going to go to Kyoto first come out and see us. I'll give you all exclusice tickets and back stage passes" I said.

"Oh hell yeah back stages passes!" Nagi cheered.

"Nagihiko language!" Sanea scolded.

"Sorry Mom"

* * *

"Amu could you open the door for me" Akki said.

I raised an eyebrow but said "sure" and opened it.

"SURPRISE CONGRATS GUYS!" People yelled when the door opened.

"No way!" I said.

"Way little sis. You said you wanted a graduating party where here it is! We got everyone! HEY EVERYONE I'M DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL LET'S PARTY!" Nagi yelled.

The people yelled and music started playing really loudly.

"This might have been a bad idea letting Nagihiko plan all of this" Akki said to his wife.

I ran up and hugged both of them

"Thanks guys" I said and ran towards the party.

* * *

"Amu! Amu!" I heard my name being yelled.

I turned and saw it was Rima, Utau and Yaya. I ran towards them.

"Guys" I cried out and hugged them.

"Amu! We graduated!" Rima cheered.

"I know right!" I said and we laughed.

"'Don't forget about us Amu alright" Yaya said.

"Never in a million years Yaya" I said

"Don't let all the fans get to your head either. Pretty soon we'll be neck to neck to see whose the best female singer" Utau said.

"Don't worry Utau I won't"

"We'll come see you alright Amu, count on it" Rima said.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I love you all" I said and hugged them.

* * *

"AMU!" Kukai yelled and picked me up. He spun me around several times before putting me down.

"I had a crush on you when we first met but everything's good now that I have Utau but still" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Love you Joker never change alright!" Kukai said.

I was shocked at his confession and kissed so I just patted his back.

"You got it Kukai" I said, we laughed.

"I also had a crush on you Amu, but like Kukai, Yaya's all I see now. It was a privlage being your friend" Kairi said.

"Aw don't say it like that, were still friends! Lighten up" I said and hugged him.

What was this, confess your love to Amu Hinamori before she leaves day? Might as well confessed my pass loves.

"Kukai loved you, Kairi had a crush because of your glasses, and Tadase if you came before Ikuto we would be together now" I confessed.

The three boys looked shocked.

"We'll meet again guys you can count on it" I said and left.

I've said bye to all the Guardians except one.

"Amu"

I turned around.

"Hey Ikuto" I said.

Ikuto smiled at me.

"Nice party huh?" he said.

"Yeah Nagi really knows how to through'em" I said.

"Yeah… so saw you on the cover of a magazine" Ikuto said.

"Which one?" I asked. Why was this so akward.

"Oh right your on a lot of them" he said.

"Ikuto" I said.

"Yes"

"I love you. I still love. I really want to make this work but it seems you don't want a 'long distance relationship.' I'm sorry I'm leaving, I'm sorry I've been planning on leaving before I told you anything. I think this is for the best though I really do. Maybe when I come back from my tour we can pick up where we left off" I confessed.

Ikuto stared at me. Then he did something so like Ikuto would. He pulled me towards him for a kiss.

"I'm sorry I said all those things Amu, I'm sorry I made you cry and fuck I'm sorry I'm a idiot. I really do want to make this work Amu, truly I do. Please forgive me, I don't care if your half way across the world I still want to make this work" Ikuto said.

"Oh Ikuto" I said and started crying. We kissed again.

Dia I believe I made the right decision. I believe it with all my heart. Thank you shugo chara's was watching me and being with me every step of the way. I'll never forget you Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I promise you I won't frown ever again.

**Blacklynx17: Oh well the end… SIKE! ONE MORE CHAPTER! **


	28. 3 YEARS LATER

**BlackLynx17: Last chapter people!**

_Flashback_

_Dia I believe I made the right decision. I believe it with all my heart. Thank you shugo chara's was watching me and being with me every step of the way. I'll never forget you Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I promise you I won't frown ever again._

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 26

3 YEARS LATER

_****Bzzzz ATTENTION LISTENERS ATTENTION_

_WE'VE JUST GOTTEN NEWS THAT THE LADY X, AMY HINAMORI, LEAD SINGER OF THE GREATEST BAND OF OUR TIME FAUST HAS JUST GOTTEN HITCHED"_

"_AND GUESSED WHO THE GROOM WAS!"_

"_THE IKUTO TSUKIYOMI NEW OWNER OF F&J CORP."_

"_I HEARD HIS FATHER HAS RETIRED"_

"_THAT IS CORRECT! THE OWNER OF THE RICHEST COMPANY IN JAPAN HAS GOTTEN MARRIED TO THE WORLDS BEST FEMALE ARTIST OF OUR TIME. WHICH I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE GOING OUT"_

"_HOW LONG DO YOU THING IT'S GOING TO TAKE FOR-" bzzzz*****_

"How'd our wedding get our already!" I exclaimed.

"Seems good news travels quickly it seems" my husband said and grabbed my hand.

"How's breakfast sound Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

"Sounds divine since were lost in the middle of nowhere Mr. Tsukiyomi"

"Do you still doubt my driving skills! I know exactly where we are!"

"Enlighten me then"

"Were almost back home about to see all our friends and family and tell them the good news" Ikuto said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiight. I think they already know about it since it was on the radio and everything! I wanted to see the look on Utau's face when I told her we were married" I said.

Now my dream was ruined.

"Utau's not the same as she was once you left. She's not childish like you anymore" Ikuto teased.

"Face it you love my childness" I said sticking my tongue out.

"I love everything about you" he said.

I blushed.

"So um how's Utau's relationship going with Kukai?" I asked.

"She's pregnant" Ikuto said flat out.

"WHAT! AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME WHEN!" I yelled.

"I was going to tell you yesterday but you told me about our little bundle of joy and I sorta forgot" Ikuto said.

"Grrr now's she's going to say I got pregnant because she got pregnant" I growled.

"You and your childish games" Ikuto laughed.

"Shut it Ikuto! How's everyone else?" I asked.

"Kairi and Yaya are still together, I think they've decided to move in together" Ikuto said.

"Oh good for them"

"Let's see Nagi's doing well with Rima. I think he's proposed to her 3 times now"

"So this must be her what 3rd time refusing"

"Yeah I wonder why?"

"He just hasn't proposed the right way I guess"

"Like us?"

"Hey they way you proposed was very romantic!"

"Yeah you telling me you were pregnant then me fainting. Then twenty minutes later I wake up to you watching TV on the sofa and me pulling out the ring I was going to propose to you a long time ago with" Ikuto joked.

"So full of LOVE!" I yelled.

"Tadase doing good in college, still no girl though"

"Probably because he's the only one of us that still has his chara"

"Yeah that kid's never growing up. Mom and Dad are vacationing with your parents in Fuji. I called them earlier telling them the news. They should be on their way back now"

"Sucks we ruined their vacation"

"Don't bother I bet there were bored without us" Ikuto smirked.

I smiled at him.

"Tell me about the band" Ikuto said.

"Kei and Hikari are doing just fine, and just like Nagi and Rima, Hikari keeps refusing to marry him"

"What he's proposing wrongly too?" Ikuto joked.

"No just Hikari's never beaten Kei in anything once, she says once she's beaten him she'll be the one to propose" I said.

Ikuto laughed. "I always liked Hikari, she always knew how to keep Kei in place"

"Yeah me too, seems he's finally met his match. Aerith's husband came back just in time for the baby. He's so cute Ikuto, the spitting image of Zack. I hear their trying to have another one"

"Remind me to send a present for them"

"I already have no worries. Let's see Sosuke's marriage is going good, no kids yet, Tsubasa his wife are good, their expecting twins next month while Nora and Riku… they haven't changed" I said.

"Doesn't surprise me"

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yeah it sure has, I remembered when I first say you and thought to myself all I wanted was"

"A chance to be with you" I finished.

"It's true"

"Yeah it it's, I'm glad I gave you that chance" I said.

Ikuto and I were about to kiss until I saw it.

"IKUTO IT'S OUR EXIT! IKUTO! IKUTO YOU MISSED IT!"

That's the ending of the story. I hoped you liked it.

**Blacklynx17: It's been real. I am finally done. Thanks for reading. If you didn't like the ending well then too bad! It's over. Kinda sad but hey that's life.**

**This will be my last Amuto fanfiction I will make. I've out grown my shugo chara phase, that and I was disappointed with the ending.**

**THANKS YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!**


End file.
